Comando do coração
by kacardoso
Summary: As revistas de celebridades dedicam espaço cativo para noticiar a vida do magnata grego Ari Zavros ao lado de uma, top model diferente a cada semana. Mas Tina Savalas não se parece em nada com essas beldades. Porém, mesmo sendo uma garota simples, esconde um grande segredo. Dera a luz a um filho de Ari após o caso apaixonante que tivera com ele quatro anos antes.


**Comando do Cora****çã****o**

An Offer She Can't Refuse

**Emma Darcy**

**Ela tem o que ele mais deseja: um herdeiro para a fam****í****lia Zavros.**

As revistas de celebridades dedicam espaço cativo para noticiar a vida do magnata grego Ari Zavros ao lado de uma, top model diferente a cada semana. Mas Tina Savalas não se parece em nada com essas beldades. Porém, mesmo sendo uma garota simples, esconde um grande segredo. Dera a luz a um filho de Ari após o caso apaixonante que tivera com ele quatro anos antes. Depois dessa revelação bombástica, Ari considera que existe apenas uma solução: tornar Tina a boa esposa de um marido grego... E isso não é uma escolha. É uma ordem!

**Digitalização: Projeto Revisoras**

**Revisão: Cassia**

Tradução: _Daniel Ribas_

HARLEQUIN

2012

**Querida leitora,**

Engravidar de um homem poderoso e mulherengo como Ari Zavros é sinônimo de manchete em todas as revistas de fofoca. Mas Tina Savalas não é nada parecida com as modelos que freqüentam a cama do milionário, servindo de excelente esposa. Mas será que Tina aceitará a proposta da família Zavros? Ou mesmo escapar de suas ordens?

**Boa leitura! **

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados.

Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios.

Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: AN OFFER SHE CAN'T REFUSE

Copyright © 2012 by Emma Darcy

Originalmente publicado, em 2012 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Projeto gráfico de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11)2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para: Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**CAP****Í****TULO UM**

— É igual a um veleiro grande, mãe — falou Theo, admirado, olhando o mais famoso prédio de Dubai... Burj Al Arab, o único hotel sete estrelas no mundo.

Tina Savalas sorriu para seu belo filho de 5 anos:

— Sim, foi feito para parecer com um.

Construído em uma ilha artificial cercada pelo mar, a enorme estrutura branca e brilhante tinha a elegância de uma vela de barco sendo soprada pelo vento. Tina estava ansiosa em ver, o máximo possível, do interior do prédio. Sua irmã, Cassandra, disse ser absolutamente fabuloso e que ela precisava conhecer durante sua estada de dois dias antes que seguisse viagem para Atenas.

Na verdade, se hospedar no hotel era muito caro, milhares de dólares a diária, o que não era problema nenhum para pessoas ricas, que não se importam com custos. Pessoas como o pai de Theo. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele ocupara uma das suítes de luxo, com serviço de mordomo, em sua viagem da Austrália de volta para a Grécia, após ter se esquecido de seu momento encantador com ela.

Tina afugentou o pensamento amargo. Engravidar de Ari Zavros foi sua culpa. Ela foi ingênua em acreditar que ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava. Tudo uma fantasia apenas. Além do mais, como poderia se arrepender se Theo foi o resultado? Ele era um garotinho adorável, e de vez em quando, saber que Ari desconhecia o filho a fazia sentir uma alegria secreta.

O táxi parou num portão que garantia que apenas pagantes pudessem entrar no hotel. Helen mostrou os documentos confirmando sua presença no chá da tarde. Apesar de custar 170 dólares australianos por pessoa, era, para elas, uma oportunidade única, que deveriam aproveitar.

O segurança acenou, e o táxi dirigiu lentamente sobre a ponte que levava até a entrada do hotel, permitindo, a eles, vislumbrarem o cenário maravilhoso.

— Olha mãe, um camelo! — gritou Theo, empolgado em reconhecer o animal no gramado.

— Sim, mas não é de verdade, Theo. É uma estátua.

— Posso montar nele?

— Vamos perguntar se pode, mas quando formos embora, mais tarde.

— E tirar uma foto comigo nele, para mostrar para meus amigos? — insistiu ansioso.

— Estou certa de que teremos muitas fotos ótimas desta viagem — garantiu Tina.

Eles saíram do táxi e foram recepcionados na entrada do hotel, tão impressionante que fotografias não conseguiam capturar sua imponência. Eles simplesmente pararam e observaram as enormes colunas douradas que sustentavam as primeiras camadas de sacadas de incontáveis andares, as fileiras de tetos que se sucediam em uma variação de azul-escuro a claro, verde e dourado na parte de cima, com vários pontos brilhantes incrustados neles, como pequenas estrelas.

Quando finalmente abaixaram as cabeças, à sua direita e dividindo duas escadas rolantes, havia uma cascata de fontes em movimento, na qual cada lance repetia o mesmo padrão de cores da torre de tetos. As paredes ao lado das escadas rolantes eram aquários gigantescos, nos quais peixes tropicais belíssimos nadavam em disparada e deslizavam entre pedras e vegetação aquática.

— Ah, olhe para os peixes, mãe! — gritou Theo, instantaneamente fascinando por eles.

— Isto é mesmo incrível — murmurou a mãe de Tina, admirada. — Seu pai adorava a arquitetura do Mundo Antigo. Ele achava que nada era páreo para os palácios e as catedrais feitas no passado, mas isto aqui é absolutamente esplêndido por mérito próprio. Queria que ele estivesse aqui para ver.

Ele morrera no ano passado, e a mãe de Tina ainda estava de luto. Tina também sentia falta dele. Apesar de seu desapontamento com ela... Ter engravidado de um homem que não estava interessado em se juntar com ela para sempre... Ele a apoiou e foi um avô maravilhoso para Theo, orgulhoso de ter um neto com seu nome.

Foi uma pena que ele não vivesse o suficiente para ver Cassandra se casar. A irmã mais velha de Tina tivera uma vida tranqüila. Após uma bem-sucedida carreira de modelo, sem nenhum escândalo, ela se apaixonou por um fotógrafo grego, a melhor nacionalidade, e realizaria o casamento em Santorini, a mais romântica de todas as ilhas gregas. Ele teria ficado tão orgulhoso, caminhando com Cassandra até o altar, a filha boa.

Mas, ao menos, a filha má lhe dera o prazer de dar à luz um menino. Seu pai sempre ficara chateado por ter tido duas meninas e nenhum menino. Tina se convencera de que havia compensado seu erro com Theo. E ela esteve disponível para gerenciar seu restaurante quando adoecera, fazendo tudo como ele gostava. Ele a teria chamado então de filha boa.

Ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo em que Tina pensava que havia se redimido perante seu pai, ela não se sentia bem consigo mesma. Ari Zavros lhe tirara tudo o que, tinha e a largou como se ela não tivesse significado nada. A mágoa nunca a deixou. Theo era o que a mantinha de pé. Ele fez a vida valer à pena. E havia momentos para se aproveitar, como este hotel esplendoroso.

Havia outra fonte exuberante na parte de cima da escada rolante. Eles foram conduzidos por um corredor, até o elevador que as levaria até o bar Sky View, no 27° andar. Elas atravessaram um círculo largo de telhas em mosaico, com um sol no centro, sobre um carpete vermelho e dourado no formato de um peixe. A mãe de Tina apontou vasos com rosas vermelhas cuidadosamente arrumadas, dúzias delas em um arranjo perfeito! As cores das portas do elevador eram azuis e douradas... Tudo era incrivelmente rico.

Ao chegar ao cintilante lobby dourado do bar, elas foram recepcionadas mais uma vez e levadas à área do restaurante na qual a decoração era de um azul e verde, estonteantes e o teto tinha desenhos de ondas e cristas brancas. Elas se sentaram em poltronas confortáveis, em uma mesa com uma vista fantástica para a cidade de Dubai e a ilha artificial de Palm Jumeirah, onde os ricos em excesso possuíam mansões com praia particular.

Um mundo completamente â parte do seu, pensou Tina. Mas ela estava experimentando um gostinho disso hoje, sorrindo para o garçom que lhe entregou o cardápio com dezenas de variedades de chás que ela poderia escolher, tantos quanto quisessem experimentar durante a tarde. O garçom lhes serviu taças de champanhe com a entrada, que eram cerejas frescas com creme. Tina não sabia se ia pedir algo do cardápio de refeições excelentes, provavelmente nada, mas ela estava determinada a aproveitar ao máximo.

A mãe de Tina sorria.

Theo encarava a vista de olhos bem abertos.

Hoje foi um bom dia.

Ari Zavros estava entediado. Foi um erro convidar Felicity Fullbright para acompanhá-lo em sua viagem a Dubai, embora tenha sido a prova definitiva de que não a agüentaria como uma companheira em tempo integral. Ela costumava acumular experiências como se ela estivesse cumprindo itens em uma lista de últimos desejos. Como tomar o chá da tarde do hotel Burj Al Arab.

— Já participei do chá da tarde no Ritz e no Dorchester, em Londres, no Waldorf Astoria, em Nova York, e no Em-press, em Vancouver. Não posso perder este daqui, Ari — insistiu. — A maioria dos sheiks é educada na Inglaterra, não é? Eles provavelmente são melhores nisso que os ingleses.

Ari não relaxava entre suas conversas de negócios sobre o desenvolvimento empresarial de Palm Jumeirah. Ele tinha que visitar a estação artificial de esqui, o aquário de Atlantis e, obviamente, os mercados árabes dourados, nos quais ela esperava que ele comprasse tudo o que a atraísse. Ela não se contentava apenas com a companhia dele, e Ari não suportava a dela.

O único lado positivo de Felicity Fullbright era que se calava na cama, onde sua companhia se tornava bastante prazerosa. Foi isto que o levou a convidá-la para acompanhá-lo na viagem. Apesar disso, qualquer esperança de que pudessem ter mais em comum agora estava perdida. O lado bom não equilibrava o ruim, e ele ficaria feliz se ela o deixasse amanhã. Assim que chegassem a Atenas, ele a mandaria de volta a Londres. De jeito nenhum a convidaria para o casamento de seu primo, em Santorini. Seu pai poderia reclamar o quanto quisesse, dizer para Ari que estava na hora de ele abandonar a vida de solteiro. O casamento com a herdeira dos Fullbright não se realizaria.

Tinha que haver alguém que ele conseguisse agüentar como esposa. Apenas continuaria buscando e avaliando se um casamento poderia dar certo. Seu pai estava certo.

Havia chegado o momento de começar sua própria família. Queria ter filhos, pois gostava de passar tempo com os sobrinhos. Mas encontrar uma candidata à mãe de seus filhos não estava fácil. Não sentia a necessidade de se apaixonar por completo, como seu primo George. Já tendo passado por uma paixão avassaladora quando jovem. Ari nunca mais quis se sentir dominado por uma mulher de novo. Ele se fechou a qualquer tipo de envolvimento emocional.

O descontentamento com Felicity só crescia. Agora ela testava sua paciência, tirando milhões de fotografias do interior do hotel. Não lhe bastava apenas olhar ao redor e desfrutar do visual com ele. Ela usava a máquina sem parar, tirando fotografias que selecionaria de maneira interminável para, então, descartar a maioria. Outro costume que ele odiava. Ele preferia viver o momento.

Finalmente, entraram no elevador e, em minutos, foram conduzidos à sua mesa com uma boa vista, no bar SkyView. Mas Felicity se sentou e apreciou a vista? Não, porque ainda não era o que ela queria.

— Ari, não gosto desta mesa — sussurrou ela, agarrando seu braço para evitar que ele se sentasse.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou ele, mal contendo o aborrecimento com seus constantes pedidos egoístas.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, indicando a mesa ao lado.

— Eu não quero me sentar perto de uma criança. Ele provavelmente se comportará mal e estragará nossa tarde por aqui.

Ari olhou para a família com que Felicity implicou. Um menino, com 5 ou 6 anos de idade, encostado na janela, encarando o Hotel Jumeira Beach, em formato de onda, logo abaixo. Sentada ao lado da criança, estava uma bonita mulher, rosto maravilhoso, como o de Sophia Loren, com cabelo preto em ondas, ficando despreocupadamente grisalho, provavelmente a avó. No outro lado, de costas para ele, estava outra mulher. Cabelo preto curto e com um corte moderno, sem dúvida, mais jovem e magra, e quase certamente a mãe do menino.

— Ele não atrapalhará a refeição ou o chá, Felicity, e caso não tenha notado, todas as mesas estão ocupadas.

Eles chegaram atrasados, mais ainda por conta da sessão interminável de fotos dela.

Esperar que Felicity se satisfizesse com o que quer que fosse era um teste de paciência quase intolerável.

Ela colocou a mão em seu braço, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos azuis, prometendo uma compensação se ele fizesse a vontade dela.

— Tenho certeza de que, se você pedir, algo pode ser feito.

— Eu não vou expulsar ninguém — afirmou ele, dando-lhe um olhar firme e opressor. — Sente-se, Felicity, e aproveite o lugar.

Ela fez beiço, bufou, mexeu em seu longo cabelo loiro, irritada, e finalmente se sentou.

O garçom lhes serviu champanhe, entregou os cardápios, relatou as especialidades da casa e se retirou antes que Felicity provocasse alguma confusão que o poria em uma situação delicada.

— Por que eles põem as cadeiras na praia em fileiras, Yiayia!

A voz do menino era alta, direta e empolgada, a que Felicity reagiu com uma careta.

Ari reconheceu o sotaque como australiano, mas, curiosamente, o garoto falou a palavra "avó" em grego.

— A praia pertence ao hotel, Theo, e as cadeiras são postas assim para os hóspedes ficarem à vontade — respondeu a avó, com inglês carregado de um forte sotaque grego.

— Eles não fazem isso em Bondi — comentou.

— Não, porque Bondi é uma praia pública, em que qualquer um pode ir e pôr a cadeira como quiser na areia.

O garoto se virou para ela, intrigado pela explicação.

— Então eu não posso ir à praia lá de baixo, Yiayia!

Ele era uma criança bonita, com belos traços e cabelo louro. Estranhamente, lembrava a Ari de si mesmo quando jovem.

— Não, exceto se você estiver hospedado no hotel, Theo — respondeu a avó.

— Então acho que Bondi é melhor — concluiu Theo, se voltando para a vista.

Um australiano a favor de direitos iguais para todos, mesmo tão jovem, pensou Ari.

Ele se lembrou de suas impressões do comportamento dos habitantes daquele país.

Felicity bufou e reclamou:

— Vamos ter que escutar essa conversinha à tarde inteira. Não entendo por que trazem crianças em lugares como este. Deveriam ficar com as babás.

— Não gosta de crianças, Felicity? — indagou Ari, esperando que ela respondesse que não, o que anularia qualquer comentário de seu pai quanto à rejeição de mais uma candidata a esposa.

— No lugar delas — rebateu imediatamente. À distância, era o que ela queria dizer.

— Eu acho a família importante — replicou ele — E eu sou a favor de qualquer família passar o tempo junta, em qualquer lugar.

Ela se calou, temporariamente.

Esta seria uma tarde longa.

Tina sentiu um, comichão na nuca ao escutar a voz daquele homem na mesa ao lado.

O tom profundo e suave a lembrou de uma, outra voz, uma que a fez acreditar em todas as palavras bonitas que falava para ela, dizendo que ela era a mulher mais especial do mundo.

Não seria Ari, seria?

Ela se sentiu tentada a olhar.

Não tinha sentido pensar nele quando ela deveria estar apreciando aquele maravilhoso e decadente chá da tarde.

Ari Zavros não era mais parte de sua vida, de qualquer maneira. Há seis anos, ele foi muito definitivo ao deixar a Austrália e esclarecer que não tinha interesse em manter contato. Ele passara a ser uma boa lembrança que Tina certamente não desejava reviver se, por um acaso terrível, Ari estivesse sentado logo atrás dela.

Não poderia ser ele.

As chances de isso acontecer eram muito pequenas.

Ainda assim, era melhor não olhar para trás, se manter de costas para o homem. Se fosse Ari, e ele a visse observando-o e a reconhecesse... Era um pensamento de dar um aperto no peito. Ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para reencontrá-lo, especialmente com sua mãe e Theo junto.

Isto não poderia acontecer

Não aconteceria.

Estava imaginando bobagens por causa de uma voz. Ridículo! O homem estava acompanhado de uma mulher. Ela ouviu a mulher com um sotaque inglês reclamar de Theo... Uma queixa muito mesquinha, porque Theo sempre se comportou bem. Ela se esforçou para ignorar o casal ao lado e concentrar-se em aproveitar à tarde.

Ela se inclinou para frente, pegou a xícara e experimentou um cheiroso chá Jasmin Pearls. Eles já haviam comido um excelente pedaço de bife Wellington, servido com purê de beterraba. Na mesa, uma bandeja em níveis no formato do Burj, com suas quatro camadas, consistindo em uma seleção apetitosa de comidas em pratos de vidro coloridos.

No topo, sanduíches pequenos com diferentes fatias de pão, ovo, salmão defumado, cream cheese com tomate seco ou pepino. As outras camadas continham vol-au-ventscom camarão, massa chouxcom frango, repolho e mostarda, um sanduíche de carne com manjericão, tomate e queijo bocconcini em um pão com tinta de lula. Era impossível comer tudo. Como previsto, Theo escolheu o frango. A mãe de Tina preferia algo que levasse queijo, e ela optou pêlos frutos do mar, que adorava.

Um garçom surgiu com uma bandeja com reposições, mas elas se recusaram. Era comida demais para elas experimentarem: bolo de frutas cítricas, broinhas com e sem passas, geléias de morango e de pétalas de rosa, clotted cream, mouse de morango e maracujá.

Tina não deixou que a lembrança de Ari Zavros arruinasse sua refeição. Sequer estavam falando muito na mesa atrás. A mulher era quem falava na maior parte do tempo, comparando, de forma esnobe, o chá da tarde do hotel com o de outros de que participara.

O homem apenas murmurava em resposta.

— Estou tão feliz por termos feito uma escala em Dubai — comentou a mãe de Tina, olhando para a paisagem. — A arquitetura da cidade é fantástica, tão criativa! Aquele hotel com forma de onda logo abaixo de nós... E em pensar que isto aconteceu em... Trinta anos?

— Mais ou menos — murmurou Tina.

— É para provar o que, pode ser feito hoje em dia.

— Se tiver dinheiro para isso — relembrou-a Tina, seca.

— Bom, pelo menos, eles têm dinheiro. Eles não estão falindo seus países, como os nobres fizeram na Europa antigamente, construindo palácios enormes. Sem contar, que atrai os turistas, que trazem dinheiro para o país.

— É verdade — sorriu Tina. — Também estou feliz por estar aqui. É impressionante mesmo.

A mãe de Tina se inclinou em sua direção e sussurrou:

— Tem um homem lindo sentado na mesa ao lado. Deve ser um ator de cinema. Dá uma olhadinha e vê se reconhece quem é Tina.

Seu coração apertou. Ari Zavros era um homem lindo. A mãe de Tina balançou a cabeça, encorajando-a a olhar para o lado. Afinal, não tinha decidido que não poderia ser ele? Uma espiada rápida acabaria com esse medo infantil. Vá logo! Será rápida!

Uma espiada rápida...

Tina ficou tão chocada ao revê-lo que mal conseguiu encontrar as palavras para responder à sua mãe.

— Nunca o vi num filme antes.

Ainda bem que Ari não a percebeu olhando para ele!

Ari! Ainda um homem belo, com um cabelo louro acastanhado, como uma juba de leão, pele sedosa com uma cor oliva, traços masculinos fortes suavizados pelos lábios carnudos e com olhos castanho-claros hipnotizantes, olhos que Theo herdou e, ainda bem, que sua mãe não notou a semelhança.

— Ele parece importante — continuou a mãe de Tina. — Com certeza, é atraente.

— Não fica olhando para ele, mãe — cochichou Tina, se esforçando para ignorá-lo.

A mãe de Tina não parecia se incomodar, pelo contrário.

— Só estou sendo curiosa também. Ele não para de nos olhar.

Por quê? Gritava a mente de Tina.

Começou a sentir pânico.

Será que foi o sotaque australiano que o relembrou de sua estadia de três meses?

Ele não conseguiria identificá-la de costas. O cabelo de Tina era longo e encaracolado quando eles se conheceram.

Será que Ari percebeu o quanto Theo era parecido com ele?

Por outro lado, com certeza, Ari não pensaria que se tratava de seu filho, exceto se ele estivesse acostumado a fazer filhos mundo afora.

Tina repeliu o pensamento ruim. Eles fizeram sexo seguro. Era improvável que achasse que o preservativo tivesse falhado. O que quer que tenha chamado a atenção dele naquele momento... Era para ela um problema muito real.

Por conta de Ari e sua amiga terem chegado atrasados ao chá, era quase inevitável que Tina, sua mãe e Theo saíssem antes e que passassem pela mesa deles ao se dirigirem à saída. Se ele a encarasse, olho no olho...

Ele talvez não se lembrasse dela. Já haviam se passado seis anos. Ela estava diferente de cabelo curto. E ele certamente deve ter conhecido muitas outras mulheres nesse tempo.

Mas se ele a reconhecesse e a impedisse de fazer sua saída estratégica, forçando uma conversa, apresentações... A mente definitivamente recuou das complicações dolorosas que surgiriam a partir daí.

Ela não queria Ari Zavros de volta em sua vida. Foi uma decisão tomada antes até de revelar a gravidez para seus pais. Seria insuportável tê-lo duvidando de uma paternidade indesejada ou dividindo a criação de Theo, constantemente reaparecendo na vida de Tina, deixando-a mal por tê-lo amado de maneira tão cega.

Fora muito difícil para ela confrontar seu pai, quando se recusou a procurar o homem que não a queria mais, insistindo que a criança seria mais bem cuidada sem ele por perto. Ela nunca se arrependeu dessa decisão, fosse certa ou errada.

Quando Theo perguntou por que ele não tinha um pai, como seus amigos no jardim de infância, ela não hesitou ao relatar que algumas crianças são criadas apenas por suas mães e que eles estavam bem assim. Ela estava convicta de que Ari seria uma presença terrível em suas vidas, caso ele descobrisse e quisesse participar.

Ela não queria lhe dar esta chance.

Através de muita determinação e suor, Tina conseguiu manter o padrão de vida a que ela e Theo se habituaram, e nada mudaria isso. Esta coincidência maldita, Ari e ela juntos no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo, com Theo e sua mãe presentes, poderia trazer resultados terríveis.

A qualquer custo, precisa evitar um confronto.

Tina engoliu o pânico e disse a si mesma com voracidade que nada iria acontecer. Ari estava acompanhado. Não faria muito sentido ele largar sua companhia atual para uma antiga. Além do mais, ele não a reconheceu. Mas se isso acontecesse e ele começasse um papo chato sobre os velhos tempos, ela se certificaria de que sua mãe e Theo não estivessem presentes.

Ela daria conta do desafio.

Não havia outra escolha.

**CAP****Í****TULO DOIS**

O restante da tarde foi um pesadelo para Tina. Ela não conseguia se concentrar no que era servido, muito menos, apreciar os maravilhosos sabores. Sua mente estava inquieta. Ela se sentiu como Alice na festa do Chapeleiro Louco, com a Rainha Vermelha prestes a pular e cortar sua cabeça.

A mãe de Tina devorou a torta de figo e biscoitos de chá verde. Theo fez o mesmo com ó bolo de chocolate branco. Tina se esforçou para engolir uma fatia de caramelo. Eles vieram em uma travessa repleta de outras tentações culinárias: um morango mergulhado em chocolate branco e decorado com uma folha dourada, uma torta de limão com merengue, um maracujá aberto ao meio e muito mais. Ela fingia estar degustando a comida, enquanto seu coração se apertava com a presença de Ari.

Ela sorriu para Theo e para sua mãe. A boca de Tina doía de tanto forçar um sorriso.

Ela xingou Ari silenciosamente por estragar o que era para ter sido uma tarde especial. No entanto, o medo de que o estrago fosse ainda maior dominava seus pensamentos. Finalmente, sua mãe estava satisfeita e sugeriu que elas retornassem para o lobby central, de modo a olhar para a beleza do local mais uma vez antes de partirem.

— Sim, eu quero ver o peixe de novo, Yiayia_ — _concordouTheo, entusiasmado. — E montar o camelo também.

Tina soube que era à hora de ela manter o controle da situação. Cada fibra de seu ser sabia disso. Ela já havia pensado no que dizer. Tinha que soar sincero, sair natural. Ela se forçou e disse:

— Acho que poderia ser bom ir ao banheiro antes. Mãe, você leva o Theo, por favor? Quero tirar mais algumas fotografias da vista de outras janelas. Encontro vocês no elevador.

— Tudo bem. Vamos, Theo.

A mãe de Tina se levantou, pegou o neto pela mão e foram embora juntos e felizes.

Missão cumprida. Tina sentiu um enorme alívio tomar conta dela. Se ela conseguisse passar por Ari sem que ele a visse, estaria livre. Se isto não desse certo e ele interrompesse sua saída, Tina saberia como lidar com a situação.

Ela pendurou a bolsa sobre o ombro, retirou a máquina fotográfica, se aproximou da janela, tirou algumas fotografias da vista e, então, com o coração batendo forte, se virou, querendo se afastar o mais rápido o possível da mesa em que o perigo sentava.

Ari a encava. Ela viu a expressão de reconhecimento nele, e um frio subiu sua espinha. Ela não conseguia se mexer, como um animal pego de surpresa pelas luzes de um carro em movimento.

— Christina... — chamou Ari, em um tom alegre. Ele se levantou de sua mesa, obviamente querendo reviver os bons tempos.

Não havia escapatória. Seus pés não se moviam, e sua cabeça só conseguia pensar em todo o sofrimento que Ari lhe havia imposto. Ele pediu licença a Felicity, que se virou em sua cadeira e lhe deu um olhar irritado. Ela era alta, de pele aveludada, loura de olhos azuis, grandes, e linda. Outra lembrança boa para ele ou uma relação mais séria desta vez?

Não importava. A única coisa importante era que este encontro desagradável terminasse logo. Ari se aproximava dela, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios:

— Você cortou o cabelo — disse ele, como se fosse uma calamidade.

Melhor esquecer o estado de calamidade em que ele a deixou:

— Prefiro curto — respondeu Tina secamente, detestando relembrar o quanto ele gostava de mexer em suas longas madeixas, enrolando-as em seus dedos, acariciando-as, beijando-as, cheirando-as...

— O que está fazendo em Dubai? — perguntou ele, com seus olhos castanho-claros piscando de curiosidade.

— Só visitando. E o que você veio fazer aqui? — replicou ela.

— Viagem de negócios.

— Com alguma diversão — alfinetou Tina, acenando para Felicity. — Por favor, não deixe que eu atrapalhe vocês dois. Depois de tanto tempo, o que ainda se tem para falar?

— Somente que é bom revê-la. Mesmo com seu cabelo cortado — respondeu ele, com um de seus sorrisos iluminados, que, no passado a derretiam inteira.

Tina ficou dura de raiva. Como Ari tinha a audácia de flertar com ela quando ele obviamente estava com outra mulher? Como ele ainda flertava com ela após tê-la usado e largado de lado?

Ela odiava que ele se sentisse tão bem ao revê-la enquanto Tina se sentia tão mal. Ele não tinha noção do mal que havia feito a ela, e Tina o odiava por isso. Ela queria tirar aquele sorriso da cara dele a tapa. Queria bater nele por ter tido a arrogância de abordá-la usando de um charme bajulador. Mas o jeito mais seguro, mais digno, seria simplesmente ignorá-lo.

— Não sou a mesma de antes — afirmou Tina, com certa estranheza na voz. — Agora, se me der licença, minha mãe está me esperando.

Estava se afastando, quando, para sua frustração, Ari agarrou seu braço, impedindo sua fuga. Ela o encarou, com ódio fervendo em suas veias, por ele tê-la tocado, pelo poder que ainda detinha. Ele estava próximo o bastante para que Tina pudesse sentir o cheiro da colônia que usava. Sua cabeça mergulhou em lembranças que preferia esquecer.

Ari a encarou intrigado, como se não entendesse o motivo de sua saída abrupta. Ele desejava saber mais, sem se importar com o que ela queria.

— Sua mãe e aquele menino... — falou ele lentamente, refletindo sobre a família dela e o que aquilo significava. — Você casou? É seu filho?

Tina ferveu de raiva. Seria rápido e indolor relevar a intimidade que partilharam no passado como algo sem importância, assim como Tina fora para ele.

Ela deveria falar sime acabar com o assunto. Deixá-lo pensar que havia se casado e que não havia mais espaço para ele na vida dela. Ele iria esquecê-la de vez, e Tina ficaria livre dele para sempre.

Conte! Conte!Gritavam seus pensamentos.

Mas seu coração estava confuso pelo turbilhão de emoções.

Outro pensamento dizia que ela deveria despejar toda a verdade nele.

Ari era o pai de Theo. Ela não conseguia revelar a paternidade para ninguém. Ele deveria saber. Tina sentiu uma imprudência selvagem tomar conta dela, ignorando quaisquer conseqüências que poderia arcar.

— Não me casei — contou ela. — E, sim, Theo é meu filho.

Ari não aprovava mães solteiras. Ela estava livre, mas não completamente, pois tinha um filho.

Sem qualquer ligação com Ari Zavros.

Este pensamento enfureceu ainda mais Tina. Ela disparou a verdade de uma vez:

— Ele é também o seu filho.

Ari congelou. O sorriso sedutor se foi por completo. Seus olhos não piscavam mais de curiosidade.

Ari estava em choque.

Com uma satisfação primitiva, Tina voltou a andar e o deixou para trás, se dirigindo até o elevador, no qual ela esperava encontrar Theo e sua mãe. Ela não achava que Ari a seguiria. Não apenas ela tinha cortado qualquer expectativa que ele guardasse dela, mas Ari estava acompanhado de outra mulher. Seria bastante improvável que ele quisesse envolver sua nova mulher com a complicação de um filho ilegítimo.

Ela precisava sair do hotel o quanto antes. Não poderia ficar à toa pelo lobby. Tina iria dizer que não estava se sentindo bem, enjoada pela comida. De qualquer forma, também era verdade. Seu estômago se revirava por dentro, e ela queria vomitar.

Ela não deveria ter contado a Ari que ele era o pai de Theo. Tina não esperava que ele pudesse mexer tanto com ela até agora: seus olhos, seu toque, sua presença charmosa.

Com sorte, a confissão não mudaria nada. Para começar, ele não acreditaria nela. Os homens estão acostumados a negar a paternidade. Ela também não planejava entrar com um pedido para reconhecimento. Mesmo assim, foi uma atitude impensada contar a verdade. Ela ficou em pânico. Foi imprudente e burra ao deixar, a Ari, uma possibilidade de retornar à sua vida quando tudo o que desejava era que ele ficasse de fora.

Meu Deus, não deixe que ele me siga até aqui, por favor. Deixe que ele pense que foi apenas uma maneira de dispensá-lo.

Deixe que siga adiante com sua vida, para que ela possa fazer o mesmo com a dela, sozinha.

O menino... Seu filho? Seu filho?

Ari saiu de seu estado de choque e correu atrás da mulher que havia declarado ser a mãe de seu filho. Christina Savalas não estava interessada em tirar dinheiro dele. Ela saiu rapidamente logo após entregar a revelação bombástica, evitando qualquer briga.

Seria verdade?

Ele relembrou há quanto tempo esteve na Austrália. Foi há seis anos. A idade do menino se encaixava no período. Ari precisava descobrir a data exata de nascimento para ter certeza. Isto poderia ser verificado. O nome do menino era Theo. Theo Savalas. E ele se parecia bastante com Ari quando criança!

Ari sentiu um frio na espinha. Se Theo fosse seu filho, então ele abandonara Christina grávida, abandonara uma mulher grávida, que precisou, então, cuidar sozinha da criança.

Como isto seria possível se ele sempre foi tão cuidadoso em evitar que algo assim acontecesse? Ele nunca deixou de usar preservativos. Será que ele teria sido descuidado com ela e esquecido?

Lembrava-se de que ela era ingênua. Inesperada e maravilhosamente ingênua. Ele não se sentira culpado por ter sido o primeiro. Ambos se desejaram e eles tiveram uma experiência prazerosa, uma boa iniciação sexual. Ari achava que ela se tornaria mais independente com o tempo. Qualquer homem a desejaria, e ela certamente ficaria atraída por alguns deles.

Mas ele a engravidara... Isto deve ter afetado sua carreira e sua vida, o que explicaria o ódio e o desdém com que ela o encarou até escapar.

Era impossível ignorar o que havia sido dito. Ele precisava se certificar. Se o menino fosse seu filho... Por que Christina não lhe contou antes? Por que decidiu criá-lo sozinha por todos esses anos? Por que contar agora? Um monte de perguntas surgia.

— Ari...

Os dentes de Ari rangeram. Ele detestava aquele tom choroso de Felicity.

— Por que está parado aí? Ela foi embora. Foi embora, mas não foi esquecida.

— Estava me lembrando de minha temporada na Austrália, quando conheci Christina — disse ele, esforçando-se para retornar à sua cadeira e ser educado com a mulher que ele convidara para acompanhá-lo.

— O que foi fazer na Austrália?

— Fui verificar a indústria de vinhos local, ver se podia trazer melhorias para nosso empreendimento em Santorini.

— Christina faz parte da indústria de vinhos? — Felicity foi direta.

Ele se encolheu.

— Não. Ela participou de uma campanha publicitária para a marca Jacob's Creek.

— Uma modelo. — Felicity arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela era.

— E vocês se divertiram juntos.

Ari fez uma expressão de nojo diante do sarcasmo de Felicity, especialmente sem tato nestas circunstâncias.

— Isto é passado, Felicity. Eu apenas fiquei surpreso de encontrá-la aqui, em Dubai.

— Bom, ela tem um filho agora — observou Felicity, com malícia. — Nada divertido nisso.

— Não acho que seja divertido ser mãe solteira — afirmou Ari, contendo a raiva.

— Não sei. Algumas atrizes optaram por isso e parecem se sentir muito bem assim.

Ari queria que esta conversa acabasse. Ele suspirou e, então, comentou em tom de deboche:

— Como eu poderia saber? Sou homem.

Felicity riu se inclinou e acariciou sua coxa.

— E um belo homem, querido. Por isso, não gosto que você se afaste de mim, nem por um minuto.

A vontade de se relacionar com Christina Savalas, foi instantânea. Ele já se relacionara bastante com mulheres auto-centradas, como Felicity Fullbright, e a lembrança de um tempo doce e encantador o fez se levantar de sua cadeira. Mas não era a mesma Christina. Como poderia ser após tantos anos? Uma pessoa diferente, ela afirmara. Ele precisaria conhecê-la de novo se ela era a mãe de seu filho.

Ele descobriria seu paradeiro em breve. Ela certamente estava em alguma viagem turística com sua mãe e estaria em trânsito pelas próximas semanas. Melhor esperar ela voltar para casa. Enquanto isso, ele cortaria seus laços com Felicity, compareceria ao casamento de seu primo e, então, estaria livre para descobrir a verdade.

Theo Savalas era seu filho?

Se fosse verdade, faria mudanças em sua vida.

Christina Savalas teria que se acertar com ele quer ela quisesse quer não.

Um pai tem direitos sobre seus filhos, e Ari não teria problemas em lutar pelos seus.

Família é tudo.

**CAP****Í****TULO TR****Ê****S**

Tina ficou tensa pelo restante de sua estadia em Dubai, porque Ari Zavros estava na mesma cidade. Embora ela não acreditasse que Ari fosse insistir na paternidade, e um segundo encontro por acaso fosse ainda mais improvável, Tina só relaxava entre as várias paradas do ônibus de turismo: os mercados árabes dourados, as barracas de temperos, os shopping centers. Foi com um alívio enorme que ela embarcou no vôo para Atenas, no terceiro dia, sem revê-lo. Quem as recebeu no aeroporto foi o irmão mais velho de seu pai, tio Dimitri. Após uma breve parada para se hospedarem no hotel, ele as levou para seu restaurante, que ficava logo abaixo da Acrópoles, na qual todos os seus parentes gregos as aguardavam. Não eram o local de origem de Tina ou Theo, ambos nascidos na Austrália, mas foi uma ocasião muito interessante e festiva o reencontro entre as famílias de sua mãe e de seu pai.

A mãe de Tina adorava aquelas pessoas, e Theo causou uma excelente impressão, que neto tão bonito,mas ela se sentiu uma estranha. As mulheres falavam de Tina na terceira pessoa, como se ela não estivesse presente.

— Precisamos arrumar um marido para sua filha, Helen.

— Por que ela cortou o cabelo curto? Homens gostam de cabelo longo.

— Ela, com certeza, é uma boa mãe. Isto é o mais importante.

— E ela também está ajudando no restaurante...

Ajudando, não, gerenciando_, _corrigiu Tina, silenciosamente, observando como tio Dimitri gerenciava o dele. Ele estava sempre atento, sinalizando aos garçons onde quer que alguém, fizesse um pedido. Todos os fregueses recebiam uma fatia de melancia ao fim de suas refeições, uma boa idéia nas longas e quentes tardes. As pessoas saiam felizes, o que garantia que elas voltassem com freqüência e um bom boca a boca. Era uma idéia que ela poderia copiar em seu restaurante na terra natal.

A maior parte das mesas ficava na calçada, debaixo de árvores e guarda-sóis. Ervas aromática cresciam em vasos, tornando o ambiente ainda mais agradável. A comida era relativamente simples. As saladas estavam muito boas. Especialmente, o azeite de oliva, mel e vinagre balsâmico, uma receita que ela poderia servir no futuro. Tina relaxou facilmente e aproveitou um pouco de Atenas.

Cassandra havia deixado uma mensagem no hotel, informando que ela e seu noivo as encontrariam no restaurante. Tina aguardava a chegada deles, ansiosa em rever a irmã.

Cass viera com George para Sydney, há seis meses, mas, desde então, a agenda dela ficara lotada por trabalhos internacionais. Eles haviam acabado de vir de Londres e passariam a noite em Atenas antes de irem para a ilha de Patmos, na qual vivia a família de George.

— Eles chegaram! — chorou Helen ao avistá-los.

Tina olhou. E congelou em horror.

Lá estava sua linda irmã, corando de felicidade, a imagem exata da supermodelo que se tornara.

Abraçando-a, estava George Carasso, sorrindo orgulhoso de sua noiva.

Ao seu lado, estava Ari Zavros.

A mãe de Tina se virou para ela:

— Tina, aquele não é o homem que nós vimos...

Ela escutou as palavras, mas não conseguia responder. Já tinha sido ruim ter se deparado com ele mais uma vez. Era muito, muito pior agora que ele sabia sobre Theo.

As pessoas ficaram em pé, cumprimentando-os, recebendo-os, abraçando-os e beijando-os. Ari foi apresentado como o primo de George, que seria padrinho do casamento. O padrinho dele!E Tina era a única madrinha de Cass. O pesadelo em que ela se envolveu se tornava pior a cada segundo, e não teria um fim tão cedo. Seria impossível celebrar o casamento de sua irmã. Ela teria que sofrer sendo a parceira de Ari na cerimônia e na recepção.

Se ela tivesse se calado em Dubai, talvez pudesse encontrar uma maneira de colocar de lado o envolvimento antigo entre os dois. Não havia quase nenhuma chance disso agora. Qualquer chance sabia pelo olhar que Ari lhe dera um perigoso desafio escondido naqueles hipnotizantes olhos castanho-claros.

— Ela é sua irmã? — perguntou Ari a Cass, que imediatamente começou as apresentações formais.

— Sim. Tina! Como é bom vê-la de novo! — transbordava ela de felicidade, dando a volta na mesa para abraçá-la.

— George e eu vamos dormir no apartamento de Ari esta noite. Quando nós contamos que iríamos encontrá-la, ele insistiu em vir junto para conhecê-la antes do casamento.

Conhecê-la!

Ele ainda não assumiu suas intenções reais. Tina esperava que ele não o fizesse. Cass se dirigiu a Theo, levantando-o em seus braços e mostrando-o a Ari.

— Este é meu sobrinho, Theo, que será nosso pajem.

Ari sorriu para ele.

— Sua tia Cassandra me contou que é seu aniversário esta semana.

Ele andou investigando, pensou Tina sombriamente.

Theo abriu sua mão.

— 5 anos — anunciou ele, triunfante.

— Também faço aniversário neste mês — disse Ari. — Nós somos de leão.

— Não. Eu sou Theo, não leão.

Todos riram com a correção.

— Ele não errou o seu nome, querido — explicou Cass. — Nós todos nascemos sob um signo do zodíaco e o do seu aniversário é leão. E você tem olhos castanho-claros, como um leão.

Theo apontou para Ari.

— Ele tem olhos iguais aos meus.

Tina segurava a respiração. Seu coração batia forte e rápido. Sua cabeça gritava, porfavor, por favor, não reivindique a paternidade agora.Era o lugar errado, a hora errada, tudo errado.

— Então agora você sabe — falou Ari, indulgente, tomando a mão aberta de Theo e dando um leve aperto. — Nós dois somos leoninos, e é um prazer conhecê-lo — Ari se virou para Tina. — E sua mãe.

Sentiu-se bastante aliviada. Ele não estava forçando sua paternidade ainda. Talvez nunca o fizesse. Ela deveria cumprimentá-lo, mas ela estava tão paralisada pela tensão que sua voz não saía.

— Tina? — sorriu ele, levemente intrigado, enquanto oferecia sua mão a ela. — Diminutivo para Christina?

— Sim — respondeu ela num suspiro rouco.

Por conta da ocasião, ela teve que deixar os dedos fortes dele se fecharem nos dela. O calor da união foi o suficiente para eletrizá-la, lembrando-a da sensualidade que a seduziu no passado. No mesmo instante, se pôs na defensiva. De maneira alguma, permitiria que ele a conquistasse de novo, fazendo-a de boba e fraca. Se houvesse uma briga pela custódia de Theo, não permitiria que Ari Zavros exercesse poder sobre ela. Tina largou a mão dele assim que pode.

A arrumação das cadeiras foi refeita para que Cass e George pudessem se sentar ao lado da mãe dela. Tio Dimitri trouxe uma cadeira extra para Ari, no fim da mesa, bem ao lado dela e de Theo. Tina não tinha como protestar, pois eles seriam parceiros no casamento, e Ari já havia deixado claro seu desejo em conhecê-la.

Era uma situação em que o tom da conversa deveria ser educado. Qualquer falha em se manter assim traria dúvidas quanto a seu comportamento. Por mais que ela odiasse ter que fazê-lo, Tina foi adiante com a farsa de que não se conheciam. Assim, ela forçou um ar de curiosidade natural ao conversar com o padrinho de George.

— Quando conheceu minha irmã?

Era uma pergunta boa. Ela precisava saber logo de todos os detalhes que a ajudassem a lidar com Ari o mais delicadamente possível. Se houvesse uma chance de evitar uma briga com ele pela guarda de Ari, sondar esta possibilidade era o mais importante.

— Apenas hoje à tarde — respondeu, com um sorriso irônico. — Eu já sabia dela, claro, por causa do noivado com George, mas, na família, só a chamávamos de Cassandra, é que ela é conhecida por este nome no mundo da moda. Nunca tinha ouvido falar do sobrenome dela. Eu vi por acaso escrito na bagagem, quando ela se acomodou no apartamento. Diante das circunstâncias, foi bem oportuno.

Como ele imediatamente aproveitou a oportunidade de se encontrar pessoalmente com ela, Tina perdeu as esperanças de que poderia evitar um confronto.

— Então você começou a perguntar a ela sobre como era a família dela? — disse Tina secamente, como se estivesse caindo em uma armadilha.

— Foi bem esclarecedor — respondeu ele. Seus olhos zombavam do fato de o segredo ter sido descoberto. A autodefesa de Tina a obrigou a ignorar o esclarecimento dele.

— Vive em Atenas?

— Não realmente. O apartamento é por necessidade. Qualquer membro da família pode usá-lo. Por isso, George ficou à vontade para trazer Cassandra para passar a noite. É mais particular para ela que um hotel seria.

— Quanta consideração da parte dele — comentou-a, sem emoção.

— Onde você mora normalmente?

Tudo o que ela sabia dele antes era que ele pertencia a uma família grega rica envolvida na indústria de vinhos. No período em que eles ficaram juntos, Ari se interessara muito mais nas particularidades da Austrália do que em falar sobre si mesmo.

— Viajo muito a negócios, mas a casa da família fica em Santorini.

— Estamos indo para Santorini. — comentou Theo, olhando fascinado para Ari.

— Sim, eu sei. Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa especial nós dois no seu aniversário — Ari sorriu para ele.

O coração de Tina encolheu. Ari estava se lançando sobre ela, interessado em se aproximar de Theo.

— Como o quê? — perguntou Theo, ansioso.

— Vamos esperar e ver o que gostaríamos de fazer, Theo.

Tina começou a sentir pânico tomando conta dela com a possibilidade de passar mais tempo que o necessário com Ari Zavros. Ela não sabia se era apenas curiosidade da sua parte ou se Ari considerava a idéia de reconhecer Theo como seu filho.

— Você disse casa da família_. _Então você é casado e tem filhos?

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez uma expressão de ironia.

— Para o horror de meu pai, ainda sou solteiro. É a casa dele.

— Não exatamente solteiro Ari — relembrou Tina.

Ele sabia que Tina o vira com uma mulher em Dubai. Ela não precisava dizer com todas as letras. Se Ari achasse que poderia seduzi-la de novo, traindo a bela loura, ele estava em um delírio egocêntrico que Tina acabaria com grande prazer.

— Eu lhe garanto que estou solteiro, Christina — respondeu sem piscar.

Os dentes dela rangeram quando o ouviu falar seu nome inteiro... Uma lembrança de momentos íntimos que ficaram para trás. Ela revirou seu olhar fixo com um ceticismo fervente. Os olhoscastanho-claros devolveram a encarada, negando qualquer alteração no que havia sido dito.

— Mais um momento encantador!— reagiu ela.

Ele franziu o rosto. Provavelmente, se esqueceu de como chamou o relacionamento deles antes. Quer lembrasse ou não, ela ô encarou cheia de determinação.

— Não muito encantador. Na verdade, foi o que me convenceu de que eu deveria ficar livre para buscar outro objetivo.

Ele olhou para Theo, suavizando á medida que falava:

— Talvez eu devesse ser pai.

Tina ficou apreensiva. Era a última coisa que ela desejava. A última! De alguma maneira, ela teria de confrontá-lo, convencê-lo de que ele não se acostumaria com a paternidade.

— Eu não tenho pai — informou Theo, sério. — Eu tinha um avô, mas ele ficou doente e foi para o céu.

— Sinto muito — falou Ari, simpático.

— Eu acho que as pessoas deveriam se conscientizar de que é uma decisão séria e duradoura ter filhos — comentou Tina, na esperança de espantar qualquer ato impulsivo que pudesse terminar mal.

— Concordo — falou diretamente Ari.

— Gente interesseira nem deveria pensar nisso — persistiu ela, determinada a atormentar a consciência dele.

— O que é gente interesseira, mamãe? — perguntou Theo, curioso.

Ari se inclinou para respondê-lo.

— São pessoas que aparecem e vão embora da sua vida antes mesmo que elas se tornem importantes para você. Elas não ficam ao seu lado, como sua mãe faz. E sua avó. E seus amigos. Você tem amigos, Theo?

— Eu tenho muitos amigos — gabou-se Theo.

— Então você deve ser feliz.

— Muito feliz — cortou Tina, dando um olhar para Ari que dizia claramente semvocê.

— Você deve ser uma mãe muito especial, Christina — disse ele num tom de voz suave e sedutor. — Não deve ter sido fácil para você criá-lo sozinho.

Ela refreou com o cumprimento.

— Não estava sozinha. Meus pais me apoiaram.

— Família — murmurou ele, assentindo. — É muito importante. Ninguém deveria abandonar sua família.

O olhar desafiador de Ari a fez se aproximar dele e falar num tom de voz baixo:

— Você abandonou á sua Ari.

— Nunca fiz isso com nenhum familiar cuja existência conhecia — respondeu a ela, tomando cuidado para que Theo não o ouvisse. — Podemos tornar esta situação mais fácil ou complicada, Christina.

— Podemos o quê?

— Briga por custódia não é o melhor para nosso filho.

— Não brigue então. Deixe-o em paz.

— Você acha que eu vou ignorar a existência dele?

— Por que não? Você me ignorou.

— Um erro. Que eu vou corrigir.

— Certos erros não têm correção.

— Veremos.

O embate estava marcado.

Era inevitável.

O sangue que subiu à cabeça de Tina durante a discussão havia descido, deixando-a tonta e devastada pelas respostas contrárias e convictas de Ari a seus argumentos.

Ele se endireitou e sorriu para Theo, que comia um pedaço de melão.

— Bom? — perguntou Ari.

Theo assentiu, pois estava com a boca cheia. Seus olhos sorriram de volta a Ari. Tina ferveu de raiva ao ver o quão charmoso ele estava sendo com seu filho. Ele já tivera esse efeito sobre ela uma vez. Não significou nada.Mas era impossível explicar isso para uma criança de 5 anos.

Ari voltou sua atenção para ela.

— Cassandra me contou que você gerencia um restaurante na praia de Bondi.

— Sim. Era do meu pai. Ele me treinou para que eu tomasse conta quando... Quando ele não pudesse mais fazer isso ele mesmo. — Outro período triste de sua vida, embora tenha superado. O restaurante seguia bem-sucedido.

— Com certeza, deve ser uma longa carga horária de trabalho. Deve ser difícil, sendo mãe também.

Ela o encarou furiosa ofendida com a sugestão de que negligenciaria o seu filho.

— Moramos em um apartamento em cima do restaurante. Theo vai à pré-escola durante o dia, e ele adora. Ele pode ficar comigo ou com minha mãe quando quiser depois. A praia, que ele também adora, é o playground dele. E, como você percebeu, ele é um menino feliz.

E não precisa de você. Para nada.

— Mamãe e eu fazemos castelos de areia muito bons — contou Theo.

— Há muitas praias nas ilhas gregas — informou Ari.

— Podemos ir a uma delas? — perguntou Theo.

— Há praias abertas ao público, em que todo mundo pode ir.

— Elas têm cadeiras em fila, como as que vimos em Dubai?

— As praias particulares, sim.

— Não gostei.

— Há uma logo abaixo de onde vivo, em Santorini, que não tem cadeiras. Você poderia fazer castelos de areia muito bons por lá.

— Você me ajudaria?

Ari riu, satisfeito por ter conquistado o filho.

— Não acho que teremos tempo para isso — falou Tina imediatamente.

— Bobagem! — sorriu Ari, triunfante. — Cassandra me contou que vocês ficarão cinco dias em Santorini, e o aniversário de Theo será dois dias antes do casamento. Seria um prazer de a minha parte divertir o Theo durante isso... Um passeio no bonde elétrico, de burro...

— Um burro! — gritou Theo, animado.

— Um passeio de barco até a ilha vulcânica...

— Um passeio de barco! — repetiu Theo, com olhos gulosos.

— E uma ida a uma praia onde possamos fazer o maior castelo de areia de todos!

— Podemos ir, mamãe? Podemos?

A voz de Theo estava tão aguda de animação que chamou a atenção da mãe de Tina.

— Podemos o quê, Theo? — perguntou ela.

— Um passeio de burro e num barco para o meu aniversário, Yiayia_._

— Eu disse que o levaria — disse Ari, aproveitando a oportunidade. — Deixe-o ter um aniversário inesquecível em Santorini.

— Quanta gentileza de sua parte! — falou a mãe de Tina. Aquele homem, além de bonito como um ator de cinema, ainda se preocupava com uma estadia divertida, em Santorini, para Theo!

Ambos morderam a isca, e não havia outro jeito. Tanto sua mãe quanto Theo apoiava Ari, e Tina sabia que ela teria que agüentar o fardo como se não fosse nada. Caso optasse por ser uma estraga-prazeres, precisaria se explicar, o que não estava disposta a fazer. Não agora. Provavelmente, ele forçaria isso em breve, mas, por enquanto, ela pretendia manter sigilo sobre o assunto entre ambos.

Cass não merecia ter o casamento ofuscado por uma situação que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Se não fosse aquele ato de loucura em Dubai, de jogar a verdade na cara de Ari. Agora ò estrago estava feito, e de alguma maneira, Tina precisa evitar que piorasse.

Pelo menos, até o casamento.

Com a atenção da família inteira voltada para ela, se esforçou para sorrir para Ari.

— Sim, muita gentileza.

— Cassandra mencionou que vocês estão hospedadas no resort El Greco — disse ele, arrogante e confiante de que ela manteria os planos. — Ligarei para lá e cuidarei de tudo.

— Ótimo. Obrigada.

Com tudo em ordem, a conversa se voltou para a mesa. Theo fez inúmeras perguntas sobre Santorini para Ari, que respondeu a todas de bom humor.

Tina não tinha nada a dizer. Ela se sentou calada, detestando Ari por ser tão charmoso e á si mesma por ter falado demais. Ela juntou forças dentro de si para suportar o que estava por vir e jurou a si mesma que Ari não conquistaria tudo do seu jeito.

Mais tarde, Cass e George deixaram a festa, dizendo que estavam muito cansados e precisavam descansar. Para o alívio de Tina, Ari também começou a se retirar. Ela se levantou da cadeira quando ele ofereceu a mão, uma atitude bastante civil de sua parte em meio a todos os presentes.

Ele teve a coragem de pôr suas duas mãos na dela com entusiasmo.

— Muito obrigado por confiar o aniversário de Theo a mim, Christina.

— Ah, claro que posso confiar plenamente em você, Ari — respondeu ela, docemente, antes de acrescentar de forma irônica — Por um tempo.

Imediatamente, ele entendeu que Tina não confiava nele. Ele pode ter conquistado Theo neste dia, mas não conseguiu nada com ela.

— Veremos — disse com a mesma confiança arrogante. Após as despedidas, ele finalmente se fora.

Mas sua presença ainda era real, com sua mãe elogiando-o e Theo igualmente entusiasmado com o novo amigo. Não havia escapatória. Tina teve a sensação ruim de que nunca haveria.

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Maximus Zavros se sentou sob a galeria do jardim de sua vinícola, em uma das pontas do terraço imenso que dava para o mar Egeu. Era lá onde costumava tomar o café da manhã com seu filho sempre que Ari estava em casa. Hoje era um desses dias. Apesar disso, ele não se sentia à vontade no ambiente, muito menos com seu filho, o que poderia ser visto pelo ar de desapontamento dirigido a Ari assim que ele surgiu da casa.

— Então mais uma vez você volta para casa sem uma mulher para casar! — comentou-o dobrando o jornal que lia e batendo-o com força contra mesa. — Seu primo George é dois anos, mais novo que você. Ele não é atraente como você.Ele não é rico comovocê_. _Ainda assim,ele arrumou uma mulher que agraciará o resto de sua vida! — Ele fez um gesto de frustração. — O que há de errado com você?

— Talvez eu tenha desperdiçado uma chance — disse Ari enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava.

— O que isso quer dizer?

Ari se serviu de suco de laranja. Seria uma conversa longa, e sua garganta estava seca. Após um gole longo, respondeu:

— Quer dizer que eu já encontrei a mulher com a qual casarei, mas a abandonei há seis anos e agora preciso reconquistá-la. O que será complicado, porque está bastante defensiva comigo.

— Defensiva? Porque defensiva? Você foi educado paraser fino o suficiente e não deixar nenhuma mulher defensiva. E por que você precisase casar com ela? Apenas sossegar ao lado de uma resmungona não lhe fará feliz. Achei que tivesse bom senso, Ari.

— Eu á abandonei grávida. Sem saber, lhe garanto. Ela deu à luz um menino, que tem 5 anos agora.

— Um filho! Um neto! — O assunto mudou imediatamente. O pai de Ari refletiu por vários minutos sobre a notícia inesperada antes de retomar a conversa.

— Tem certeza de que é seu?

— Sem dúvida. O menino não apenas se parece bastante comigo como a data de nascimento sugere que ele foi concebido quando eu estava com Christina.

— Quem é. Christina? É possível que ela tivesse um amante?

Ari balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Estávamos muitos envolvidos naquele período. E ela era virgem, pai. Eu a conheci quando fui à Austrália. Ela começava uma carreira promissora de modelo... Jovem, linda, totalmente cativante. Quando terminei meus negócios por lá, me despedi. Não pensava em me casar naquela época e também achei que ela fosse jovem demais para considerar a idéia. Achei que a vida estava começando para ela.

— Austrália... — Maximus franziu á testa. — Comoa encontrou de novo? Você não voltou para lá.

— A noiva de George, Cassandra... Quando eles passaram a noite no apartamento de Atenas, descobri que ela era irmã de Christina. Christina será madrinha no casamento, e seu filho, Theo, meu filho, trará as alianças. Eles estão em Atenas, prestes a vir a Santorini, e fui a uma festa de família para encontrá-los.

— A família sabe que você é o pai?

— Não. Eles obviamente não souberam de mim. Mas não posso ignorar isso, pai. Christina me deseja. Ela está apavorada por estar envolvida comigo de novo.

— Ela quer manter o menino para si.

— Sim.

— Então... O conceito que ela faz de você tem de mudar.

Seu pai ter chegado a uma conclusão logo foi um alívio para Ari, mesmo que tenha sido uma evidente, pois envolvia um neto.

— Eu pretendo trabalhar nisso a partir de amanhã. É o aniversário de Theo, e eu consegui arrumar com que os dois passassem um tempo comigo.

— Ela não veio por vontade própria?

— Eu fiz com que ela não pudesse dizer não. O fato de ela não querer revelar para sua família que sou o pai de Theo faz com que eu tenha uma vantagem sobre ela. Pelo menos, até o casamento. Senti que ela não deseja tirar as atenções da irmã desta vez.

— Ela se importa com a família... Gostei. Daria uma boa mulher, Ari?

Ari deu um sorriso irônico.

— Pelo menos, ela gosta de crianças, o que não pode ser dito de Felicity Fullbright. Ainda a acho, muito bonita. O que posso fazer pai? Fiz a cama e agora vou ter que deitar nela. Quando conhecer o menino, saberá do que estou falando.

— Quando eles chegam a Santorini?

— Hoje.

— Onde ficarão?

— No resort El Greco.

— Eu ligarei para o gerente pessoalmente. Pagarei por todas as despesas. Terão frutas frescas e flores em seus quartos, além de uma seleção de nossos melhores vinhos. Tudo com os cumprimentos da família Zavros. Eles precisam ter conhecimento de nossa riqueza e poder. Tende a suscitar a simpatia nas pessoas.

Ari guardou sua opinião para si mesmo. Seu pai poderia estar certo. Ser generoso era capaz de exercer uma influência positiva. Porém Ari já era familiarizado o suficiente com a personalidade dos australianos para saber que eles detestavam exibições de riqueza. Não importava para eles o quão importante alguém fosse isto não o faria melhor que ninguém.

Além disso, Christina já demonstrara ser uma pessoa independente. Ele duvidava que ela pudesse ser dobrada.

— A mãe talvez se impressione — comentou. — O nome dela é Helen, e é uma viúva. Talvez ajude se você e mamãe lhe derem um pouco de atenção no casamento.

Maximus concordou.

— Faremos isso. Como uma avó, ela deve simpatizar com aqueles que desejam ser. Deixarei bem claros meus sentimentos quanto a esta questão.

— Ela é grega, como o marido falecido. As filhas nasceram e foram criadas na Austrália, mas ela provavelmente conhece as tradições... Casamentos arranjados entre famílias. Se ela aceitar que seria melhor para Christina e Theo terem o apoio moral e financeiro de nossa família...

— Deixe comigo. Eu convencerei a mãe. Você convença a filha e o seu filho. É insuportável que sejamos expulsos da vida do menino.

Este era o ponto crucial, pensou Ari. Independentemente de como tudo terminasse, ele seria um bom pai para seu filho.

Foi uma longa viagem. Dez horas em uma barca de Atenas a Santorini. Como Theo estava fascinado com a esteira do barco, Tina passou a maior parte da travessia na popa com ele enquanto sua mãe lia na parte de dentro. Passaram por muitas ilhas, a maioria deserta e feia. Tina notou que eram bem diferentes das belas ilhas tropicais da Austrália.

Era uma decepção, pois esperava algo mais mágico. Porém era óbvio que estas ilhas não seriam pontos turísticos principais, como Mykonos, Paros, Naxos e, especialmente, Santorini.

Quando a barca finalmente adentrou no porto, ela percebeu, com facilidade, a beleza espantosa da paisagem criada pela erupção vulcânica que destruíra civilizações antigas. A água, no que já fora uma cratera, era de um azul lindo, o semicírculo das montanhas altas era fantástico, e alojado nelas, os famosos vilarejos gregos de casas brancas brilhavam sob a luz do sol da tarde.

Tina desejou que Ari Zavros não morasse na ilha. Ela ansiava por aproveitar a estada, queria aproveitar, e resolveu que assim o faria, apesar da presença dele. Se ele tivesse uma consciência, se esqueceria da paternidade, pois veria que não se encaixava na vida que ela construíra para si e Theo. E que eles também não teriam espaço na dele, com sua tendência a colecionar momentos encantadores.

No terminal das barcas, o transporte as aguardava_. _Impaciente, Theo queria saber como o mini ônibus iria dirigir pela incrível estrada em ziguezague que os levaria da base até o topo da encosta de rochas. Como previsto, a viagem foi tranqüila, e a vista das janelas do ônibus, belíssima.

A vista do resort El Greco dava para o outro lado da ilha, pois era localizado na encosta, e os quartos cercavam as piscinas a cada nível da rocha. Os prédios eram; pintado de azul e branco e os jardins possuíam uma aparência tropical, por conta das diversas buganvílias e hibiscos coloridos. A recepção era agradável e espaçosa, mobiliada com elegância e com vista para o mar ao fim. Um lugar muito bonito pensou Tina. Um lugar para relaxar. Porém o clima ameno rapidamente ficou tenso quando se registraram no balcão da entrada.

— Ah, Sra. Savalas, só um minuto, por favor! — pediu o recepcionista rapidamente, com um sorriso um tanto bajulador. — Preciso informar ao gerente de sua chegada. — Ele se encolheu em uma entrada para anunciar o fato. — O grupo dos Savalas chegou.

Um homem de terno saiu de dentro do escritório de trás, trazendo um sorriso parecido com o do recepcionista à medida que se aproximava do balcão.

— Há algum problema com nossa reserva? — perguntou Helen, ansiosa.

— Nenhum Sra. Savalas. Nós as colocamos nos quartos no primeiro nível, que é mais próximo ao restaurante e ao bar da piscina. Se houver mais algo que possamos fazer para tornar sua estada agradável, basta pedir e será feito.

— Quanta hospitalidade — disse Helen, aliviada.

— As instruções do Sr. Zavros são para tornar sua hospedagem à melhor possível, Sra. Savalas. Soube que estão aqui para um casamento em família.

— Sim, mas... — Olhou confusa para Tina, cujos punhos se cerraram instintivamente quando ouviu o nome que soava como um alarme de perigo. — É muita gentileza de Ari Zavros ter...

— Não, não, foi Maximus Zavros que nos instruiu — corrigiu o gerente. — É que o sobrinho dele está se casando com sua filha. Família é tudo, e suas despesas durante sua estadia no El Greco já estão pagas. Tudo será cobrado dele, então, não se preocupe com o cartão de crédito, Sra. Savalas. Não irá fazer uso dele aqui.

A mãe de Tina balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar.

— Eu nem conheço este Maximus Zavros.

O gerente não se importou.

— Com certeza, o conhecerá no casamento, Sra. Savalas.

— Eu não sei se posso aceitar esta... Esta proposta.

— Mas a senhora precisa! — disse o gerente, horrorizado com a possibilidade de uma recusa. — Sr. Zavros é um homem muito rico e poderoso. Ele ficaria ofendido se não aceitasse sua hospitalidade, e eu seria culpado se não concordasse. Por favor, Sra. Savalas... Eu imploro para que aproveite. É tudo o que ele deseja.

— Bom... — Sua mãe parecia confusa e indecisa até que uma idéia lhe veio. Ela olhou determinada para Tina. — Podemos conversar com Ari sobre isso amanhã.

Tina concordou, conformando-se com o fim de qualquer esperança de que Ari sumisse mais uma vez de sua vida. Ela não acreditava que se tratasse apenas de hospitalidade. A frase família é tudofoi como um soco no estômago. Ela não conseguia ignorar a suspeita terrível de que Ari contara tudo ao pai. Era a única explicação possível para esta atitude extraordinária.

— Deixe-me levá-las a seus quartos. Um carregador trará sua bagagem. — O gerente saiu apressado de trás do balcão. — Quero garantir que tudo seja o melhor possível para vocês.

Os quartos vizinhos eram charmosos, cada um contendo uma área externa murada com uma mesa e cadeiras, para apreciar o ambiente do resort. Pratos extras de frutas frescas e uma seleção de vinhos foram disponibilizados. Os belos arranjos florais eram obviamente extras também. A mãe de Tina estava encantada com tudo. Tina, por sua vez, não conseguia ver nada sem desconfiança, e Theo só queria saber quando ele poderia ir à piscina das crianças.

A bagagem chegou. Tina colocou sua mãe no mesmo quarto que Cassandra dividiria com ela antes do casamento e trouxe Theo para o seu. Em minutos, encontrou suas roupas de banho na mala grande, e precisando sair do quarto contaminado pela presença de Ari, ela e Theo se trocaram rápido e foram para a piscina.

Ela se sentou à beira da piscina rasa enquanto Theo mergulhava e espalhava água, rindo feliz. Um presságio horrível ocupava seus pensamentos, tornando difícil até sorrir para seu filho. O filho de Ari e neto de Maximus Zavros.

Será que eles pretendiam reivindicar oficialmente sua guarda?

Pessoas como essas não se importavam em perturbar a vida alheia. Se quisessem algo, por qualquer razão, iam atrás e conseguiam. Como quartos em um resort.

Praticamente tudo poderia ser conquistado com riqueza.

Ela temia pelo futuro. Estava nesta ilha, a ilha deles, pelos próximos cinco dias e seria impossível não encontrar a família de Ari no casamento. De repente, revelar de forma abrupta a paternidade dele em Dubai não era mais um erro terrível. Ele descobriria no casamento. Era inevitável que acontecesse. Ela estava em rota de colisão com Ari Zavros a partir do momento em que sua irmã aceitou se casar com o primo dele.

A grande pergunta era: como lidar com ele?

Deveria confessar tudo para sua mãe agora?

Pensar em todas as alternativas possíveis de revelar o segredo antes que absolutamente necessário lhe deu uma dor de cabeça. Resolveu que o melhor seria esperar, pelo menos, até o encontro de amanhã com Ari. Então ela saberia quais eram suas intenções com Theo e o que ela poderia fazer, ou não, a respeito.

Amanhã... O aniversário de 5 anos de Theo.

O primeiro ao lado do pai.

Tina sabia que odiaria cada minuto daquele dia.

**CAP****Í****TULO CINCO**

Tina e Theo estavam prestes a ir com sua mãe para o café da manhã, no restaurante, quando Ari ligou para seu quarto. Ela rapidamente pediu para que sua mãe fosse antes com Theo enquanto conversava com o cavalheiro sobre os planos para o dia. Assim que eles se distanciaram, ela voltou a ser defensiva, querendo saber com o que teria que lidar.

— Você contou sobre Theo para o seu pai, não foi? — acusou ela, em tom choroso.

— Sim, contei — respondeu calmamente. — Ele tinha o direito de saber, assim como eu. Mas você nos negou isso por cinco anos, Christina.

— Você deixou claro que tinha terminado comigo, Ari.

— Você poderia ter me procurado. Minha família é conhecida. Uma busca simples pela internet...

— Ah, claro! Imagino o quanto você gostaria de ter uma mulher dispensada correndo atrás de você. Qualquer contato meu via computador você apagaria.

— Não se soubesse que estava grávida.

— Você acreditaria? — perguntou ela em tom desafiador. A hesitação dele serviu como justificativa imediata de sua decisão.

— Achei que tomasse anticoncepcionais, Christina — disse ele, tentando se explicar. — Com certeza, tomaria precauções. Mas agora estamos em uma situação diferente, temos uma ligação que exige continuidade. É melhor que se acostume com a idéia, porque não deixarei mais de fazer parte da vida do meu filho.

O tom impiedoso da fala de Ari lhe fez perceber que ele entraria com uma ação para obter a custódia. Uma batalha por Theo seria inevitável. Ela precisava ganhar tempo.

Dominando o pânico que ameaçava tomá-la, Tina tentou negociar com ele.

— Você disse, em Atenas, que podíamos tornar esta situação mais fácil ou complicada, Ari.

— Sim, e falei sério. Tem alguma sugestão?

— Você arruinou minha vida uma vez, e acho que isso não impediria você de arruiná-la de novo. Mas, por favor... Não estrague o noivado da minha irmã. Seria uma atitude horrível e egoísta, um comportamento típico de você, mas... Eu ajudarei você a conhecer seu filho nos próximos dias se você não contar para todos que é o pai até o casamento.

O silêncio logo após a proposta era de deixar os nervos à flor da pele.

Tina cerrou os dentes e expôs como seria a situação complicada.

— Eu lutarei contra você em toda oportunidade que tiver se não concordar, Ari.

— Quando eu fui horrível e egoísta com você durante nosso relacionamento? — perguntou ele secamente, como se sua reputação tivesse sido abalada.

— Você me fez acreditar em uma mentira... Para se aproveitar — respondeu ela com acidez. — E se você fizer isso com Theo, quero que vá para o inferno.

— Chega! Aceito a proposta. Encontrarei vocês no resort em uma hora. Nós vamos passar o dia juntos e felizes por nosso filho.

Ari desligou antes que Tina pudesse dizer algo mais. Sua mão tremia quando colocou o telefone de volta. Pelo menos, o casamento de Cass não sofreria. Quanto ao resto, ela teria que lidar com esta situação um dia por vez.

Levou uma hora inteira para que Ari se acalmasse das ofensas de Christina. Raiva e ressentimento ferviam dentro dele. Não era normal para ele ficar tão aborrecido por conta de uma mulher. Era por causa de Theo, justificou. Era natural que suas emoções se intensificassem se seu filho estava envolvido.

Quanto a Christina, a hostilidade dela era completamente irracional. Ele se lembrava de ter se portado como um cavalheiro e enchido-a de presentes, falando palavras açucaradas que toda mulher gosta de ouvir, jantando com ela, fazendo de tudo para que estivesse sempre feliz. Ninguém poderia ter sido um primeiro amante melhor do que ele.

Era culpa dele que o anticoncepcional falhou e á deixou grávida?

Ele nunca, nuncaquis arrumar a vida dela. Ele teria lidado com tudo de maneira honrada se soubesse. Tina poderia estar vivendo no luxo há anos, como membro de sua família, em vez de enfrentar uma maternidade solteira.

Esta foi uma escolha dela, não dele. Ela não lhe dera uma. Se houvesse alguém cujo caráter fosse objeto de julgamento nesta situação, seria o dela. Foi uma atitude egoístae horríveldela em negar a ele as delícias da paternidade.

Mas... Não havia nada de egoísta em querer preservar o casamento da irmã.

Ari também não se recordava de ela ter feito qualquer pedido egoísta durante o período em que estiveram juntos. Tina era diferente de Felicity Fullbright. Muito, muito diferente. A companhia de Tina foi agradável em todos os momentos.

Aos poucos, ele se acalmou o suficiente para refletir sobre suas acusações... Você me fez acreditar em uma mentira... Para se aproveitar.

No que ele a fizera acreditar?

A resposta era bem evidente quando pensou a respeito. Ela era jovem, inexperiente, e provavelmente confundiu o ritual de sedução com amor de verdade. Assim, ela teria se decepcionado profundamente quando ele a deixou. Ficou tão decepcionada a ponto de não conseguir contar sobre a gravidez, pois não agüentaria vê-lo de novo.

Tina acharia que ele poderia também decepcionar Theo, fingindo amá-lo para abandoná-lo em seguida.

Ari precisava mudar o conceito de Tina sobre ele, para que aceitasse que jamais abandonaria seu filho. Precisava provar a ela que Theo seria bem recebido e amado por sua família. Quanto a conquistá-la e casar-se com ela... Era improvável que acontecesse.

Aquele olhar penetrante dela abateria qualquer tentativa de sedução de sua parte.

O que faria então?

Ela lhe fizera uma proposta.

Por que não fazer outra?

Uma proposta irresistível.

Ari elaborou a idéia enquanto dirigia até o resort El Greco.

— Ele parece um deus grego — comentou a mãe de Tina, admirando Ari Zavros enquanto ele andava pelo terraço até a seção ao ar livre do restaurante, na qual terminavam de tomar café.

O coração de Tina encolheu. Ela própria pensara o mesmo no passado: um deus grego alourado, com o cabelo queimado de sol, olhos castanho-claros faiscantes e pele dourada. E, claro, ainda era verdade. O short branco e o tênis que usava exibiam seu corpo atlético, a força viril de suas pernas e braços e o largo peitoral masculino. Ele se destacava.

Desta vez, porém, Tina não se derreteria perante ele.

— Trazendo presentes também — ironizou, observando o pacote que carregava debaixo do braço.

— Para mim? — quis saber Theo, animado.

Ari ouviu sua voz e sorriu para seu filho assim que chegou à mesa e o presenteou com o grande pacote.

— Sim, para você. Feliz aniversário, Theo.

— Posso abrir? — perguntou o menino, olhando com desejo o embrulho.

— Antes você deve agradecer a Ari — respondeu Tina.

— Muito obrigado, — Theo obedeceu de maneira entusiasmada.

— Pode abrir. É algo para você construir quando não tiver nada para fazer.

Era uma estação de trem de blocos de montar, para a alegria de Theo.

— Ele adora blocos de montar — comentou Helen, cada vez mais impressionada com o deus grego.

— Achei que gostasse — respondeu Ari. — Meus sobrinhos também gostam. Os quartos deles estão cheios disso.

— Por falar em família... — A mãe de Tina rapidamente encaixou o assunto. — Aparentemente, seu pai insistiu em pagar por nossa hospedagem aqui e...

— O prazer é todo nosso, Sra. Savalas — interrompeu Ari, sorrindo para garantir que estava tudo bem. — Quando estiver em Patmos, à família de George cuidará de vocês. Aqui, em Santorini, meu pai é seu anfitrião e pediu que convidasse todos para um jantar hoje, em nossa casa. Assim, poderemos nos conhecer até o casamento.

Helen se comoveuimediatamente.

— Nossa! Quanta gentileza!

Tina encarou Ari. Será que ele mentiu quando concordou com a proposta? E os pais dele? Foram avisados para não revelar o parentesco com Theo? Ele se certificava dos próprios interesses, e Tina não tinha certeza se os dela seriam respeitados. Longede estar, comovida com a gentileza,seu corpo endurecia de tensão.

— Eu contei para minha mãe que era seu aniversário, Theo. Ela vai fazer um bolo especial, com cinco velas, para você soprar e fazer um desejo. Você tem o dia inteiro para pensar no que vai pedir.

O dia inteiro para encantar Theo, pensou Tina com pesar. Ela sabia que poderia ser maravilhosopor um período. O que preocupava Tina era quanto tempo duraria, o quão constante seria a presença de Ari como pai.

— Pretende se juntar a nós, Sra. Savalas? — perguntou ele, aparentemente feliz em ter a companhia da mãe dela, embora fosse mais provável que enxergasse uma oportunidade de aliar ainda mais a mãe de Tina ao seu lado.

— Não, não. É demais para mim. Pretendo passear pelo vilarejo, visitar a igreja na qual será o casamento, fazer algumas compras, ir ao museu — sorriu ela para Tina, encorajando-a com o olhar. — É melhor para jovens, assim como vocês ficarem mais à vontade juntos.

Tina mal evitou uma expressão de desdém diante das ilusões românticas da mãe. Um homem lindo com a filha solteira em uma ensolarada ilha grega.

— Estou ansiosa pelo jantar — acrescentou a mãe de Tina, aprovando por completo os planos de Ari para o dia.

Tina calou um resmungo.

Não havia escapatória.

Concordou em permitir que ele voltasse para sua vida caso mantivesse segredo até o casamento. Porém, se Ari ou os pais dele contassem tudo à noite, ela os faria pagar caro por colocarem seus interesses à frente dos outros.

Após retornarem ao quartobrevemente para guardar o presente em cima da cama de Theo, se lavar e pegarem chapéus e roupas de banho; reencontraram Ari e foram caminhar na cidade de Fira. Tina colocou Theo entre ela e Ari, propositalmente. Ele segurou a mão dela e, sem saber, a do pai. Ela pensava de que forma explicaria a verdade para o filho... O que lhe dava uma dor no coração.

— Os seus pais sabem de nosso acordo? — perguntou a Ari, por cima de Theo.

— Saberão logo — assegurou.

Ela precisava acreditar nele... Até que sua certificação se provasse falsa, como tudo o que havia lhe dito no passado. Será que jogaria limpo desta vez? Esperava que sim. Não se tratava mais dele ou dela, mas da vida de seu filho.

A vista, na caminhada, era espetacular. Via-se a fantástica cratera cercada pelo mar e murada por rochedos imponentes. Dois cruzeiros brancos esplêndidos estavam no meio domar azule brilhante, e Theo apontava para eles, animado.

— Vamos passear em um daqueles barcos?

— Não, eles são grandes demais para chegar perto de terra firme — respondeu Ari. — Está vendo os barcos menores saindo de dentro deles? Eles servem para levar os passageiros para a ilha e depois de volta. Iremos, em um barco que nos levará a qualquer lugar que queiramos ir. Você pode até pilotar um pouco se quiser.

Theo estava estupefato.

— Posso? Posso de verdade?

— Você senta no meu colo e pode ser o capitão. Eu te ensino.

— Ouviu mamãe? Vou ser um capitão de barco.

— Seu barco, Ari? — perguntou Tina, imaginando, ansiosa, que outras surpresas ele teria para impressionar Theo.

— Um barco de família. Está nos aguardando no cais da cidade.

A família. A família rica dele. Como impediria estas pessoas de impressionarem seu filho? Ele era um inocente, assim como ela era até conhecer Ari. Era inevitável que isto acontecesse, o que poderia resultar em uma disputa por seu amor.

Um mal-estar tomou conta de Tina enquanto eles andavam pela cidade. Seria fácil para Ari conquistar a afeição de Theo. Foi exatamente assim com ela. Ele tinha tudo a seu favor. Mesmo agora, consciente do quão danoso era, ela ainda o achava atraente. Depois que ele se foi, nenhum outro homem foi capaz de lhe despertar o interesse por todos esses anos. Enquanto isso, ele, com certeza; conquistou todas as mulheres bonitas que lhe interessaram. Como a loura de Dubai e, provavelmente, dezenas de outras.

Estava tudo errado. Ari fora o seu único homem, mas ela não importava nada para ele. Sua única importância agora era ser a mãe do filho dele, e teriam que lidar um com o outro.

Na estrada que dava para a bela igreja branca que dominava a encosta, se depararam com a estátua de um burro do lado de fora de uma loja para turistas, com muitos mostruários de cartões-postais. O burro fora pintado de rosa e, na parte do meio, havia uma abertura para cartas. Acima da abertura, havia um coração vermelho pintado, com os dizeres "Correio do Amor".

— Eu não pude sentar no camelo, mamãe. Posso sentar no burro? — pediu Theo.

— Daqui a pouco, vai se sentar num burro de verdade. Não é melhor? — sugeriu Tina, mentalmente se afastando de qualquer coisa que envolvesse amor.

Theo negou com a cabeça.

— Não será rosa. Queria tirar uma foto nele.

— Então vamos fazê-lo para o aniversariante — disse Ari,colocando Theo no burro e ficando do seu lado para garantir que se sentasse com segurança.

Ambos sorriram para ela. Era uma foto de pai e filho que fez o coração de Tina doer enquanto ela olhava pelo visor da câmera e tirava a foto.

— Agora você fica ao lado de Theo. Vou tirar uma de vocês juntos — sugeriu Ari rapidamente.

— Sim! Vem cá, mamãe! — concordou Theo.

Ela deu a câmera para Ari e trocaram de lugar.

— Sorria! — mandou-ele.

Ela sorriu. Logo após ter batido a foto, ele pegou o celular do bolso da camisa e tirou outra dos dois juntos. Para mostrar aos pais, pensou Tina imediatamente. Esta é a mãe deTheo, e este é seu neto.Provavelmente, saciaria alguma curiosidade deles á seu respeito, mas eles encarariam mesmo Theo, vendo Ari nele: um Zavros, não um Savalas.

— Você tem um lindo sorriso, Christina — disse Ari ternamente enquanto devolvia a câmera e levantava Theo do burro.

— Pare com isso! — sussurrou ela, dando-lhe um olhar hostil. Ela não agüentaria ouvi-lo elogiá-la quando ele provavelmente tramava uma forma para ganhar a custódia de seu filho.

— Parar com o quê? — retornou ele, intrigado.

Theo se distraía com uma caixa de brinquedos de pelúcia colocada ao lado dos mostruários de cartões-postais, dando a Tina uma oportunidade para avisar a Ari que não aceitaria nenhum de seus flertes.

— Não quero nenhum elogio seu.

A reação dele foi de negar qualquer intenção ruim.

— Apenas falei a verdade.

— Isto só me lembra a idiota que fui com você, Ari. Não vou ser enganada de novo.

Ari fez uma careta.

— Sinto muito que você tenha tido uma idéia errada do que era o nosso relacionamento anterior, Christina.

— Ah! O que exatamente você quis dizer quando disse que eu era especial? — respondeu ela, com umolhar cético.

Ele a encarou com um olhar que a derreteu da cabeça aos pés.

— Você foi especial. Muito! Era eu que não estava preparado para um relacionamento sério. Mas agora estou. Quero me casar com você, Christina.

O coração de Tina parou. Ela o olhava em estado de choque. Esta fora inesperada.

Era por causa de Theo, racionalizou. Ari achava que era a melhor maneira, a mais fácil, de conseguir Theo! Quem elaera ou o que elaqueria não importava.

— Pode esquecer! — disse ela, sucinta. — Não vou mudar minha vida para sua conveniência.

— Eu poderia ser conveniente para você também — afirmou ele rapidamente.

Os olhos dela zombaram da afirmação.

— Como assim?

— Uma vida relaxada. Sem brigas pelo Theo. Nós ô criaremos juntos. Você teria total liberdade para fazer o que quisesse desde que seja razoável.

— Casamento com você não é nenhuma garantia disso. Pode fazer qualquer proposta que quiser Ari. Não vou aceitar.

— E se eu lhe fornecesse uma? Faríamos um acordo pré-nupcial que garantiria a você e Theo segurança financeira pelo resto de suas vidas — sorriu com ironia. — Pense como um pagamento justo por todo sofrimento que causei a você.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de sustentar Theo.

— Mas não o bastante para lhe fornecer todas as vantagens que a riqueza pode trazer.

— Dinheiro não é tudo. Além do mais, não quero ser sua mulher. Seria apenas mais dor para mim.

— Eu me lembro do como foi bom quando fizemos amor. Pode ser assim de novo, Christina.

Ela corou ao se recordar do quanto o amou.

— Você pensa que uma lua de mel sedutora vale por um casamento, Ari? Casar-se comigo é apenas um golpe cínico para ter acesso a nosso filho. Assim que conseguir, não se importará mais. Conhecerá outras mulheres que lhe darão experiências encantadoras.Tem como afirmar sinceramente que largará isso?

— Se estiver disposta a dividir a cama comigo e formar uma família como gostaria, seria um marido fiel, como meu pai — falou, com um ar de honestidade.

— Como posso acreditar nisso? — chorou ela, certa de que esta sinceridade não poderia ser verdadeira.

— Esta noite, você conhecerá meus pais. O casamento deles foi arranjado, mas eles fizeram funcionar. Foi voltado para a família, e eles são completamente dedicados um ao outro. Não vejo por que não poderíamos ter a mesma felicidade, desde que tenhamos boa vontade o bastante entre nós. Boa vontade por nosso filho, Christina.

— Exceto que não confio em você — acusou ela. — Não tenho nenhum motivo para isso.

— Neste caso, colocamos no acordo pré-nupcial que eu lhe darei o divórcio se for infiel. Somente você, terá a guarda irrestrita do nosso filho, além de um acerto financeiro que cuidará de qualquer necessidade possível.

Tina se espantou de novo.

— Você faria tudo isso?

— Sim. Esta é a proposta que tenho para você, Christina. — Enquanto Theo se aproximava deles, Ari a encarou decidido e sussurrou: — Pense a respeito.

**CAP****Í****TULO SEIS**

Ari se irritou bastante consigo mesmo. Christina o provocara demais. Ele deveria ter insistido somente no acordo financeiro e não permitir que a desconfiança dela o fizesse oferecer a guarda irrestrita se ele fosse infiel no casamento. Era impossível voltar atrás agora. Se ela mantivesse aquele comportamento frio e severo, ele teria secondenado a uma situação em que não gostaria de permanecer por muito tempo.

A vontade de ganhar estava em seu sangue, mas, em geral, sua mente oalertava quando o preço pedido era alto demais. Por que ele não parou desta vez? Foi como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo desafio representado por ela, àquela força sombria lutandocontra ele, com tudo o que tinha, fazendo-o querer ganhar acima de tudo.

O risco era alto. Queria o filho o tempo todo, vivendo em sua casa, não dooutro lado do oceano, com o direito de visita decidido por uma vara de família. Mas um sentimento forte dentro dele queria reconquistar Christina também. Talvez fossem seus instintos informando-o que ela daria o tipo de mulher que desejava... Melhor que qualquer outra que conheceu. Ela havia provado ser uma boa mãe, uma mãe que realmente se importava.

Quanto a dividir a cama, certamente não seria difícil encontrar uma solução razoável.

Ela já estivera completamente em suas mãos anteriormente, uma bela moça, como um botão de rosa, cujas pétalas haviam desdobrado, florescendo-a de maneira completa e gloriosa. Ela era mais forte agora. A força de sua paixão o excitava. Era mais uma paixão ao contrário, por ele no momento, mas sabia que poderia reverter isso para um lado positivo...

Ela possuía um sorriso lindo. Queria que ela se abrisse para ele. E também queria ver aqueles olhos escuros magníficos brilhando de prazer... Prazer com ele. A cama deles não precisava ser fria. Se ele acertasse os pontos fracos dela... Era isso ou acabara de fazer a pior proposta de sua vida.

Ari começou a notar os detalhes desta nova Christina enquanto caminhavam pelas vielas de lojas até o topo da cidade. O cabelo curto ficara bom nela, enfatizando as maçãs do rosto impressionantes e o belo e longo pescoço. Os lábios carnudos eram muito sexy, como se picado por uma abelha, igual aos de Angelina Jolie, embora menos acentuados.

Não era tão alta quanto à irmã ou tão magra. Na verdade, possuía belas curvas, com os seios maiores que quando jovem, sua cintura não era mais tão fina, provavelmente por ter dado à luz, mas ainda era de uma feminilidade provocadora, até os quadris ordenadamente arredondados.

Hoje ela usava uma blusa bonita com listras verdes e brancas, cortada em ângulos, que informavam ser uma roupa de marca, um provável presente de Cassandra. Combinou com uma calça capri branca, na qual o formato de suas pernas tornava-a distinta, pernas que Ari ansiava que se enroscassem nele, urgentemente. Ela poderia ser uma ótima mulher, de que teria orgulho, uma que não iria largar se lhe desse uma abertura.

Ele faria isto acontecer.

De qualquer maneira, ele precisava fazer com que acontecesse.

Casamento! Nunca em suas fantasias mais loucas Tina considerou esta possibilidade com Ari Zavros. Não desde que ele havia deixado a Austrália, acabando por inteiro com qualquer idéia romântica. Mas não se tratava de romance. Era uma proposta calculada para obter o que desejava, e ele poderia enganá-la com a promessa de fidelidade.

Como acreditaria que ele não iria largá-la no futuro? À medida que caminhavam pelas vielas, vendedoras fascinantes o observavam, devorando-o com os olhos. Enquanto parava para comprar um cachecol bonito, a vendedora mantinha o olhar em Ari, mal olhando para Tina quando ela pagou.

Ari era um ímã sensual. Apesar do jeito como a deixou, ela não era imune á seu charme, o que tornava duplamente perigoso aceitar qualquer nível de intimidade com ele.

Apenas se machucaria de novo. Casar-se com ele seria uma loucura masoquista. Mas, provavelmente, era melhor fingir considerar suaproposta até o casamento de Cass, de modo a garantir que ele seguisse a proposta dela.

Então a verdade seria revelada sem o efeito de uma bomba, e os direitos de visitação seriam discutidos. Ela não negaria a ele passar tempo com seu filho, já que parecia decidido a assumir a paternidade, mas ele teria de vir à Austrália. A Grécia não era a terra de Theo, e isto não mudaria.

Eles alcançaram o topo da cidade, onde um bonde elétrico descia até o antigo porto.

Outra, alternativa seria um passeio de burro em um caminho em ziguezague, de cima para baixo. Tina preferia o bonde, mas Ari estava disposto a cumprir a promessa que fizera a Theo. Assim, ela não protestou quando ele selecionou três burros para o passeio: o menor para o filho deles, o maior, para si e um de tamanho intermediário para ela.

Theo estava animadíssimo quando Ari o montou no que havia escolhido para ele.

Rapidamente, Tina recusou qualquer ajudar e usou um banco para montar em seu burro. Não queria sentir as mãos de Ari nela, nem que ele se aproximasse demais e causasse alguma reação estranha em seu corpo. Já estava suficientemente perturbada pela proposta ridícula de casamento.

Ele sorriu para ela enquanto montava seu burro. Provavelmente, por uma confiança arrogante de que conseguiria o que queria, assim como ele havia feito com relação ao aniversário de Theo. Tina correspondeu com um sorriso belo,deixando-o pensar o que quisesse, pois sabia, no coração, que faria aquilo que elaconsiderava ser o melhor para seu filho, e ser uma mãe infeliz num casamento infeliz não era uma opção do tipo.

— Vou cavalgar ao lado de Theo — disse Ari. — Se você mantiver o seu andando atrás do dele, poderia ficar atento em ambos.

— Eles costumam se descontrolar? — perguntou ela, apreensiva.

— São alimentados na parte de baixo, e alguns possuem o hábito de correr quando chegam perto do fim.

— Ótimo!

Ele deu outro sorriso confiante.

— Não se preocupe. Cuidarei de ambos. Prometo Christina.

Os olhos dele informavam que a promessa se referia também ao futuro.

Ele poderia elaborar mais ainda sua proposta, torná-la a mais atraente possível, mas ela não estava interessada, pensou Tina sombriamente. Porém reconheceu que ele manteve os burros em uma velocidade moderada enquanto outros animais passavam correndo por eles. E também respondeu com alegria às perguntas freqüentes de Theo, tal um pai indulgente faria.

Theo ria, deliciado e abraçou Ari por impulso quando õ levantou do burro. Tina estava aliviada por estar com os pés no chão. Ficou tensa demais para aproveitar o passeio.

— Pegaremos o bonde elétrico na volta — comentou Ari, ciente de seu desconforto.

— Seria uma boa idéia — concordou Tina.

— Qual é o seu barco? — perguntou Theo, aguardando ansioso pela próxima surpresa.

— É aquele vindo para o porto agora — apontou Ari.

— Parece que já tem um capitão — observou Tina.

— Jason ficará feliz em deixar o leme para Theo enquanto prepara nosso almoço. Será um dia fácil para ele. Quando o barco não é usado pela família, ele cobra passeios, levando oito pessoas por vez. Hoje serão apenas três passageiros.

A resposta bem-humorada a calou. Além do mais, tinha certeza de que tudo a bordo seguiria perfeitamente bem para a diversão de Theo. Ari não sabotaria sua missão em fazer com que o filho pensasse que o homem gentilera absolutamente maravilhoso. Ele havia sido maravilhoso por três meses com ela, sem que qualquer dúvida á seu respeito surgisse em sua cabeça.

O barco branco a motor estava em condições perfeitas.

Um toldo azul e branco cobria a parte de trás, que continha assentos com almofadas listradas em azul e branco. Á Tina foi pedido que se sentasse e relaxasse enquanto Jason saía com o barco e Ari levava Theo para pegar bebidas e lhe mostrar a cozinha.

Ela se sentou e tentou se concentrar e aproveitar a paisagem maravilhosa, permitindo o dia passar sem chamar atenção para si. O jantar com a família reunida testaria seus nervos ao limite, mas, ao menos, sua mãe estaria presente, ajudando-a a continuar a conversa sem percalços. E apesar do estresse que o encontro com os pais de Ari provocaria, Tina decidiu que precisava conhecer o ambiente caseiro dos Zavros, de modo a descobrir se o lugar seria apropriado para Theo, caso visitas em Santorini fossem acordadas.

Sorriu quando escutou Theo dizer:

— Não posso beber refrigerante. Mamãe diz que não me faz bem. Eu bebo água, leite ou suco.

Seja bem-vindo à paternidade, Ari. Nem tudo é diversão apenas. Fazer escolhas saudáveis para seu filho é uma parte importante. Será que ele se importaria em fazer isso ou contrataria uma babá para fazer essas escolhas por ele?

Tina anotou mentalmente a questão como um item a se discutir antes de concordar com visitas.

— Tudo bem. Do que gostaria? — perguntou ele, sem questionar a opção de bebidas.

— Suco de laranja.

— E do que sua mamãe gosta?

— Água. Ela bebe muita água.

— Nada de vinho?

Não desde que você intoxicou a minha cabeça.

— Não. É água, café ou chá para mamãe — falou Theo, convicto.

— Bom, após nossa caminhada sob o calor, acho que água gelada seria melhor.

— Sim — concordou Theo.

Ele trouxe jarras de suco de laranja e água com gelo, colocando-as em uma mesa fixada diante dos bancos. Theo carregava uma pilha de óculos de plástico, separando cada um de maneira cuidadosa enquanto Ari retornava à cozinha. Logo, voltou com uma travessa contendo uma seleção de queijos, biscoitos, nozes, azeitonas e uvas.

— Pronto! Fique a vontade — sugeriu-o enquanto servia as bebidas. Ele também bebeu água.

— Adoro azeitonas — afirmou Theo, comendo uma.

— Ah! Um grego de verdade! — anunciou orgulhoso Ari.

— Theo é australiano — corrigiu Tina em seguida.

— Mas Yiayiaé grega, mamãe — comentou Theo.

— Com certeza, corre algum sangue grego nestas veias — declarou Ari, encarando Tina de maneira desafiadora.

— É verdade — concordou ela, resolvendo que o argumento necessário poderia ser feito enquanto retornassem, quando Theo não estivesse presente. A Austrália era seu país de origem. Theo era um cidadão australiano. Uma vara familiar australiana ficaria do lado de Tina. Ao menos, teria isso a seu favor.

Ari conversava com o filho deles, que reagia de maneira positiva à atenção do pai. À medida que eles navegavam em direção ao vulcão, ele explicava por que só restara uma parte, como a erupção ocorrera em um passado muito distante e destruiu tudo. Theo ouvia atentamente, fascinado pelo desastre e ansioso para caminhar na cratera quando desembarcassem.

Daí eles iriam para a ilhota de Palea Kamerii, para nadar nas fontes termais, outra experiência divertida para Theo. Tina não queria pôr o biquíni, estando consciente demais dos olhares de Ari para se sentir à vontade. Porém a noção de ele ir sozinho com Theo a desagradava ainda mais. Ele era o filho delae temia em deixá-lo com Ari sem estar por perto para manter um olho.

Infelizmente, Ari a deixou mais nervosa quando ficou apenas com uma sunga preta.

O corpo dele praticamente nu lhe trouxe lembranças da intimidade que dividiram.

Ela adorava estar com ele na cama: tocá-lo, senti-lo, olhá-lo. Adorava o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava em várias formas. Fora o melhor momento de sua vida. Ainda doía que tudo não tivesse passado apenas de um momento encantadorpara ele. Doía mais ainda o desejo traiçoeiro de tê-lo para si de novo.

Poderia ter, caso aceitasse se casar com ele. Provavelmente, poderia de qualquer jeito.

Sentiu o desejo dele por ela antes de falarem em casamento. Mas sexo entre eles não seria o mesmo. Não saberia como se entregar a ele, de coração aberto, ciente de que não era o amor de sua vida. A cama que dividiriam estaria cheia de fantasmas do passado.

Seria mais fácil colocar as memórias de lado quando voltassem ao barco e se vestissem. Ari vestido não era tão hipnotizante. Ele e Theo tomaram o leme, brincando juntos de capitão, conduzindo o barco para o vilarejo de Oia, localizado ao extremo de Santorini, enquanto Jason se ocupava na cozinha.

Tiveram um almoço delicioso: peixe cozido na hora com salada. Após toda a agitação e de barriga cheia, Theo se aninhou no banco, pôs a cabeça no colo de Tina e dormiu. Jason foi instruído a navegar até que a criança acordasse. Se sobrasse tempo para visitar Oia, ele então os levaria até o pequeno porto.

— Não queremos que ele fique cansado demais para aproveitar a festa de aniversário à noite — comentou Ari com Tina.

— Não. Acho que devemos voltar para casa quando acordar. Fizemos tudo o que prometeu a ele. Ele precisa descansar, brincando com os blocos de montar até a comemoração à noite — disse Tina, também querendo descansar. Foi desgastante estar acompanhada freqüentemente do homem que pretendia arruinar sua vida de novo.

— Tudo bem — respondeu ele com um olhar de admiração. — Você o criou muito bem, Christina. Ele é um menino ótimo.

Ela rangeu os dentes, determinada a não se deixar seduzir por elogios. De propósito, desviou o olhar para os rochedos escuros à frente deles.

— Acho que é importante ensinar bons princípios a uma criança logo cedo — observou ela com um súbito ressentimento com relação a ele, o que a fez acrescentar: — Não quero que ele se torne você.

O silêncio de Ari a enervou, mas ela se recusou a encará-lo.

Em um momento, ele perguntou:

— A que falha de caráter minha você se refere?

— Achar que mulheres não passam de objetos para serem usadas conforme queira — respondeu, desejando que ele pudesse ser honesto consigo mesmo e com ela. — Quero que Theo tenha consideração com as outras pessoas. Espero que ele sempre faça com que as pessoas que conheça se sintam bem.

Outra pausa silenciosa.

Pelo canto do olho, viu Ari se inclinar para frente e colocar os braços sobre as coxas.

— Se eu não tivesse lhe engravidado, Christina — disse ele com suavidade -, você não teria ficado apenas com boas lembranças de nosso relacionamento?

— Você me arrasou, Ari — respondeu com franqueza. — Meus pais me criaram para ser uma boa garota, que acreditava que sexo era parte do amor. Eu acreditei de verdade nisso com você, e foi tudo uma mentira. Então quando descobri que estava grávida, foi ainda pior. Não apenas tive de lidar com o fato ter desapontado meus pais, como aceitar que não passei de um objeto para você.

De certa forma, foi um alívio jogar toda a verdade na cara dele, embora fosse desconhecido se aquilo teria algum efeito. Talvez a respeitasse mais. Ela não era uma peça de xadrez para ser mexida à sua vontade. Queria ser vista como uma pessoa que tinha o direito de determinar o curso de sua própria vida, e desta vez, o faria de acordo com suas crenças.

Ari balançou a cabeça. Estava em uma situação complicada. Não tinha o hábito de sentir culpa por suas ações. Não gostou da sensação. Christina lhe fizera refletir sobre o relacionamento deles de uma forma que não havia encarado antes e que, evidentemente, precisava ser considerado se desejava mudar o rumo.

Ela olhava para o horizonte, um espaço que ocupava sozinha, tendo-o excluído.

Porém sua mão acariciava o cabelo do filho. Ele era o único elo entre ambos, o único com o qual Ari contaria agora. Ele não tinha mais certeza de que a atraía sexualmente, embora se dispusesse a tentar. Enquanto isso, precisava se redimir diante de seus olhos ou ela não cederia à atração física que sabia que ainda existia.

Ele percebeu os olhares dela nas fontes, desviando rapidamente sempre que correspondia. Ela mantinha suas defesas intactas, relembrando do que havia lhe feito no passado. Será que o perdoaria ou seguiria pagando por ter errado com ela mais adiante?

— Sinto muito por tudo — disse ele em um tom baixo. — Foi errado de minha parte ter me envolvido com você. Acho que foi sua inocência que lhe tornou tão atraente, diferente e especial, além da maneira como você me olhava, então... Achei irresistível, Christina. Se isto tem alguma importância para você, não estive com nenhuma mulher cuja companhia fosse tão prazerosa desde então.

À medida que tentava persuadi-la, Ari teve uma breve revelação: estava sendo sincero. Quando ele terminou a relação, colocou-a racionalmente de lado... Muito jovem, não era o momento para um relacionamento sério... Mas quando a reconheceu em Dubai, quis experimentar toda aquela doçura de novo, especialmente comparada à amargura representada por Felicity Fullbright.

Christina balançou a cabeça. Não acreditava nele.

— É verdade — insistiu.

Ela se virou e lhe deu um olhar que o acusava de ser insincero. Ari se manteve resoluto, dando o melhor de si para convencê-la de que poderiam recomeçar construir uma relação renovada entre eles.

— Você não me procurou Ari — constatou direta. — Você me esqueceu.

— Não. Eu a coloquei de lado por motivos que achei válidos no momento, mas não me esqueci de você, Christina. Assim que a reconheci em Dubai, o desejo de retomar foi imediato. E tudo isso antes de você me contar sobre Theo.

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas. Com sorte, se recordaria de que o impulso viera antes de contar sobre o filho.

— Você estava acompanhado de outra mulher — mencionou-a, como se o impulso também escondesse más intenções.

— Queria não estar com ela antes mesmo de ver você. Por favor... Acredite nisso pelo menos. É verdade.

Pela primeira vez, ela observou incerteza em seu olhar. Ela voltou à expressão normal, ocultando os pensamentos.

— Conte-me quais foram os motivos válidos.

— Pensei que ainda tínhamos muito para experimentar sem laços que impedissem nossas escolhas. Você mal tinha começado uma carreira de modelo, Christina, e era evidente que você teria uma grande carreira internacional. Como sua irmã.

A boca dela fez uma careta amarga enquanto observava o filho que dormia.

— Se você nunca me esqueceu, Ari, nunca ficou curioso em saber por que eu não tive uma carreira internacional?

— Esperava que tivesse. Achei que tinha escolhido ficar na Austrália. Algumas pessoas não gostam de abandonar o que lhes é familiar.

— Eu não era boa o bastante para você voltar — declarou ela.

— Fiquei muito preso aos negócios da família nos últimos seis anos, Christina. — argumentou logo. — Foi apenas agora, reencontrando você e descobrindo que tenho um filho, que minhas prioridades sofreram uma mudança repentina.

— Espera mais um pouco, Ari — comentou-a, seca. — Elas podem mudar de novo.

— Não. Não vou retirar minha proposta de casamento. Gostaria que a considerasse com seriedade.

Ela lhe respondeu, com olhar, que não prometia nada.

— Pensarei a respeito. Não me pergunte mais nada agora. — Ela se voltou para Theo. — Também estou cansada. Por favor, peça a Jason que nos leve de volta a Fira.

— Como queira — disse ele, levantando-se para cumprir o pedido.

Tentar forçá-la mais não iria resultar em nada que já não tivesse obtido durante o dia.

Embora não confiasse nele, ao menos, estava ouvindo-o. À noite, teria a oportunidade de apresentá-la ao ambiente familiar ao qual pretendia trazer ela e Theo.

Precisava ser o mais acolhedor possível.

**CAP****Í****TULO SETE**

Enquanto Theo se mantinha ocupando juntando as peças da estação de trem, Tina imaginou como seria a vida se não tivesse engravidado. Teria superado o rompimento doloroso com Ari e voltado todas as suas energias para uma carreira de modelo bem-sucedida?

Quase uma certeza.

Ela era bem jovem, apenas 18 anos na época, e a rejeição dele á faria querer provar para ele que era especial tão especial que se arrependeria de tê-la largado.

Cassandra a ajudaria a começar na cena internacional. Se tivesse a chance, tentaria chegar ao topo, fazendo o que pedissem para que fosse requisitada e se manter em destaque: desfiles, capas de revistas, eventos de celebridades que a tornariam ainda mais famosa. A ambição seria focada em fazer Ari repensar sua decisão e querer, revê-la.

Quando e se ele retornasse, seria fria. Não se jogaria a seus pés. Faria com que ele corresse atrás dela, para merecê-la, e não cederia até que declarasse estar dominado pela paixão e que não poderia viver sem ela. Ele proporia casamento.

O que ele fez hoje.

Exceto que as circunstâncias seriam outras se Theo não existisse. Isto mudava a situação por completo, tornando a proposta de casamento sem qualquer valor.

Embora Ari expressasse alegria ao vê-la em Dubai.

Mas era apenas uma lembrançaagradávelque retornava.

Ela não era mais a menina ingênua de antes e nunca mais seria, logo, seria impossível para ele retomar o prazer que sentia em sua companhia no passado. Certamente ele perceberia. Palavras vazias, significando nada.

Não se abalaria com o que ele dissesse. Ou por seu sex-appeal, que era uma distração preocupante, pois a fazia acreditar que ele era sincero quando era mais provável que estivesse apenas amolecendo-a para que se dobrasse à vontade dele. Era importante manter a cabeça no lugar durante a noite. Ele tinha direitos sobre Theo, mas nenhum sobre ela.

Ainda fazia calor quando foi se vestir para a festa. A mãe de Tina usava uma combinação de túnica e saia pretas com jóias douradas, que davam um toque festivo. Tina optou por um vestido de verão vermelho e branco, junto com sandálias brancas e brincos feitos de pequenas conchas brancas.

Ela vestiu Theo com um short, sandálias azul-marinho e uma camisa branca com listras vermelhas na altura do peito. Ele insistiu em pôr um broche com um rosto sorridente e o número cinco desenhados. Ari comprou para ele pela manhã enquanto olhavam as lojas, e Theo o usava com orgulho.

— Olha só! — gritou ele, apontando para o broche quando Ari veio buscá-las.

Ari riu e o levantou bem alto, girou-o e o segurou contra o ombro. Ele sorriu e disse:

— É maravilhoso fazer 5 anos, Theo.

Tina estava convicta de que Theo amaria ter Ari como pai. O coração dela apertou quando percebeu como tudo mudaria quando a verdade fosse revelada. Os pais de Ari já sabiam. Ela apenas queria que o encontro fosse cuidadoso e discreto.

Para seu alívio, Ari sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe durante a ida até sua casa, no outro lado da ilha. Era perto da vinícola Santo, disse ele. Então Tina recordou que ele viera à Austrália para conhecer a indústria de vinho local. Enquanto passavam por campos de vinhas, fascinou-se ao notar que as videiras se estendiam pelo chão, em vez de ficarem em pé, em fileiras. Era uma medida para proteger as uvas de ventos ruins, explicou Ari para sua mãe, que conversou alegremente com ele durante a trajetória.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao lar dos Zavros. A entrada para carros era semicircular e tinha uma fonte com três sereias ao centro, o que imediatamente chamou a atenção de Theo. O lugar era composto de três casarões no estilo mediterrâneo, conectados por uma série de colunas. Obviamente, eram todas brancas, assim como os edifícios em Santorini.

Ari as conduziu à casa central, que era mais larga que as outras duas. Tudo denotava enorme riqueza. Riqueza intimidadora para Tina.

— Jantaremos no terraço — informou-as, enquanto ele as guiava por um corredor bastante espaçoso que claramente dividia o casarão.

O chão era magnificamente ladrilhado em um padrão de ondas e conchas, terminando em um terraço enorme com vista para o mar. À frente, uma piscina azul e brilhante. À esquerda, havia uma galeria comprida coberta por vinhas. O coração de Tina bateu forte quando avistou um casal, que deveria ser os pais de Ari, sentado em uma mesa logo abaixo.

Eles se levantaram de suas cadeiras para receber os hóspedes. Tina ficou tensa quando notou que ambos olharam primeiro para Theo. Cumprimentaram sua mãe com graça e aguardaram que apresentasse a filha e o neto.

Maximus Zavros parecia uma versão mais velha de Ari. A esposa dele, Sophie, ainda era uma mulher de beleza impactante, com cabelo liso ondulado, olhos castanho-claros afetuosos e uma figura cheia de curvas e ligeiramente roliça. Embora ambos tivessem sorrido para ela quando apresentados, Tina notou que a observaram atentamente, como a mãe do neto deles. Foi um alívio quando eles se voltaram para Theo de novo.

— E este é o aniversariante — disse Sophie Zavros, com certo exagero.

— Cinco! — anunciou Theo orgulhoso, apontando para o broche.

Então olhou curioso para o pai de Ari.

— O seu nome é Maximus?

— Sim, é. Talvez seja mais fácil para você me chamar de ax esta noite — sugeriu-o, com um sorriso benevolente.

— Ah, não! Eu gosto de Maximus — falou Theo, sorrindo de volta. — Mamãe me levou para ver um filme com uma garota de cabelo muito grande. Qual é o nome dela, mamãe?

— Rapunzel — respondeu Tina, evitando, a tempo, uma expressão exasperada.

— Rapunzel — repetiu. — Mas a melhor parte do filme era o cavalo. O nome dele era Maximus, e era um cavalo ótimo.

— Fico contente que fosse um cavalo ótimo — retrucou Maximus, se divertindo com a referência.

— Ele era ótimo em tudo! — garantiu-lhe Theo. — E ele os salvou no final, não foi, mamãe?

— Sim, salvou.

Maximus se agachou até ficar à altura de Theo.

— Acho que deveria assistir a esse filme. Talvez eu e você pudéssemos vê-lo juntos. Gostaria de ver de novo?

Theo assentiu feliz.

— Eu não sou um cavalo, mas posso levar você até a mesa nas minhas costas.

Ele segurou o neto nos braços e trotou até a mesa, provocando uma gargalhada em Theo. Tina ficou surpresa por um homem tão poderoso também ser brincalhão. Sua mãe e Sophie também riam, desfazendo qualquer estranhamento entre o grupo. Ela deu um olhar para Ari, que também se divertia observando a cena.

Ari rapidamente se voltou para ela e murmurou:

— Relaxe, Christina. Só queremos que a noite de Theo seja especial.

— Contou a eles sobre o seu plano de se casar comigo? — perguntou ela rapidamente, querendo saber se os pais dele também a consideravam como uma possível nora.

— Sim, mas ninguém a pressionará esta noite para que aceite. É um começo diferente para nós, Christina. Nossas famílias estão envolvidas, e tudo gira em torno delas agora.

Os olhos de Ari passavam convicção.

A crença profunda de que só mentiras vinham de Ari foi abalada. Ela respirou; fundo e tentou esquecer seus temores íntimos. Era uma situação diferente entre eles com o envolvimento de suas famílias. Decidiu julgar a noite por seus méritos e depois ver como se sentia a respeito. Para começar, disse a si mesma para ficar feliz pelos pais de Ari e Theo terem se entendido, porque eles estariam presentes em seu futuro.

Maximus Zavros sentou Theo em uma cadeira à sua esquerda, na cabeceira da mesa.

Sophie conduziu a mãe de Tina para a cadeira ao lado de Theo e à direita de seu lugar à mesa. Ari levou Tina para se sentar em frente a Theo, colocando-a próximo a seu pai antes de se posicionar ao seu lado.

Assim que todos se sentaram, um empregado surgiu trazendo dois pratos de aperitivos. Outro veio carregando jarras de água gelada e suco de laranja.

Maximus se virou para ela e perguntou de forma agradável:

— Poderia convencê-la a provar um de nossos vinhos locais?

Ela negou com a cabeça:

— Não, obrigado. Prefiro água.

Ele olhou para a mãe de Tina:

— Helen?

— Estou contente em experimentar o que quer que você sugira Maximus. Provei dois dos vinhos que enviou para o meu quarto, e eram maravilhosos.

— Ah, fico contente tenham sido do seu agrado. — Sinalizou para o empregado servir o vinho escolhido nas taças enquanto ele mesmo preenchia o copo de Tina com água e o de Theo com suco de laranja. Ele sorriu para o neto. — Ari me contou que você nada como um peixe.

— Adoro nadar — respondeu, com entusiasmo.

— Sua mãe o ensinou?

Theo olhou para Tina, incerto da resposta.

— Ensinou mamãe?

— Não. Eu lhe levei a aulas de natação quando você tinha apenas 9 meses. Você sempre gostou de ficar na água e aprendeu a nadar novinho. — Ela se voltou para Maximus: — É importante para qualquer criança aprender a nadar na Austrália. Há muitas piscinas de quintal, e todo ano há casos de afogamento com crianças. Nós também vivemos perto da praia de Bondi, então eu quis que Theo estivesse em segurança na água.

— Muito sensato — aprovou Maximus, apontando com a cabeça para a piscina atrás da galeria. — Não há nenhum perigo para ele aqui também.

Este foi apenas o primeiro dos muitos comentários sutis e outros nem tanto feitos pelos pais de Ari durante a noite. Eles estavam resolutos em dar boas-vindas ao neto e mostrar que ele seria bem cuidado e amado. Em nenhum momento, á criticaram por ter escondido a verdade até agora.

Ela lidou com algumas perguntas de Maximus sobre sua vida pessoal, mas, na maior parte do tempo, os pais de Ari foram encantadores, e Tina notou que sua mãe se entendeu muito bem com Sophie, conversando sobre a cerimônia e casamento em geral.

Após os aperitivos, foram servidos souvlakie salada, que Theo contou a Ari ser sua refeição favorita. Então veio o bolo de aniversário, e Ari relembrou Theo de fazer um pedido assim que soprasse as cinco velas de uma vez. Todos aplaudiram e lhe desejaram felicidades.

O bolo foi cortado, e as fatias, servidas. Era um bolo de chocolate em camadas, rico, molhado e delicioso. Theo devorou a fatia inteira.

— O meu pedido vai acontecer? — perguntou a Ari.

— Espero que sim, Theo. Embora se o pedido for um cavalo como Maximus, talvez seja um pouco demais.

— Pedir por um papai é demais?

As mãos de Tina se fecharam em seu colo. Prendeu a respiração. O silêncio que tomou conta da mesa carregava uma dinamite emocional.

— Não, isto não é pedir demais — respondeu Ari, confiante.

Helen se inclinou e puxou Theo para seu colo, abraçando-o.

— Você sente saudades de seu Papou_, _não é, querido? — ela deu um sorriso com pesar para Sophie. — Meu marido morreu no ano passado. Ele adorava Theo. Não tivemos filhos, então ter um neto foi um presente grande.

— Sim, um presente grande — repetiu Sophie, rouca, com o olhar perdido em Theo por um momento, até encarar Tina de uma forma parecida com um apelo do coração.

— Acho que após Ari ter dado um dia tão maravilhoso para Theo hoje... — falou Helen.

— Ari é muito bom com crianças — interrompeu Sophie. — Seus sobrinhos o amam. Ele dará um pai maravilhoso.

Sophie falava para sua mãe, mas Tina sabia que aquelas palavras se dirigiam a ela.

Talvez fosse verdade. Ele poderia ser um pai maravilhoso, mas um marido era outra história.

— Maximus e eu gostaríamos muito de vê-lo junto de sua família — continuou Sophie.

— Mamãe, não force — censurou Ari com gentileza. Ela suspirou pesadamente, o que levou Helen a tecer uma série de comentários empáticos sobre jovens não se apressarem com casamento atualmente.

Tina sentou-se em silêncio até Maximus se inclinar para perto dela e perguntar:

— Quem está cuidando do restaurante de sua família enquanto você viaja Christina?

Ela precisou engolir para umedecer a garganta antes de dar uma resposta:

— O chefeo maítre_._

— Confia neles?

— Sim. Antes de morrer, meu pai acertou com eles uma porcentagem nos lucros. É do interesse deles que tudo ocorra bem.

— Ah! Seu pai era um homem de visão — disse ele, satisfeito.

Tina sabiaque ele pensava que o restaurante poderia se, manter bem-sucedido sem ela.

— Ainda precisa de um gerente para as operações gerais, e meu pai confiou a mim esta função — afirmou ela, com um orgulho desafiador.

— O que serve para medir como ele respeitava suas habilidades, Christina. Mas, como um pai grego, eu mesmo sei que não era isso o que ele queria para você.

Os olhos castanho-claros dele faiscavam algo que ela sabia no coração. Não havia por que negar. Embora seu pai não se opusesse a que suas filhas construíssem carreiras, ele acreditava que uma mulher só se sentiria preenchida com o amor de um bom marido e de seus filhos.

Doía ser relembrada de seu fracasso em cumprir as expectativas de seu pai para com ela, mas ele acreditava, acima de tudo, no amor, e Ari não a amava. Ela encarou Maximus determinada.

— Tenho o direito de escolher o que fazer com minha vida. Meu pai respeitava isso também.

— Não creio que a escolha seja tão livre assim quando se é mãe, Christina — retrucou-o. — Os direitos da criança devem ser considerados.

— Papai... — alertou Ari em um tom de voz baixo e afetuoso.

— Ela precisa entender isso, Ari — respondeu imediatamente.

— Eu entendo — afirmou Tina de maneira seca. — E eu os considero. — falou ela baixo para que o restante da mesa não a escutasse, quando acrescentou: — Espero que você me considere também, porque eu soua mãe de Theo e sempre serei.

Ela não permitiria que tirassem seu filho dela. Concordaria com visitas, mas sabia que odiaria cada minuto que estivesse longe de Theo. Toda a riqueza e carinho deles não fariam diferença para ela até que Theo retornasse para seus braços. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. A cabeça só pensava nos problemas futuros.

— Por favor, perdoe meus excessos — disse Maximus, severo. — Você é uma boa mãe, Christina. E que sempre terá o respeito de nossa família. O menino é a prova disso. Como posso dizer? Eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele.

A mão quente de Ari apertou os punhos cerrados de Tina.

— Está tudo bem, Christina — sussurrou ele. — Você está entre amigos, não inimigo.

Ela encarou a mão dele, mordendo os lábios enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas.

Ari ofereceu a mão dele em casamento, que era a solução mais fácil para a questão da custódia, mas como aceitaria se ainda se sentia tão frágil perto dele... Arruinando sua vida mais uma vez?

Ela engoliu para diminuir a falta de fôlego e, sem olhar para os homens, anunciou:

— Quero voltar para o resort agora, Ari. Foi um longo dia.

— Claro — outro aperto gentil em sua mão. — Foi muito bom que tenha nos deixado passar esse tempo juntos.

— Sim. Uma noite maravilhosa — comentou Maximus. — Obrigado, Christina.

Ela assentiu, evitando entrar em uma discussão estressante. Já se sentia pressionada o bastante. Olhou para Theo, que estava deitado no colo de Helen.

Ari se levantou da cadeira.

— Helen, mamãe... Christina está cansada e parece que Theo está pronto para dormir também. É o momento de encerrar. Eu o carregarei até o carro, Helen.

Os pais de Ari os acompanharam até o carro, caminhando ao lado de Helen, que agradecia pela hospitalidade. Os três ansiavam por se reencontrarem no casamento. Tanto Maximus quanto Sophie beijaram a testa de Theo antes de Ari passá-lo para Tina no banco de trás. Ela os agradeceu pela festa, e a porta do carro foi fechada, o que aliviou a tensão que trazia no peito.

Theo dormiu durante a trajetória até o resort, e a conversa entre Ari e Helen se reduziu a sussurros. Tina sentou em silêncio, abraçando o filho, sentindo-se possessiva com Theo e lamentando o quanto precisaria abrir mão dele.

Quando chegaram ao El Greco, Ari mais uma vez o carregou e insistiu em levá-lo até seu quarto. Tina não protestou, pois, para sua mãe, isto era algo que um homem faria por instinto. O problema foi que, ao abrir a porta, Ari não o passou para Tina, preferindo deixá-lo em seu quarto.

— Qual cama? — perguntou ele.

Ela passou por ele para levantar as cobertas na cama de Theo, e Ari o deitou com gentileza. Após cobri-lo, beijou-o na testa antes de se levantar e sorrir para o filho que dormia. O coração de Tina se apertou ao recordar do pedido de Theo por um pai. Ele tinha um. Em breve, ele saberia disso.

Ari se voltou para ela, e Tina sentiu, no momento, uma corrente de eletricidade passar por seu corpo. Ele estava perto dela, perigosamente próximo, transmitindo o magnetismo sexual ao qual ela deveria resistir, mas não conseguia. Estar num quarto com Ari Zavros, praticamente sozinha com ele, era uma situação arriscada. Rapidamente, ela se afastou, correndo para a porta e pedindo para que ele se retirasse.

Ari obedeceu, mas parou ao seu lado, provocando um caos interno de novo. Ele tentou tocar sua bochecha com a mão, mas ela se desviou do contato.

— Vá embora, Ari — pediu ela. — Você conseguiu seu dia.

Ele se espantou com sua hostilidade.

— Eu apenas queria agradecê-la, Christina.

Ela forçou sua voz até um tom razoável.

— Tudo bem, mas o faça sem tocar em mim.

— O meu toque é tão horrível para você?

Uma sensação de pânico a invadiu ao notar o quão frágil ela era. Ela o encarou, severa, desesperada para não demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

— Não force Ari. Eu já tive o bastante por hoje.

Ele concordou.

— Ligarei pela manhã.

— Não! Amanhã é meudia com a família — declarou com firmeza. — Cassandra se juntará a nós, assim como todos os parentes do continente. Encontraremos-nos de novo no casamento.

Por um instante tenso, achou que ele fosse se opor. Mas se surpreendeu quando ele sorriu e disse:

— Então aguardarei ansioso pelo casamento. Boa noite, Christina.

— Boa noite — repetiu automaticamente, observando-o sair, mergulhada em sentimentos confusos.

Ele não fizera nada erradodurante o dia. Na maior parte, foi perfeitamente encantador. E ela ainda o desejava,apesar de toda a dor que causara. Nunca teve nenhum outro homem que a fizesse se sentir como ele fez. Mas era provável que ele tivesse feito muitas mulheres se sentirem como ela se sentiu. Não significava nada. Seria uma idiotice de sua parte se permitisse que isso atrapalhasse seu julgamento.

Quando Theo soubesse que Ari era seu pai, ele iria querer que todos ficassem juntos e felizes para sempre. Mas aquilo era um conto de fadas e faltava, nesta história, os ingredientes certos. O príncipe não amava a princesa, então como poderia haver um final feliz?

Tina disse para si mesma, com força, para não se esquecer disso, não importando o que acontecesse.

**CAPITULO OITO**

Ari ficou ao lado de George na igreja, impaciente com a demora da cerimônia e pensando no que havia conquistado com Christina. Theo não era um problema. Ele sorriu quando o avistou enquanto trazia os anéis para o altar. Ele gostava do pai. Mas Christina sorriu apenas para George, evitando encará-lo.

Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho-escuro. O desejo surgiu tão rápido e forte que precisou controlar seus instintos de querê-la em sua cama de novo.

— Ela está linda, não está? — sussurrou George, falando de sua noiva, e era verdade, mas Cassandra não provocava nenhum efeito nele.

Havia muitas mulheres belas no mundo. Ari conhecera várias delas, mas nenhuma tinha mexido com ele como Christina. Tinha que ter Christina para si de novo. Talvez elao tocasse tanto porque era a mãe de Theo. Ou talvez porque tirou sua inocência e ela o convenceu de que precisava reparar o mal que lhe fizera. Os motivos não eram importantes. De alguma maneira, tinha de persuadi-la a ser sua esposa. Os pais dele aprovavam a união e não apenas por causa de Theo.

— Ela é adorável, Ari, e eu poderia ser uma boa amiga de Helen — comentou Sophie.

A opinião de seu pai foi mais resoluta.

— Bonita inteligente e um espírito guerreiro que admiro. Ela é uma boa companheira para você, Ari. Não deixe que ela vá embora. Vocês devem ter muitos filhos fortes juntos.

Mais fácil falar do que fazer pensou Ari chateado.

Ela não queria que a tocasse.

Hoje sequer olhou para ele.

Ela estaria com medo da atração que ainda sentia por ele, com medo de ceder? Ela teriaque olhar para ele na recepção etolerar o seu toque durante a valsa dos noivos. E não seria apenas um toque, mas corpo a corpo. Ele dançaria a valsa da forma mais íntima que pudesse, trazendo a química entre eles à superfície. Ela não teria como esconder, ignorar ou negar.

Ela não escaparia dele.

Tina escutou atenta à cerimônia, ao lado de sua irmã. Se ela aceitasse a proposta de Ari, em breve, diria sim às mesmas palavras. Ele levaria os votos a sério ou não teriam qualquer importância para ele, a não ser como um jeito para atingir seus objetivos?

Ele tinhaoferecido uma cláusula de fidelidade no acordo pré-nupcial. Ela teria a guarda física única de Theo e qualquer outro filho que tivessem se ele descumprisse. Seria feliz se ele mantivesse a proposta de casamento?

Era um risco que provavelmente não deveria considerar. O casamento de Cass mexeu com seus sentimentos de tal forma que poderia se envolver em uma confusão tremenda. Além do mais, toda a conversa de seus parentes, gregos sobre casamento a relembrou, com freqüência, da proposta de Ari, não lhe dando um momento de alívio sequer.

Helen elogiou o quão gentil ele era, levando Tina e Theo para um passeio durante o dia e à festa de aniversário na casa dos pais. Os parentes se lembraram que ele fora atencioso com Tina na comemoração familiar, em Atenas. Em seguida, veio os comentários se poderia ser um candidato em potencial, incluindo olhares que informavam que Tina poderia ter uma chance com ele. Afinal, ser uma mãe solteira era... Tão triste.

O que eles não sabiam era que Theo era o principal, não ela. A família a observaria com Ari hoje; esperançosos e encorajadores. Ela iria olhá-lo em breve, pegar no seu braço enquanto seguiam Cass e George saindo da igreja, sentar-se ao seu lado na recepção e dançar juntos. A soma resultaria em um pesadelo sem escapatória, que pioraria quando a verdade viesse à tona.

Helen queria que ela se casasse com Ari.

A família a julgaria louca caso se recusasse.

Somente Cass ficaria ao seu lado, perguntando o que elaqueria fazer, mas sua irmã não estaria lá. Ela e George estariam em luade mel. Além domais, o que Tina queria era impossível: voltar para o tempo em que amava Ari de coração e acreditava ser amada.

Como acreditaria nisso agora?

Sentiu uma pontada de inveja quando George jurou amar Cass pelo resto da vida deles. Não havia a menor dúvida em sua voz, nem na de Cass, quando ela fez o mesmo.

Uma onda de emoções levou Tina às lágrimas quando foram declarados marido e mulher. Ela os desejou toda a felicidade do mundo. Era assim que um homem e uma mulher deveriam começar uma vida juntos. Ainda limpava os olhos quando precisou se juntar a Ari para a saída da igreja. Ele pegouo braço dela e segurou-o próximo, provocando uma agitação dentro de Tina.

— Por que mulheres sempre choram em casamento? — sussurrou ele, obviamente querendo desviar a atenção dela para ele.

Ela não o fez. Ela fitou os convidados, engoliu para desbloquear a voz e respondeu:

— Porque mudanças são assustadoras, e você espera de coração, que tudo dê certo.

— O que está certo, na sua cabeça Christina? — persistiu ele.

Christina...Ele sempre usava seu nome inteiro, porque era o seu nome profissional durante a carreira de modelo, que fora abreviada quando engravidou. Durante os meses que passaram juntos, amava como a pronúncia afetuosa de seu nome saía de sua boca.

Gostaria que ele não usasse o mesmo tom agora, que a chamasse de Tina, como os outros. Assim, não recordaria da garota que foi um dia e o quanto o amou.

Ela não era mais aquela garota.

Ela seguiu em frente.

Com exceção de que Ari ainda mexia com seu coração e a excitava.

Era errado de sua parte lhe conceder este poder. Errado!

E a mágoa da desilusão com ele lhe deu a convicção vigorosa em sua voz quando lhe respondeu:

— Com certeza, eles se amarão pelo resto da vida, sem importar o que aconteça durante este tempo. — Olhou para ele então, viu os olhos castanho-claros dele em dúvida e complementou da maneira mais direta e dura que pode: — Não temos esta base para um casamento, temos?

— Não acredito que ò amor mantenha um casamento intacto — respondeu ele. — É uma loucura que ignora qualquer juízo comum e rapidamente acaba quando as expectativas das pessoas não se cumprem. O que lhe ofereço é um compromisso absoluto, Christina. Pode confiar nisso mais do que no amor.

A visão cínica dele para o amor a ofendeu profundamente, embora tenha sentido a força de sua vontade, lutando contra a resistência dela.

— Prefiro ter o compromisso de Cass e George ao que você me oferece — sussurrou ela, chateada com a insinuação de que a felicidade de sua irmã não iria durar.

— Entendo que mudança pode ser assustadora para você, Christina — cochichou no ouvido dela. — Prometo que farei de tudo para tornar a mudança fácil para você e Theo.

A mudança! Esperava que ela desistisse da vida na Austrália, tudo o que conhecia e pelo que batalhou, para ficar com ele. Não funcionaria se fosse ao contrário. Era para ela ver o casamento como algo mais vantajoso que qualquer outra coisa e ela já teve esta opinião uma vez, se ele a tivesse amado.

Este era a principal questão.

Tina não conseguia ignorar isso.

A dor por ele não tê-la amado não iria embora.

Do lado de fora da igreja, posaram para fotos.

Tina forçou um sorriso. Os músculos do rosto doíam. Ari pôs Theo nos ombros para algumas fotos. Onde quer que, olhasse todos pareciam sorrir e aprovar os três juntos. Não como madrinha, padrinho e pajem, mas como mulher, marido e filho. Os pais de Ari estavam ao lado de Helen e de tio Dimitri. Eles se juntariam a ela caso rejeitasse a proposta de casamento.

A tensão a deixou dolorida. Pelo menos, a ida à recepção a poupou da pressão de Ari. Theo foi, no carro deles, sentado no meio do banco de trás, conversando alegremente, com quem ele descobriria ser seu pai. Tina estava agradecida por não precisar dizer nada, mas se manteve alerta de como pai e filho pareciam estar à vontade juntos. Como explicaria para uma criança de 5 anos que não ficariam juntos com o pai conforme havia pedido?

Chegaram à vinícola Santo. A recepção ficava na parte alta de uma montanha, com vista para o mar. Próximo à área reservada para o jantar, havia uma seçãoaberta rodeada por galerias de jardins, que era normalmente usada para provar vinhos. Os convidados aguardaram lá enquanto a comitiva do casamento posava para mais fotos. Garçons serviam bebidas e canapés. Um ambiente festivo se formava com rapidez.

Tina achou que poderia sair de perto de Ari por um momento após o fotógrafo ter terminado, mas isso se provou impossível. Ele a conduziu direto para a família de George, que estava bem animada, felizes em conhecer a irmã da nora, e a convidaram para visitar Patmos quando quisesse.

Então ele insistiu em apresentá-la para as irmãs e seus maridos. Eram mulheres e homens lindos que recebiam Tina abertamente e conversavam sobre o casamento. Os filhos, sobrinhos de Ari, logo o puxaram para brincar com eles. Assim, Tina se tornou o centro das atenções e, apesar da conversa agradável, sabia que estava sendo considerada como uma esposa em potencial para Ari.

Após alguns minutos, ela pediu licença, dizendo que deveria verificar se Cass precisava de algo.

Não funcionou como esperava.

— Irei com você — disse imediatamente Ari. — George pode pedir algo para mim.

Assim que se afastaram do grupo, Tina murmurou:

— Contou para eles, não foi?

— Não para as crianças. Theo não saberá nada por elas. Ninguém falará nada para a família até depois do casamento. Isto será respeitado, Christina. Só queria que minhas irmãs soubessem a etapa em que estamos.

— Não estou em nada com você! — defendeu-se, reprovando-o com o olhar.

Ele a fitou decidido.

— Você é minha mulher em potencial, e eu lhes contei disso.

— Por que você está insistindo nisso? — perguntou exasperada. — Podemos encontrar um meio termo quanto à divisão da guarda de Theo. Outras pessoas fazem estes acertos o tempo todo. Você não precisa se casarcomigo.

— Eu querome casar com você.

— Apenas por causa do Theo. Isto não é certo, Ari.

— Você está errada. Eu também a quero, Christina.

Ela negou com a cabeça, afastando qualquer possibilidade de acreditar nele. Cass e George conversavam com um grupo de amigos do mundo da moda, e Tina observou as mulheres lindas entre eles.

— Olha para o que você está perdendo. Não me comparo a elas. E aposto que elas estão interessadas em você.

— Você não tem comparação, e não estou interessado nelas. Estou interessado em você.

— Hoje está, mas e depois, Ari?

— Depois farei meu futuro ao seu lado se me der uma chance.

Outra vez, ela balançou a cabeça. Não sabia como argumentar com ele. Tinha tomado uma decisão, e nada que dissesse poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

— Vale a pena, não vale Christina? — pressionou ele. — Fomos felizes quando nos envolvemos. Pode ser assim de novo. Você não gostaria de ficar sem o Theo quando ele estivesse comigo, se insistir que precisaremos dividi-lo.

Ela odiaria isso.

Mas também detestava como as amigas de Cass não tiravam os olhos de Ari, observando-o se aproximar dos noivos. Não as culpava por isso. Ele estava ainda mais atraente agora, vestido com um terno formal que destacava o físico e a beleza. Um deus grego. Tina não duvidava que este fosse o pensamento delas. E que a invejavam por estar ao lado dele.

Agüentaria uma vida inteira com Ari?

Ele ficariasempre ao seu lado?

Toda a agitação a fez se sentir mal. Uma distração disso seria bem-vinda. Felizmente, Cass a ajudou por um momento. Ela e Ari se juntaram ao grupo de celebridades e foram apresentados. Um dos amigos de George, também fotógrafo, deu-lhe seu cartão de negócios.

— Venha trabalhar comigo, e a farei uma modelo tão famosa quanto sua irmã. Sem desmerecer Cass, mas esta garota tem um visual próprio que adoraria registrar.

Cass riu e se voltou sorridente para Tina:

— Sempre disse que não precisa ser uma dona de casa.

— Mas gosto de ser uma dona de casa — tentou devolver o cartão, envergonhada em se tornar o destaque da vez. — Obrigada, mas não.

— Fique com ele — insistiu. — Falo sério. Adoraria fotografar este pescoço longo e maravilhoso e estas maçãs do rosto maravilhosas. Com o cabelo curto forma um conjunto perfeito.

— Não, por favor. Não quero. Nem teria onde guardar seu cartão.

— Guardo para você. Talvez mude de idéia — disse Ari, pegando o cartão e colocando no bolso do terno. Ele sorriu para o grupo. — Sem desmerecer nenhuma de vocês, mas também acho Christina única. E muito especial.

Com o que foi quase uma declaração pública de seu interesse por ela, eliminou qualquer chance que as moças poderiam ter com ele.

As maçãs do rosto maravilhosasde Tina ficaram quentes de imediato.

Cass se inclinou para sussurrar em se ouvido.

— Mamãe está certa. Ari está interessado em você. Dê-lhe uma oportunidade, Tina. Ele é bem especial também.

Uma oportunidade!Até Cass estava do lado de Ari.

Tina sentiu que o mundo conspirava para fazê-la tomar a decisão que tanto temia.

— Preciso tomar fôlego. — murmurou ela.

Ari escutou-a. Ele pegou o braço dela.

— Por favor, nos dêem licença. Vamos respirar a brisa do mar.

Ele a levou até um muro de pedra que dava para o penhasco. Tina não reclamou.

Seria inútil. Estava presa à companhia de Ari durante o casamento, e ele não a largaria.

— Por que guardou o cartão? — perguntou.

— Porque foi por minha culpa que você não seguiu a carreira de modelo que poderia ter tido. Não é tarde para uma nova tentativa, Christina. Na verdade, você tem uma beleza mais própria agora. Se quiser retomar, eu daria completo apoio.

Ela o encarou.

— Sou uma mãe agora, Ari. Isto vem primeiro. Não é o que queria de mim, ser a mãe de seus filhos?

— Sim, mas há modelos que são mães. Pode dar certo, Christina. — Ergueu a mão e, com gentileza, acariciou sua bochecha. Os olhos dele expressavam uma sinceridade absoluta. — Eu destruí dois sonhos seus. Ao menos, um eu posso devolver a você. Quanto ao outro... Só com tempo suficiente juntos.

Ela não conseguia respirar.

Era demais.

A mente dela estava confusa. Queria acreditar nele, mas não tinha como ele devolver o que levou. O que quer que tenham no futuro seria diferente. Será que ele falava tudo isso apenas para reconquistá-la? Confiou nele uma vez com o coração e a alma e, de novo, se sentia vulnerável à sua sedução. Como acreditaria nele? Ou confiaria nele? Ela precisava desesperadamente manter a cabeça no lugar.

Ela se afastou do toque na bochecha e se forçou para falar:

— Gostaria de um copo d'água, Ari.

Ari a encarou por algum tempo, seus olhos procurando-nos dela um sinal de relaxamento em sua defesa, falhas em sua resistência. Tina silenciosamente pediu para que ele fosse lhe desse algum espaço da pressão constante para ceder e aceitar a proposta.

Finalmente, concordou:

— Vou pegar um para você.

Ela olhou em direção ao mar, precisando de um pouco de ar para espairecer as idéias.

Não funcionou.

Apesar de sua relação anterior com Ari Zavros, ou talvez até por causa disso, um pensamento permaneceu, abalando a resistência a aceitar o que ele tanto pressionava para que concordasse.

Dê-lhe uma oportunidade.

Dê-lhe uma oportunidade.

Dê-lhe uma oportunidade.

**CAP****Í****TULO NOVE**

A valsa dos noivos...

Tina respirou; fundo e levantou assim que Ari puxou sua cadeira. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro a noite toda. O discurso que precedeu o brinde aos noivos foi perfeito, encantando os convidados e fazendo com que todos se sentissem muito bem quanto ao casamento. Um padrinho excelente.

Talvez ele fosse o melhor homem para ela, considerando que nenhum outro despertou sua atração em seis anos. Se ela não se envolveu com nenhum homem... Iria passar o resto de sua vida sem sentir o prazer que conhecera com Ari?

Dê-lhe uma oportunidade.

Enquanto ele a conduziu ao salão de dança, a quentura da mão dele em suas costas espalhou uma onda de calor por seu corpo. A banda tocava "Moon River", uma música lenta que Cass e George adoravam, dançando com grande desenvoltura, deslizando, rodopiando, mergulhando... Era tanto romântico quanto muito, muito sexy.

As pernas de Tina começaram a tremer enquanto ela e Ari esperavam a deixa para se juntar a eles. Fazia tanto tempo desde que a segurara tão perto. Será que ela sentiria a mesma excitação selvagem quando se conectasse à sua virilidade forte? Era impossível prever e acalmar a sensação de antecipação de quando a deixa deles viesse e ele a conduzisse pela pista de dança. Porém ela endureceu quando ele se encostou a ela, lutando fisicamente contra o poder de sedução dele.

— Relaxe, Christina — disse ele. — Deixe que seu corpo vá com o ritmo da música. Eu sei que consegue.

Claro que sabia. Sabia quase tudo sobre o corpo dela e suas reações. E ela precisava descobrir como seria estar com ele agora, não precisava? Se ela fosse lhe dar uma oportunidade.

Christina se esforçou para relaxar e seguir o ritmo da dança. Ari a segurou bem próximo dele... Os seios dela pressionando o peitoral dele, a barriga dela em contato com a área da virilha dele, as pernas se encostam a cada movimento dele. O coração estava muito mais rápido que a batida da música. Os hormônios femininos em um estado frenético.

Estava nos braços de um deus grego só dela, e a tentação de tomá-lo para si gritava dentro de Christina.

Ari fez o melhor para que Christina cedesse durante a dança, esperando que ela sentisse toda a sua energia sexual sendo transmitida para seus poros, através do contato.

Ela ficava bem em seus braços. Tinha a altura certa para ele, alta o bastante para que seus corpos se encaixassem bem quando ela se movia pela pista de dança. O balanço dos quadris, o formato cheio dos seios impactantes, com luxúria feminina, o perfume da pele e do cabelo... Tudo nela acendia o desejo dele para que se rendesse.

A valsa terminou. Embora não tenha saído de seu abraço, ela se distanciou um pouco dele. O rosto corava e mantinha os olhos baixos, com seus cílios pretos escondendo sentimentos que a deixassem frágil. Ele tinha certeza de que a havia afetado fisicamente com a proximidade da dança, mas se só bastaria isso para que ela cedesse, ele não sabia.

O mestre de cerimônias convocou os convidados para dançarem a próxima canção, que fora pedida pela noiva. Ari entendeu o significado de imediato quando a banda começou os primeiros acordes. Ele e Christina escutaram a versão de Stevie Wonder, no rádio do carro, em uma de suas viagens juntos.

— "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" — disse ele, relembrando a importância. — Era a música favorita de seu pai.

— Sim — falou ela, rouca. — Cass sente falta dele também. Ele teria ficado orgulhoso dela hoje. — Ela levantou os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso tímido. — Estou surpresa que tenha se lembrado.

— Músicas especiais podem trazer muito à tona. Você era a luz do sol da minha vida quando estivemos juntos, Christina.

O sorriso se apagou.

— Isto foi há muito tempo, Ari. Embora você tenha achado muita luz do sol por aí.

— Não tão boa.

O olhar dela se desviou de Ari.

— Precisamos dançar — resmungou ela.

Deixou com que ele se aproximasse de novo sem resistir. Foi algumamelhora, pensou ele, embora quisesse que ela parasse de falar das outras mulheres de sua vida. O passado era o passado, e nada o mudaria. Se ela estava focada no futuro, esta era a área em que ele poderia melhorar sua situação.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para perto da dela e disse:

— O que eu e você temos agoraé o que importa Christina.

Ela não respondeu.

Como sorte, estaria pensando a respeito.

Tina desejava, com ferocidade, se esquecer de tudo, exceto agora. Fingir que se encontrava com Ari pela primeira vez, sentindo tudo o que ele a fez sentir, o corpo inteiro dominado pela excitação. Não se importaria com outras mulheres se esta fosse à primeira vez com, ele. Ela pensaria que encontrara o homem que poderia fazer sua vida completa.

Talvez ele fosse esse caso se pudesse colocar toda a dor que lhe fez passar de lado.

Ari disse que queria devolver os sonhos que havia destruído. Mas confiar nele era um passo muito arriscado. Se ele descumprisse, se odiaria por ter sido uma idiota, pela mentira dele e terminaria uma mulher amarga.

Mas ela o faria pagar por isso.

Ele perderia Theo e quaisquer outros filhos que tivessem se quebrasse a promessa de fidelidade. Não precisaria se preocupar com a briga pela guarda. Ela teria o direito. Neste caso, valeria à pena?

A música favorita de seu pai acabou. Ela viu Cass ir até a mãe delas, que dançou com tio Dimitri, e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo. O coração de Tina doeu. Ela sabia que o pai delas gostaria que se casasse com Ari. Provavelmente, o deixaria orgulhoso se aceitasse.

Ela olhou para Ari, e os olhos castanho-claros sedutores dele imediatamente encontraram os dela, prometendo todo o prazer que uma vez compartilharam. O coração dela balançou, repensando a decisão tomada, mas estava feita, e ela não se torturaria mais por conta disso.

— Vamos conversar. Onde podemos ficar sozinhos? — disse com firmeza.

Ele concordou, rapidamente, saindo com ela da pista de dança, dando o seu braço e levando-a até o largo terraço, no qual estiveram antes do jantar.

— Gostaria de se sentar? — perguntou ele, apontando para as mesas de madeira sob a galeria.

— Sim. — As pernas dela fraquejavam. Também achou que seria melhor se sentasse de frente para ele, para acertarem os termos da proposta que aceitaria.

Eles se sentaram. Ari estendeu as mãos, sugerindo confiança através de um gesto aberto.

— Sobre o quê gostaria de conversar, Christina?

As mãos delas repousavam fechadas no colo. Este era... O momento em que sua vida tomaria uma direção completamente nova... A voz tremia. Encarou-o severa, por forçá-la a vê-lo como um pai carinhoso e dedicado. Se ela acreditasse, o casamento funcionaria. Ela queria desesperamente acreditar.

O primeiro passo era dizer as palavras.

Fale.

Faça isso e acabe logo com este dilema de deixar os nervos à flor da pele.

— Eu... Eu...

— Sim? — encorajou Ari, se inclinando para frente e dando-lhe total atenção.

Um ataque de pânico a fez hesitar. A cabeça dela gritava Espera! Não se comprometaainda!Mas o que ainda esperava? A situação não iria mudar. Ele era o pai de Theo, e uma vez, ela o amou de coração aberto. Se ele falava sério quando prometia construir uma boa relação com ela, por que não dar uma chance?

— Eu me caso com você — falou, selando a decisão.

Um sorriso feliz apareceu em seu rosto. Os olhos dele brilhavam de alegria. Ou seria de vitória, por ter ganhado?

— Que maravilha, Christina! — exclamou entusiasmado. — Estou feliz que você percebeu que era o melhor a se fazer, porque realmente é.

Ele estava tãocontente que dúvidas começaram a surgir na mente de Tina. Foi uma idiota em aceitar? Ela teria de impor valores altos no casamento, de modo que fosse tratada como merecia.

— Dê-me sua mão — pediu ele, estendendo o braço pela mesa.

Ela negou com a cabeça, mantendo as mãos firmes em cima do colo.

— Não terminei ainda.

Ele estranhou a relutância dela em aceitar sua mão. Abriu os dedos em um gesto aberto.

— Fale-me o que deseja de mim.

— Eu quero que você assine o acordo pré-nupcial que me propôs — devolveu-a, determinada a respeitar os termos estabelecidos. Seria sua garantia de que Ari terá um papel paternal maior que o atual.

Ele se afastou e deu um sorriso irônico. Uma cautela aguda apagou o brilho de seus olhos. O coração de Tina apertou com a tensão. Se ele retirasse a proposta, não iria adiante com o casamento, independentemente de qualquer pressão que sofresse. Seria um risco alto demais, Ele poderia sair de sua vida de novo e levar Theo junto.

Ela esperou pela resposta.

Esperou... Esperou... A ansiedade crescendo a cada segundo que passava.

Ari pensava em quais seriam as motivações de Christina. Ela não confiava nele.

Entendia o porquê disso. O que o preocupava era que estivesse atrás de vingança.

O acordo pré-nupcial lhe dava direito a tudo se ele fosse infiel. E se ela se revelasse uma esposa fria e distante, levando-o a buscar consolo nos braços de outra mulher? Se ela, secretamente, planejasse não ser receptiva, estaria se condenando a um casamento terrível.

Ele precisava de algo á mais do que algumas danças para se certificar de que também ganharia seus sentimentos.

Lá fora, a sós, ela sequer lhe dava a mão.

O que se escondia em sua mente?

O que se ocultava em seu coração?

Seria apenas vingança individualista... Ou esperança por um futuro feliz juntos?

Era um risco enorme.

Decidiu que ela teria que fornecer alguma prova de suas intenções antes de oficializarem um compromisso que não poderia ser rompido.

— Estou pronto para assinar, Christina — disse ele, olhando-a desafiador quando acrescentou. — Se você passar uma noite comigo antes da assinatura.

Ela o encarou, espantada com a nova exigência que ele fazia.

— Por quê? Você me terá todas as noites que quiser comigo após o casamento.

— Quero ter certeza de que irei querê-las. Não assinarei a guarda de meu filho para uma mulher que me dará as costas. Preciso que me mostre que isto não acontecerá, Christina. Neste momento, seu comportamento comigo não me dá confiança. Você sequer me deu sua mão.

Uma onda de calor subiu pelo pescoço até as bochechas de Tina. Os olhos delas reagiam ao desafio dele.

— Acho que é uma boa idéia passarmos uma noite juntos antes de nos comprometermos com qualquer coisa. Talvez você não seja mais o amante de antes, Ari.

Ari sentiu-se aliviado à aceitação dela ao teste. Sorriu:

— E talvez você se derreta por mim quando provar que ainda sou.

Mais uma vez, Tina baixou o olhar, escondendo os sentimentos. Suspirou, provavelmente diminuindo a tensão.

— Nós deixaremos Santorini depois de amanhã — comentou.

— Pode-se mudar isso.

Ela rejeitou a sugestão.

— Ficarei com você amanhã à noite. — Levantou o rosto, revelando um olhar incendiador. — Assim, nós dois saberemos o que fazer.

Ela desistiria se Ari não a satisfizesse. Ele, por sua vez, mantinha-se confiante de que poderia se fosse correspondido.

— Fechado — afirmou ele. — Porém, nosso acordo anterior acaba esta noite. Amanhã, você contará para sua mãe e Theo que eu sou o pai dele. O que quer que aconteça entre nós, isto precisa ser revelado.

Ela assentiu.

— Contarei pela manhã.

— Não se esqueça de mencionar as circunstâncias para sua mãe, de que eu soube apenas em Dubai que era o pai de Theo. Eu teria voltado para você se soubesse antes, Christina.

Ela sorriu com ironia.

— Já que talvez me case com você, falarei o melhor possível a seu respeito para minha mãe.

— É a verdade — insistiu ele, querendo que ela acreditasse nisso ao menos.

— A minha versão é que você me largou, e eu não o queria de volta — a retrucou, com um orgulho ardente em seus olhos. — Não comece a me perturbar, Ari. Farei o que puder para tornar esta situação à melhor possível para o futuro.

Ari lembrou-se imediatamente da opinião de seu pai sobre Christina... Bonita,inteligente e um espírito guerreiro que admiro.Se ela compartilhava do mesmo desejo de tudo ficar bem, não precisava se preocupar com o que diria para Helen.

— Quero estar lá quando contar para Theo que sou o pai dele — anunciou suavemente, pretendendo abrandar a raiva que havia despertado nela. — Eu perdi tanto... Não estando presente quando ele nasceu, aprendeu a falar, a andar e a nadar, o primeiro dia no jardim de infância. Quero ver o rosto dele quando perceber que eu sou o pai que ele pediu. Você me daria isto, Christina?

Ficou sem expressão, provavelmente relembrando as memórias que não dividiu com ele. Queria que ela fosse mais generosa agora. Porém, quando falou, a ansiedade a dominou:

— Espero que esteja falando sério quanto a ser um bom pai, Ari. Por favor, não o encante e depois o abandone por desinteresse.

Sabia que era assim que ela se sentia com relação a ele.

Foi um erro ter permitido que a tentação superasse o bom senso. Ela era muito jovem e impressionável. Theo também era, o que a fazia temer por ele. O medo dela o emocionou. Queria dizer que cuidaria de ambos pelo resto de sua vida. Detestou notar a dúvida que permeava o olhar dela. Mas acabar com essa sensação levaria algum tempo.

— Dê-me sua mão, Christina — pediu com gentileza.

Lentamente, ela levantou a mão do colo e a deu para ele segurá-la.

— Prometo que farei tudo para conquistar o amor de Theo e mantê-lo — concluiu com empenho. — Ele é meu filho.

Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Tina. Concordou incapaz de falar. Ele acariciou sua mão com o dedão, querendo fazê-la se sentir confortável e segura, desejando envolvê-la em um abraço, mas cauteloso em apressá-la a algo que talvez não estivesse disposta ainda.

— Se estiver tudo bem para você, gostaria de ir ao resort El Greco amanhã à tarde. Podemos passar um tempo com Theo antes de nossa noite juntos — sugeriu calmo.

Ela concordou mais uma vez, inspirou fortemente e disse num impulso:

— Desculpe-me... Foi horrível de minha parte... Tê-lo excluído da vida de Theo.

— Você tinha os seus motivos — comentou com empatia. — É como lidaremos agora que importará mais para a vida de Theo.

— Sim — aceitou rouca, tomando fôlego antes de acrescentar: — Ele geralmente dorme após o almoço. Se vier às 16h, contaremos para ele então.

— Obrigado.

Ela deu um sorriso frouxo.

— Se tudo está acertado, nós devemos voltar à recepção. E a noite de Cass, e quero estar ao lado dela.

— E eu ao lado de George.

O primeiro acordo ainda valia. Ele teria que esperar até amanhã antes de conseguir o que queria de Christina, embora ainda estivesse segurando sua mão quando se levantou da mesa. A tentação de retirá-la da cadeira e segurá-la era irresistível. Ela não tentou se livrar dele, mas a mão dela que ficou solta se debatia em seu peito, e seus olhos o encaravam com uma fragilidade de partir o coração.

Detestava o medo dela. Sentia-se ainda pior pelo que havia feito a ela. Ele a beijou suavemente na testa e sussurrou:

— Consertarei tudo, Christina. Por você e Theo.

Ela lhe sorriu de forma encorajadora quando se afastou, segurando apenas sua mão, mantendo um elo entre ambos enquanto caminhavam de volta à recepção. Queria se sentir segura ao lado dele.

A noite de hoje era de Cassandra e George.

Amanhã seria dele.

Aguardaria.

**CAP****Í****TULO DEZ**

Tina esperou que seus parentes gregos partissem para o continente para ter uma conversa a sós com Helen sobre sua ligação com Ari. Todos ainda estavam inebriados pelo casamento de Cass, uma comemoração familiar maravilhosa. Dentre os comentários alegres, estavam algumas observações quanto ao interesse de Ari nela.

— Ele não olhou para mais ninguém.

— Não saiu do seu lado à noite inteira.

— Que homem encantador!

— E belo!

Tina desencorajou a curiosidade, preferindo manter o foco da conversa em sua irmã.

Porém viu a mesma curiosidade em sua mãe e, quando estavam sozinhas, relaxando nas espreguiçadeiras à beira da piscina e observando os mergulhos de Theo, não precisou arrumar um pretexto para abordar o assunto. Helen o fez para ela.

— Vai ver Ari hoje, Tina?

— Sim. Tenho algo para lhe contar, mamãe. — Respirou fundo para se acalmar e dar início: — Ari Zavros e eu não nos conhecemos agora em Atenas. Há seis anos, ele esteve na Austrália, por três meses, visitando as vinícolas locais. Eu o conheci num trabalho como modelo e me apaixonei por ele.

Helen imediatamente descobriu a verdade, compreendendo o comportamento de Ari com eles até agora.

— Ele é o pai de Theo.

— Sim. Eu não esperava reencontrá-lo. Foi um baque quando soube que seria o padrinho de George. Pedi para ele aguardar até depois do casamento para contar, porque tiraria a atenção de Cass, e isso não seria justo. Mas hoje vamos acertar isso, mamãe.

— Ah, querida! — Helen se sentou na espreguiçadeira e encarou sua filha preocupada. — Deve ter sido muito difícil para você estes últimos anos.

Tina segurou o choro. Não esperava tamanha compaixão de Helen. Tinha se preparado para uma reação chocada, crítica por conta de seu silêncio, preocupada com a situação, aflita com os problemas a serem resolvidos... Mas não uma reação carinhosa e compreensiva com os sentimentos que abrigava.

— Eu achei... Que ele tinha sumido de minha vida, mamãe — confessou. — Mas não sumiu e não sairá mais dela. Ele foi bem claro quanto a isso.

— Sim... Bem claro — repetiu Helen, assentindo enquanto relembrava como Ari e sua família se fizeram presentes durante a estadia em Santorini. — Não acho que isso ira mudar, Tina. Ele com certeza; entrara com um pedido pelo filho.

— E ele tem dinheiro e poder para bancá-lo. Não tenho como resistir, mamãe. Preciso ceder.

— Ele disse como pretende lidar com a situação?

Tina sorriu com ironia.

— Ele quer que eu me case com ele.

— Ah!

Não havia surpresa no Ah!Soou mais como uma conscientização do que ocorria, algo que mudaria por completo a vida de sua filha e de seu neto.

Após pensar por alguns minutos, Helen perguntou:

— A família dele sabe?

— Ele contou após o encontro em Atenas. Não tinha dúvida de que Theo era seu filho. A idade... Os olhos...

— Sim... Entendo agora — assentiu Helen. — Eles nos convidaram para conhecer a família por causa de Theo.

— Ele é a atração principal — comentou Tina secamente.

— Mas eles foram muito graciosos conosco, Tina. Isto mostra que eles estão prontos, para aceitar você como mulher de Ari. Como se sente a respeito?

— Eu não sei. Ele diz que teria voltado para mim se soubesse que me engravidou. Não lhe contei porque ele não me amava. Eu fui apenas um... Um momento encantador... Que poderia largar em seguida.

— Mas você o amava.

— Completamente.

— E agora?

— Duvido que haja outro homem para mim, mamãe, mas ele quer mesmo é Theo. Não posso me enganar que, de repente, virei à mulher que ele ama acima de todas.

— Talvez você seja mais especial para ele porque é a mãe do filho dele. É assim que os gregos pensam Tina. E, às vezes, o amor acontece quando se divide aquilo que é mais precioso para ambos.

Tina engasgou, pensando em Ari enumerando as formas como sentiu falta de Theo, porque ela lhe negara saber de sua existência.

Helen deu um suspiro.

— Não é meu papel dizer para você o que fazer querida. O que você acha que é o melhor para você?

— Provavelmente me casar com ele — falou apressada Tina, aliviada em finalmente confessar tudo. — Acho que será um bom pai. Ele pediu para esperá-lo vir aqui hoje à tarde, para contarmos juntos para Theo que ele tem um pai. E depois disso... Bom, Ari e eu precisamos ficar a sós para... Saber como nós sentimos um com o outro. Ele vai me levar para algum lugar. Poderia cuidar do Theo esta noite?

— Ah, querida! — Helen ficou comovida ao perceber o significado por trás daquela saída noturna. — É tanta coisa para assimilar. Queria que seu pai estivesse vivo.

— Não se preocupe mamãe. Preciso chegar a uma conclusão, e acho que esta é a melhor maneira.

— Bom, claro que tomarei conta de Theo, mas... Seja cuidadosa, Tina — disse ansiosa. — Se decidir não se casar com Ari... Eu me lembro como ficou quando engravidou de Theo.

— Não acontecerá de novo, mamãe — garantiu Tina. Tina sabia disso por conta do período do mês em que estava. Ela esticou o braço e pegou a mão de Helen.

— Obrigada por aceitar isso tão bem. Odeio ser um problema para você.

— Não há problema, querida. Apenas... Eu realmente desejo que tenha uma vida feliz e que tudo termine bem com Ari, de coração.

O fim de conto de fadas.

Talvez, se acreditasse com força, poderia acontecer. Ela teria uma idéia mais concreta do que o futuro lhe reservava esta noite. Até o momento, ela não confiava na promessa de fidelidade de Ari. Mesmo que passassem uma noite prazerosa juntos, não era uma garantia de que ele estaria sempre feliz ao lado dela. Ela poderia crer em um bom casamento se Ari assinasse o acordo pré-nupcial. Se ele assinasse.

Ari passou uma manhã bastante constrangedora com seu advogado, que foi contra ele ceder seus direitos paternais sob qualquer circunstância. Um acerto financeiro era normal em casos de divórcio, mas abrir mão das crianças era uma loucura, especialmente por Ari estar se casando para ter acesso ao filho.

— Não vim atrás de conselho — disse Ari. — Apenas redija o acordo que lhe ditei. Trata-se de um gesto de boa fé, e eu mostrarei.

— Mostre sem problemas — retrucou o advogado. — Mas não assine.

— Não assinei... Ainda.

Ele já havia fechado muitos acordos durante a vida, mas nenhum tão arriscado. O dinheiro não era a preocupação. Nunca retiraria o apoio financeiro dela e de seus filhos.

Mas se não se entendessem hoje à noite, casar-se com ela seria muito arriscado.

Era o que sua cabeça lhe dizia.

Porém o coração mantinha-se convicto em casar-se com Christina Savalas.

Ela o tocara de maneira que nenhuma outra mulher fora capaz. Ele foi o primeiro homem dela e, provavelmente, o único. O fato de que era a mãe de seu filho também a fazia especial de uma forma única. Além do mais, não estava interessada em sua riqueza, pois, se fosse o caso, teria pedido logo apoio, financeiro em vez de assumir completamente a responsabilidade por Theo. A preocupação dela se limitava ao caráter. Beleza, dinheiro... Nada disso importava. Se ele não se provasse como o homem com quem ela dividiria sua vida, seria dispensado.

Nunca enfrentou um desafio desses. Quem ele era na superfície bastava sempre.

Christina queria algo á mais e ele estava motivado a provar que era capaz de remover todo o medo que sentia. De repente, conquistá-la se tornou a prioridade de sua vida.

O cabo de guerra por Theo era um motivador importante, mas ela também fazia parte disso. Ari não os separava na mente. Não queria. Os três formavam uma família. A família dele. Ele precisava garantir isso de qualquer maneira, porque não suportava a idéia de Christina levando Theo de volta para a Austrália e excluindo-o da vida deles o máximo possível dentro dos limites da lei.

Ari almoçou com os pais, que esperavam ansiosos por uma nova visita de Theo.

— Amanhã — prometeu Ari. — Trarei Christina, Theo e Helen para cá, para finalizar os acertos.

Precisava impedir que deixassem Santorini como programado. Mesmo que Christina rejeitasse o casamento, teria que entender que tinha de definir os arranjos futuros quanto a Theo. Se ela concordasse, iriam planejar um casamento. Mais que um casamento. Havia muitas decisões a ser tomado, como encerrar os laços com a Austrália e em qual local seria melhor para ter um lar.

A determinaçãodeAri o deixou tenso à medida que dirigia ao resort El Greco. Ele se convenceu de que o encontro com Theo seria relativamente fácil. Não se preocupou com a reação do filho. Ele pediu por um pai. A revelação de quem era o pai seria alegre. O ponto crítico estava no que aconteceria depois com Christina. Ele queria, com força, que fosse tudo bem. Se não fosse... Imediatamente, eliminou qualquer pensamento negativo.Isto tinha de dar certo.

Tina, Helen e Theo se sentaram na lanchonete e tomavam o chá da tarde quando Ari chegou. Ele atravessou a área da piscina em passos largos, com uma expressão determinada, em direção aos quartos deles.

— Estamos aqui — chamou Tina, levantando-se da cadeira para atrair sua atenção. O coração dela acelerou pela importância que sua chegada tinha para ela e Theo.

Ele olhou ao redor, e sua expressão ficou mais leve quando os avistou. Theo pulou da cadeira e correu até ele. Ari o levantou nos braços e o colocou nos ombros, sorrindo com a alegria do filho em recebê-lo.

— Eu terminei a estação de trem. Você precisa vê-la, Ari — informou Theo, feliz.

— Assim que cumprimentar sua mãe e sua avó — prometeu ele.

Ari olhou Tina em busca de comprovação. Ela assentiu, certificando-o de que Helen já sabia. Ele sorriu para ambas, mas seus olhos não. Tina refletiu sobre o quão tenso ele estaria com a situação. Casamento era um passo importante e poderia não ser a melhor ação a ser tomada. Estaria ele tendo dúvidas com relação à proposta?

Ele se voltou a Helen, falando em um tom calmo, mas carregado de determinação.

— Helen, eu quero que saiba que cuidarei de sua filha com muito mais carinho do que no passado. Por favor, confie em mim.

— Tina e Theo são muito importantes para mim, Ari — respondeu Helen. — Espero que seu afeto por eles seja tão genuíno quanto o meu.

Ele assentiu e se virou para Tina.

— Theo quer me mostrar à estação de trem.

— Vou levá-lo a nosso quarto. Ele fez um ótimo trabalho em juntar todos aqueles blocos — sorriu para o filho. — Foi bem difícil, não foi querido?

— Muito difícil — repetiu Theo, sorrindo vitorioso para Ari. — Mas eu consegui!

— Sabia que era um menino inteligente — aprovou Ari, afetuoso.

— Poderia me esperar aqui, mamãe? — pediu Tina.

— Claro; querida. Vá em frente.

Theo tinha muitas perguntas sobre os sobrinhos de Ari, com os quais ele passou a maior parte do tempo durante a recepção. Tina ficou calada enquanto caminhavam até o quarto. Estava muito ciente do elo forte que Ari e Theo formaram com facilidade e acreditava que a revelação não seria traumática. Se ela contasse como um conto de fadas, Theo aceitaria sem problemas. Por outro lado, teriam um bocado de perguntas a responder.

A tensão doía-lhe no peito quando Tina abriu a porta e ficou de lado para que Ari carregasse Theo para dentro. Ele parou por um momento, dando-lhe um olhar de comando, e disse:

— Eucontarei a ele.

Ela ficou ressentida com a atitude mandatória sobre ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, á liberava da responsabilidade de explicar a situação para Theo. Deixe-o compensar pelo filhodeles,pensou ela, fechando a porta. Em seguida, se sentou numa cadeira na escrivaninha, enquanto Ari admirava a estação de trem de blocos.

— Sua mãe lhe conta histórias para dormir, Theo? — perguntou ele, se sentando na cama ao lado da estação.

— Sim. Ela aponta as palavras no livro, e eu leio algumas delas agora — respondeu orgulhoso.

— Acho que você aprende rápido. Se eu lhe contar uma história, será que adivinharia o final? — disse Ari, com um sorriso gozador.

— Me conta! Conta-me! — implorou Theo, ansioso e se sentando com as pernas cruzadas no chão em frente a Ari, inclinando o corpo em sua direção.

Ari se inclinou para frente, descansou os braços nos joelhos e fixou sua visão nos olhos castanho-claros que o encaravam.

— Era uma vez um príncipe de uma terra distante que viajou para o outro lado do mundo.

Tina se espantou quando Ari optou por um conto de fadas para falar a verdade, mas quanto desta contaria? A tensão dentro dela aumentou.

— Lá, ele conheceu uma bela princesa, e ela era como nenhuma outra que tivesse visto. Ele queria estar sempre com ela, e ela também queria estar com ele, então ficaram juntos enquanto ele estava no país dela. Mas, em um momento, ele precisou ir embora para cuidar de um negócio em seu reino. A princesa ficou muito magoada quando ele se despediu e, quando descobriu que teria um bebê, ela decidiu não enviar nenhuma mensagem para o príncipe. Ela não queria que ele voltasse para abandoná-la de novo, porque a machucaria demais. Assim, ela manteve segredo sobre o bebê.

— Era menino ou menina? — perguntou Theo.

— Era um menino. E ele era muito amado por sua família. Isto fez com que a princesa achasse que ele não precisava de um papai, porque já havia muitas pessoas para amá-lo. Ela não sabia que o menino secretamente queria um papai.

— Como eu — afirmou Theo. — Mas eu não queria um até ir para a escola. Foi porque meus amiguinhos têm pais.

— É normal que você queira um — garantiu Ari.

— O menino da história ganha um?

— Deixe-me contar o que aconteceu. Alguns anos se passaram, e a irmã da princesa ia se casar com um homem do mesmo país do príncipe. Assim, a família dela viajou ao redor do mundo para ir ao casamento. A princesa não sabia que o homem era um primo do príncipe e que o encontraria de novo. Foi uma surpresa quando ela o encontrou. E quando o príncipe viu o filho dela, sabia que o menino era seu filho também. Eles tinham os mesmos olhos.

— Como você e eu — disse Theo, entendendo.

— Sim. Exatamente. Mas a princesa pediu ao príncipe para manter segredo até sua irmã se casar, porque ela não queria tirar as atenções da noiva. O príncipe aceitou, mas queria passar todo tempo que podia com seu filho. E ele também queria que a princesa soubesse como era importante para ele ser pai. O príncipe ficou triste por ter perdido tanto da vida de seu filho e queria estar com ele no futuro.

— Posso adivinhar agora? — perguntou Theo.

Ari assentiu.

Theo curvou a cabeça para o lado, sem ter certeza, mas querendo saber.

— Você é meu papai, Ari?

— Sim, Theo, sou — respondeu ele.

Tina segurou a respiração até enxergar o sorriso contente surgir no rosto de Theo. O mesmo sorriso apareceu em Ari. Ambos não olharam para ela. Era o momento deles, que demorou cinco anos para ocorrer, e ela não se importava em ficar de fora. Foi por sua culpa que eles ficaram separados. Ari foi justo, no conto de fadas, e ela precisa agir da mesma maneira com o laço que negara a ambos.

— Fico feliz que seja meu papai — disse Theo, se levantando com entusiasmo. — Depois do meu aniversário, sonhei que estava aqui.

Ari o colocou no joelho, abraçando-o.

— Sempre comemoraremos seu aniversário juntos — prometeu ele.

— Mas eu não quero que machuque á mamãe de novo.

Os olhos de Tina se encheram de lágrimas, o coração transbordando de amor e lealdade com o pedido de Theo ao pai.

— Estou tentando bastante não fazer isso — disse Ari com seriedade. — Eu guardei o segredo dela até hoje, e agora sua mamãe e eu vamos trabalhar o melhor possível para ficarmos juntos pelo resto de nossa vida. Vai ficar bem com sua avó enquanto fazemos isso?

— Yiayiasabe que você é meu papai?

— Sim, sua mãe lhe contou de manhã. E agora você sabe também. Amanhã, se estiver tudo bem com sua mamãe, gostaria de levá-lo para visitar seus outros avôs, que você conheceu na festa de aniversário.

Theo estava maravilhado.

— Maximus é meu Papou!

— Sim, e ele quer muito revê-lo. Assim como minha mãe. Sua família será maior. Os meninos com que brincou ontem são seus primos.

— Eles estarão lá amanhã?

— Sim. — Ari ficou em pé, levantando Theo em seus braços. — Vamos encontrar a sua avó, porque sua mamãe e eu precisamos conversar.

Theo se voltou paraTina, animado.

— Podemos ir, mamãe? — perguntou ansioso.

— Sim — disse ela, embora não estivesse preparada para se comprometer com uma grande reunião familiar até passar a noite com Ari. Porém o sorriso de seu filho tirou qualquer preocupação de sua cabeça.

Era o suficiente para Theo.

Ele estava feliz em ficar com Helen e contou que seu pedido de aniversário se realizou e fez milhões de perguntas sobre o que viria a seguir.

O coração de Tina batia forte.

Ela iria encarar um recomeço com Ari Zavros ou acabar de vez com a idéia de se casar com ele.

**CAPITULO ONZE**

Ari tomou a mão dela quando eles subiram a rampa em frente ao prédio da recepção.

A sensação do toque inundou sua cabeça com pensamentos da intimidade que dividiriam. Para ele, provavelmente seria apenas uma noite como outras, em que a única mudança seria a mulher com que estaria.

Para ela... Um arrepio correu a espinha... Há muito tempo que não se entregava a um homem, e não se sentia deslumbrada por ele desta vez.

Poderia se esquecer da desilusão com o amor que compartilharam e se permitir sentir prazer com ele? Ele afirmou que tentaria o melhor possível para não machucá-la. Não tinha medo dele, mas dos sentimentos que poderiam aflorar. Era o momento errado para se sentir confusa ou frágil. Havia muito em jogo para se deixar levar por instintos que a desapontaram no passado.

Porém admitia que ele, foi muito bom com Theo. Também a poupou de explicar a verdade para o filho deles. Ao menos, isto passou e foi bem-feito, o que reconhecia.

— Gostei do seu conto de fadas — disse ela, sorrindo-lhe, grata.

Ele sorriu de volta, esperançoso.

— Precisamos dar à história um final feliz.

— Sonhar os sonhos impossíveis... — deixou escapar.

— Não é impossível, Christina, se tiver uma mente aberta.

Eles chegaram ao carro, e Ari abriu-lhe a porta do passageiro. Ela parou, encarou-o antes de entrar.

— Eu não sei o que se passa na suamente, Ari. Este é o problema.

Os olhos castanho-claros dele brilhavam intensamente com determinação quando respondeu:

— Espero que saiba amanhã de manhã.

— Também espero. — Ela apontou para o carro. — Onde pretende me levar?

— Para Oia, o vilarejo ao norte de Santorini. É o melhor lugar para assistir ao pôr do sol. Eu reservei uma suíte em um hotel cuja vista é perfeita. Achei que fosse gostar.

— Isto é... Muito romântico.

— Quero que seja romântico — respondeu ele, com uma expressão de ternura entristecida que amoleceu o coração de Tina.

Ela desviou o olhar dele e rapidamente se sentou silenciosa e furiosamente se queixando de seu desejo íntimo de que a desconfiança fosse substituída pelo romance de um final de conto de fadas. Ele estava usando de todas as armas para seduzi-la, e uma grande parte dela queria acreditar que era especial para ele desta vez e que seria para sempre.

Mas era Theo quem ele realmente queria. Ela vinha, junto. E não sabia por quanto tempo. Mesmo que Ari a seduzisse esta noite, precisava se, manter fria e insistir que assinasse o acordo pré-nupcial. Era a sua segurança em caso de se enganar mais uma vez com ele.

Ele falou sobre as várias atrações na ilha enquanto seguiam para Oia, buscando um clima amigável. Tina fez o que pôde para relaxar e parecer interessada. Ela se lembrou como o interessado Ari se mostrara pela Austrália, sempre perguntando sobre os locais que visitavam juntos.

— Onde iríamos morar se eu me casar com você, Ari? — perguntou ela, querendo saber o que pensava.

Após hesitar, ele respondeu bruscamente:

— Austrália é muito longe dos negócios de minha família, Christina. Poderíamos ficar em qualquer lugar na Europa. Atenas, por exemplo, se quiser ficar perto de sua família. Talvez Helen gostasse de voltar para a terra natal. Ela veria mais Cassandra e George se viesse, e ficaria mais perto de nós também.

Em outras palavras, romper seus laços. E os de Theo. Embora Ari estivesse certo quanto a Helen. Tantas mudanças... Ela teria uma vida internacional, como Cass. E Cass havia se acostumado e adorava. Talvez ela apreciasse também.

— Também se trata de escolher a melhor educação para nossos filhos — acrescentou Ari, com um sorriso.

Nossos filhos...Era uma frase bastante sedutora. Ela amava Theo. E adoraria ter uma menina também. Se não casasse com Ari, era improvável que tivesse mais filhos. Mas se ela e Ari tivessem, não queria perdê-los para ele.

— Tudo bem por você, Christina? — perguntou ele, intrigado com seu silêncio. —

— Estou aberta à possibilidade — respondeu.

Ele riu contente por não receber uma negativa.

Deixaram o carro na periferia do vilarejo e seguiram a pé pelas vielas estreitas até o hotel. Ambos trouxeram mochilas leves com apenas o necessário para passar a noite fora.

Assim que as colocaram nas costas, Ari pegou a mão dela e foram andar no vilarejo.

Tina sentia-se mais à vontade agora, ainda mais quando circulavam entre os grupos de turistas que perambulavam pelas vias cheias de lojas fascinantes.

Mais uma vez, percebeu os olhares das mulheres para Ari, mas a mão segura indicava que ele era dela, então se lembrou de que nem as belas modelos amigas de Cass o atraíram na noite anterior. Caso se sentisse um pouco mais confiante quanto às intenções de Ari, o efeito que ele tinha nas outras mulheres não a preocuparia tanto. Não a afetou no passado, porque acreditava que ele lhe pertencia. Até não ser mais verdade.

Mas casamento era diferente de um momento encantador.

Um anel de casamento no dedo de Ari o faria legalmente dela.

Muito publicamente dela.

Isto lhe serviria como garantia.

Na verdade, se tornar a mulher de Ari Zavros lhe daria bastante poder em vários níveis.

Se conseguisse relevar qualquer dor que lhe infligisse no futuro e ficar casada, lidando com o que cada dia apresentasse, a vida dela seria muito mais exuberante do que alcançaria por si mesma. Além do mais, em caso de divórcio, o acordo financeiro lhe daria conforto o bastante para fazer o que quisesse. Desejar o amor de Ari... Bom, isto provavelmente era como desejar a lua, mas quem sabe? Talvez até isto acontecesse se Helen estivesse certa quanto a dividir aquilo que é mais precioso para ambos.

Todas as construções em Oia eram espremidas contra as outras, ocupando todo espaço disponível. A entrada para o hotel dava para uma viela com plantas em vasos, em cada lado da porta. O recepcionista cumprimentou Ari com entusiasmo e os conduziu até a suíte que ficava no último andar de um prédio de três andares, em uma encosta que dava para o mar. O banheiro, o quarto e a sacada eram pequenos, mas de tamanho apropriado. A vista da sacada era espetacular.

— O pôr do sol é às 20h — informou o recepcionista antes de sair.

Ainda faltam três horas, pensou Tina, pondo a mochila em uma cadeira e indo para a sacada, nervosa de repente em olhar para Ari no quarto. Uma escadaria em espiral se encontrava na parte lateral do hotel, conectando as sacadas e dando acesso a uma pequena piscina que preenchia metade do pátio que servia como térreo. Algumas pessoas descansavam em cadeiras ao lado da piscina. Ela os observou, imaginando quem seriam e o que os trouxeram até lá. Provavelmente, nada tão complicado quanto à situação em que se encontrava.

Ouviu, por trás, o som de uma rolha de champanhe estourada. Em seguida, Ari estava ao seu lado, trazendo duas taças cheias.

— Costumávamos beber juntos. Quer tentar, Christina? Talvez te relaxe — disse, com gentileza.

Deu um suspiro para aliviar a tensão no peito e aceitou ataca.

— Obrigada. Faz seis anos desde que estive intimamente com um homem — revelou, com um sorriso melancólico. — Isto talvez ajude um pouco.

— Suponho que tenha sido difícil formar relacionamentos tendo o Theo — comentou com simpatia.

Não foi o Theo, foi você.Mas confessar seria deixá-lo saber que estava presa a ele e preferia que não soubesse disso. Não queria que presumisse nada quanto a ela.

— Não se preocupe com eu lhe engravidar esta noite. Serei muito cuidadoso — garantiu-o. Ele bateu de leve seu copo no dela. — A uma noite de redescoberta, Christina.

Ela tomou um gole do champanhe, esperando acalmar os nervos. O braço de Ari deslizou pela cintura dela, com a mão repousando na curva de seu quadril, aproximando seus corpos, retomando memórias de como eles se entendiam bem no passado e o desejo por redescobrir esta doce ligação.

— Não quero esperar até a noite — falou, decidida, pousando a taça no muro da sacada e se virando para ele, se deixando levar por uma agressividade que transbordava nas palavras.

— Vamos fazer apenas, Ari. Não quero ser romanceada, seduzida ou... Tratada como qualquer outra mulher em sua vida. É uma questão de se certificar, não é?

Ele pôs seu copo ao lado do dela e a agarrou firme. Com a mão livre, levantou o queixo dela. O olhar de Ari ardia em desafio ao coração de Tina.

— Nós devemos nos certificar um do outro, e não quero esperar também.

A boca dele á pressionou com tamanha força que inclinou sua cabeça, com medo do que havia sugerido. Ele era um amante suave, nunca bruto. O coração ficou com medo. Do que sabia a respeito dele agora? Se o sentimento por ela não fosse verdadeiro...

— Droga! — resmungou ele, o peito pesado pela respiração e um indício de angústia em seus olhos que passaram para os dela. — Eu irei me controlar! Deixe-me recomeçar, Christina.

Ele não esperou pela resposta. Os lábios de Ari gentilmente tocaram os dela, indo e voltando, indo e voltando, de modo que ela se sentiu à vontade quando ele passou a ponta de sua língua. Simpensou; tonta seu corpo amolecendo e o pânico evaporando em uma onda de calor. Levantou os braços e os envolveu no pescoço dele, enquanto se entregava a um beijo familiar ã ela, um beijo amoroso.

Não se importou em abrir a sua boca para a entrada gentil de sua língua, gostando da sensação íntima de se juntar à sua, acumulando lentamente excitação. Foi fácil fechar os olhos e esquecer os anos passados, se recordando apenas da garota que foi nos braços de Ari, experimentando o amor pela primeira vez.

A mão dele foi de encontro ao seu traseiro, pressionando-a para perto dele, e a força de sua virilidade a enchia de pensamentos felizes. Ele não fingia. Realmente a desejava.

Ele ainda a desejava, fazendo tudo corresponder com o sentimento. E ela correspondeu também, ferozmente, convencida de que não se tratava de uma jogada cínica para enfraquecer sua resistência a ele.

Uma onda de alegria extrema a invadiu quando o beijo ficou mais apaixonado, a língua dele indo mais fundo, desafiando a sua a fazer o mesmo, aproveitar toda a carência por trás. As mãos dela foram ao cabelo de Ari, segurando-o fortemente para manter sua cabeça colada a dela. Em sua mente, desejava-o para si e queria tê-lo para sempre.

Ele não a largaria.

Nunca mais.

Ela não permitiria.

Ele se libertou de suas mãos, levantando o rosto o suficiente de sua boca para falar, sem fôlego:

— Precisamos sair daqui. Venha.

Ele a retirou da sacada para o quarto, indo para a cama com ela firmemente presa ao seu lado. O coração de Tina batia com medo e excitação. Este era o momento em que tirariam a roupa. Ela veria seu corpo nu de novo. Mas ele veria o dela também. Como se compararia às outras mulheres que estiveram em sua vida... A loura em Dubai, cujos seios eram mais voluptuosos.

Mas ele estavaexcitado, então talvez a noçãode tipo físico não importasse. E embora não tivesse o mesmo visual de antes, o corpo de Tina ainda estava bem. Ter um filho não a afetara muito. Era tolice se inquietar por isso. Ari queria fazer amor com ela. Ele estava pronto e iria acontecer.

Ele parou perto da cama e a virou para si, suas mãos acariciando os ombros dela e os olhos buscando por qualquer indício de rejeição em cima da hora. Ela o encarou, determinada a não desistir agora.

— Você mexe comigo como nenhuma outra mulher o fez, Christina — sussurrou ele e deu um beijo suave e quente em sua testa.

O coração de Tina encolheu ao escutar estas palavras. Quer fossem verdadeiras ou não, a vontade de acreditar nelas era forte demais para lutar contra. Ela fechou os olhos, querendo preservar a impressão de sinceridade nele, e ele beijou delicadamente suas pálpebras, conservando toda a sensação positiva que havia provocado.

Ela sentiu os dedos de Ari por baixo das alças do vestido de verão verde que usava e, lentamente, deslizá-las pela parte superior de seus braços. Ele beijou seus ombros nus enquanto abria o fecho das costas. Tina manteve os olhos fechados, privilegiando outras sensações, aproveitando o toque suave dos lábios na sua pele e a carícia gentil dos dedos em sua coluna à medida que se desnudava. Ela sentiu o perfume de colônia ligeiramente apimentado. Era o mesmo de quando estavam juntos. E a emoção causada por seu toque também.

O vestido caiu no chão. Como o estilo não requeria um sutiã, os seios de Tina ficaram descobertos. Tudo o que restava era a parte de baixo da calcinha verde. Mas ele não a tirou. As mãos de Ari foram aos seus seios, acariciando-os com uma consideração que achou emocionalmente confusa até ele perguntar:

— Você amamentou Theo, Christina?

Ele pensava no filho. Ari não a enxergava como uma mulher, mas a mãe de seu filho.

— Sim — respondeu rouca, se convencendo de que era normal ele vê-la assim.

Destacava-a das outras mulheres em sua vida. Mais especial. O corpo dela carregara e alimentara seu filho.

— Ele deve ter sido um bebê muito feliz — murmurou ele, para sua boca se fechar em um de seus mamilos, sua língua girar ao redor antes de sugá-lo.

Tina perdeu o fôlego com a onda de prazer que a atingiu da barriga às coxas. As mãos dela agarraram seus ombros, os dedos apertando seus músculos, necessitando segurar algo forte enquanto seu corpo tremia. Ele levou a boca para o outro seio, fazendo a sensação de turbulência dentro dela, crescer. Tina estava tão absorta que não sabia se o que sentiu quando Ari levantou sua cabeça foi alívio ou desapontamento.

Quase imediatamente ele retirou sua peça de baixo e seus pés, ao mesmo tempo, subiram-nos dele. Qualquer preocupação sobre sua aparência desapareceu por completo.

Ele a abraçou tão apertado que sentiu seu coração bater contra o peitoral dele... E então Ari a beijava de novo. Beijos famintos, severos, que despertaram um apetite insaciável. Ela desejava aquele homem. Nunca deixaria de desejá-lo.

Ele a carregou e a deitou na cama. A perda de contato súbita com ele a fez abrir os olhos. Ele tirava suas roupas com tanta pressa que Tina estava certa da ânsia dele em se juntar a ela. Foi emocionante assistir à sua nudez surgir. Ele era um homem belo, com um corpo másculo e perfeito. A pele bronzeada brilhava sobre os músculos definidos. O peito liso e macio fora esculpido para o toque de mãos deslizantes. Ele tinha quadris esguios e coxas fortes de atleta. E não sobrava qualquer dúvida quanto a seu desejo por ela quando notou o crescimento de sua magnífica virilidade masculina.

Porém, quando veio para ela, não foi com pressa, mas por satisfação imediata. Ele deitou ao seu lado e pôs um braço embaixo de seus ombros para que seu corpo inteiro estivesse em contato com o dele. A mão livre a acariciava amavelmente enquanto sua boca pedia a dela de novo, mais como uma ligeira prova de sedução do que uma paixão impetuosa. Deu-lhe liberdade para tocá-lo, para embarcar na sensação da masculinidade poderosa dele contra a sua feminilidade suave, toda a sensual intimidade da carne encontrando a carne.

A mão dele encontrou a cavidade entre suas pernas, com os dedos movendo-se gentilmente, indo e voltando, procurando excitá-la até que ela sentisse a necessidade urgente que ele sempre a fez sentir no passado. Tina levantou sua perna sobre ele, facilitando seu acesso a ela, recusando-se a se inibir e negar-se os prazeres de que se lembrava. Ele mudou o beijo, movendo a língua para frente e para trás, imitando o movimento que viria e acelerando o desejo por tê-lo lá.

Mas ele não se apressou. Ele se abaixou na cama, beijando-a na base do pescoço, então sugando brevemente os seios, aumentando a sensibilidade antes de direcionar sua boca à barriga, lambendo ao redor do umbigo.

— Foi um parto complicado o de Theo, Christina? — perguntou, em um tom afetuoso.

Ela estava tão concentrada nas sensações que foi preciso esforço para recobrar a voz.

— Algumas... Algumas horas difíceis — respondeu ela, querendo forçosamente que ele não estivesse pensando no filho deles. Mas era por conta disso que estava lá, com ela, fazendo o que fazia, e não estaria experimentando isto se não fosse por Theo.

— Eu deveria ter estado presente — sussurrou ele, pressionando a boca contra a barriga dela, como se ansiando pelo tempo perdido. — Eu teria estado lá. E estarei por nossos outros filhos — disse ele, resoluto, antes, de se inclinar para beijá-la mais abaixo.

Não vou pensar no motivo,resolveu Tina com uma determinação selvagem. Eu quero isso. Quero-o em mim de novo.

A tensão em seu corpo foi eliminada ainda mais. Queria gritar por todos os poros.

Finalmente, veio o momento em que ela se dobrou para puxar os ombros dele, implorando:

— Chega! Chega!

Ela não agüentava esperar mais.

Para seu alívio, a resposta de Ari foi imediata. Ele se pôs entre suas pernas, que se posicionavam para envolvê-lo nos quadris, em um pedido desesperado. Tina estava trêmula quando ele entrou nela e a um passo do clímax. Onda após onda de prazer a invadia, atiçando-a, enquanto Ari continuava com as carícias íntimas.

Foi incrível, senti-lo preenchê-la de novo e de novo. O corpo de Tina se contorcia em êxtase. As mãos dela passeavam por suas costas, ao ritmo da possessão mútua. A entrega intensa era tão maravilhosamente doce que nada mais existia para Tina, nem o porquê, onde ou como.

Quando Ari chegou ao clímax, soou para ela como um triunfo. Elao fez se sentir assim. Compartilharam os mesmos auges da sensação a que ele a conduziu. E ela apreciava aquele sentimento de troca intensa quando toda a sua força desabava em cima dela, então o abraçou com vontade. Ele se virou para o lado, agarrando-a para perto de si.

Saboreava aquela ligação profunda, querendo que durasse o máximo possível.

Ele não falou por um tempo longo, e Tina não quis interromper o silêncio. Ela manteve sua cabeça deitada em seu ombro, escutando as batidas do coração voltar ao normal. Era a primeira vez no dia que relaxava. O teste acabou. Ele a satisfez como amante e, se ele acreditasse que não o abandonaria, talvez pudessem acertar um compromisso um com o outro.

Poderia até funcionar.

Seela continuasse tendo seus filhos.

Seria esta a solução para que ele continuasse a amá-la?

Se apenas pudesse ter certeza de que não acabaria... Que era um amor de verdade por ela... E que nunca mais iria querer outra mulher.

Casar-se com Ari era um jogo arriscado.

Mas agora que o teve de novo, não queria largá-lo.

**CAPITULO DOZE**

Ari estava feliz. Geralmente após o sexo ele se sentia satisfeito, contente ou relaxado.

Felicidade era algo maior e o fez pensar se era temporário ou se ter Christina sempre lhe daria esta sensação de alegria. Talvez fosse o caso de apenas ter superado as expectativas e ganhado a reação que esperava dela.

Foi bem difícil controlar a si mesmo para começar, tendo que controlar sua parte física nos últimos dias para, de repente, receber um sinal verde. Todo o desejo acumulado quase o enlouqueceu. E quase estragou suas chances com ela.

Mas ela não estava se afastando dele por enquanto. Queria que ela ainda tivesse o cabelo longo. Lembrava-se de como gostava de correr os dedos pelo cabelo dela quando Christina se deitava nele daquele jeito no passado. Mas não importava. Era muito bom tê-la feliz em permanecer onde estava. Não havia mais barreiras físicasentre eles. Esperava que, em breve, a resistência mental também cedesse.

Sabia que tinha lhe dado prazer Intenso. Seria o bastante para convencê-la a ser casar com ele? Ela também precisava considerar o que Theo queria para sua vida. O que mais poderia ser feito para terem um futuro juntos?

Ele provavelmente deveria falar com ela, descobrir o que tinha em mente, mas relutava em quebrar o silêncio. Eles tinham a noite inteira para conversar. Foi ótimo ter certeza, de forma prazerosa, de que ela não era fria com ele na cama de casal. Ela levantou a cabeça:

— Preciso ir ao banheiro, Ari.

Ele a soltou, e Tina imediatamente rolou para o outro lado da cama e se levantou indo ao banheiro, sem olhá-lo. Porém não evitou um sorriso quando viu o belo desenho de suas costas, o seu quadril sexy e o formato perfeito de suas longas pernas.

Não havia nada que não fosse atraente em Christina Savalas. Ninguém ficaria surpreso com sua escolha para esposa. Não que se importasse com o que qualquer um achasse, mas facilitaria, para Christina, ser aceita de imediato como sua companheira. As mulheres poderiam ser terrivelmente venenosas se achassem outra indigna das expectativas. Felicity Fullbright esnobou várias quando estavam juntos.

Evidente que ele precisaria estar alerta para proteger Christina de qualquer maldade, mas sempre haveria encontros entre mulheres nos quais não estaria presente. Por outro lado, o espírito guerreiro que o pai admirara nela era uma força a ser reconhecida em qualquer momento crítico. Ela não teria pudores em colocar as pessoas em seus devidos lugares. Fez isto com ele diversas vezes nos últimos dias.

Ari estava ansioso por um futuro ao lado de Christina agora que a questão sexual tinha sido resolvida. Porém seu contentamento recebeu um baque leve quando ela saiu do banheiro usando um quimono de algodão branco que a cobria do pescoço ao tornozelo.

Significava que ela não queria voltar para a cama com ele.

— Achei isto pendurado em um pregador de roupa atrás da porta do banheiro — disse ela, dando um nó firme no cinto e evitando seu olhar enquanto acrescentava. — Tem outro para você se quiser vestir após o banho. Mais cômodo que se vestir de novo para sentar na sacada para ver o pôr do sol.

E mais fácil de tirar depois, pensou Ari, aceitando a idéia sem contestar. Era óbvio que ela já tinha tomado banho sem convidá-lo para se juntar a ela. Ela parou com a intimidade deles por um tempo, o que o fez se perguntar o quão disposta estaria para continuar. Uma combinação intrigante, quente na cama, fria fora dela, e outro desafio pela frente.

Ela ainda não ganhou.

— Dê uma olhada no cardápio, na mesa, enquanto tomo banho — disse ele, convidativo. — Veja o que gostaria de jantar. Podemos pedir para trazer.

Parou a caminhada até a sacada. Ela pausou na mesa para pegar o cardápio e começou a lê-lo, sem olhar para Ari quando ele se levantou da cama para ir ao banheiro.

Estaria ela envergonhada com a reação de seu corpo quando fizeram amor? Seria sempre tão distante com ele depois? Quanto ela estava realmente disposta a dividir com ele?

Ari refletiu sobre estas questões no banho. Em cada um de seus relacionamentos com mulheres, o desejo e o apreço foram mútuos. Ao menos, no começo. Certamente fora o caso com Christina há seis anos. Em retrospecto, aquele havia sido o único relacionamento em que relutou em terminar. Não havia nada de ruim. Christina não o traiu em qualquer forma, nem fez algo para desinteressá-lo. Era uma questão de um momento errado, nada mais.

Ele tinha certeza de que seus motivos para a relação durar apenas durante sua estadia na Austrália eram válidos. Porém esta decisão ficava entre eles agora, e não estava certo de que sexo bom era a resposta para obter o tipo de relacionamento que buscava com uma mulher.

Embora ainda tornasse a união viável.

O desejo mútuo existia.

Ele só precisava se esforçar no apreço mútuo a partir de agora.

Após recolher as roupas do chão e pendurá-las sobre a cadeira, Tina recolheu o cardápio da sacada e se sentou em uma mesa pequena para dois. Estava com fome, pois tivera um almoço leve, já que estava muito tensa para saborear a comida. Agora que se sentia menos nervosa quanto a passar a noite com Ari, um jantar durante o pôr do sol era bem atraente.

Ela leu a série de comidas interessada, pensando que esta seria a primeira refeição que ela faria a sós com Ari desde que se reencontraram. Seria uma oportunidade para saber mais sobre seu estilo de vida, o que era importante no processo de se tornar sua mulher. Há muito mais num casamento além de sexo bom e não permitiria que Ari pensasse que isto era tudo o que ele teria de oferecer para ela.

Embora fosse um fator importante, que mexeu com o juízo de Tina quando ele surgiu na sacada. O quimono branco mal alcançava seus joelhos e deixava uma abertura em V na altura do peito bronzeado, tirando o fôlego dela. Ele era tão másculo e belo que os hormônios dela se agitaram imediatamente, como em uma tempestade elétrica. A química sexual entre ambos ainda se manifestava, disse a si mesma Tina, mas seu desejo por mais era evidente.

— Viu algo que gostou? — perguntou ele, apontando para o cardápio.

— Sim. — E listou uma entrada, um prato principal e sobremesa também.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso em aprovação.

— Passe-me o cardápio e faço o pedido agora — Ele apontou para o sol que se abaixava. — Será agradável jantar assistindo ao pôr do sol.

Tanto o céu quanto o mar mudavam de cor. Ari pôs o cardápio debaixo do braço, pegou as taças cheias pela metade de champanhe da sacada e retornou ao quarto para fazer o pedido. Tina observava o movimento das ondas com suas várias colorações, tentando se acalmar o bastante para evitar que pensamentos libidinosos a distraíssem de continuar uma conversa normal.

Ari trouxe duas taças de vinho limpas e um balde com gelo contendo uma garrafa de vinho branco, que afirmou servir bem com a entrada. O vinho era uma parte integral na vida de Ari, então era mais do que apropriado que sua mulher participasse disso.

Ele estava encostado no muro da sacada, abrindo a garrafa quando alguém o chamou em um dos andares abaixo:

— Ari... Ari... É você, não é?

Tina imediatamente ficou nervosa. Era uma voz feminina, com um sotaque britânico, como a mulher que vira com ele em Dubai.

Ele olhou para baixo, os ombros endurecendo quando reconheceu a pessoa. Acenou em reconhecimento, mas nada respondeu rapidamente se voltando à tarefa de encher as taças. A boca dele se encolheu envergonhada, e os olhos se voltaram para baixo.

Evidentemente, se tratava de uma surpresa desagradável, e Tina precisou perguntar:

— Quem é?

Encarar outras mulheres que estiveram em sua vida teria de ser lidado em algum momento, então era melhor que tivesse uma idéia disso agora para saber se seria capaz ou não.

— Stephanie Gilchrist. Uma socialite de Londres

— Nenhuma lembrança agradável? — perguntou ela, fingindo não se importar.

A arrogância brilhou em seu olhar.

— Uma conhecida. Vejo que ela está aqui com seu companheiro atual, Hans Vogel, um modelo alemão que sempre fica se exibindo. Não sabia que eram hóspedes daqui.

Somente duas pessoas que ele não queria misturar com a noite de hoje, pensou Tina, aliviada. Ela não queria encarar uma mulher que dividira a cama com Ari, não quando a intimidade que compartilharam ainda estava recente em sua cabeça e não quando seu corpo ainda reagia a ele. O recomeço não seria tão bom. Mais tarde, quando se sentisse mais confiante em ser a companheira de Ari, quando ele a fizesse se sentir mais à vontade, não se importaria.

— Ari! — chamou Stephanie, insistente.

— Que droga de aborrecimento! — resmungou ele, com raiva, enquanto se levantava para lidar com o problema.

Assim que conseguiu sua atenção, Stephanie perguntou diretamente:

— O que faz aqui? Pensei que morasse em Santorini. Tenho certeza de que foi o que Felicity me contou...

— Este hotel tem uma vista melhor do pôr do sol — interrompeu Ari. — Por que você e Hans não se deitam nas suas espreguiçadeiras e o apreciam?

Ele acenou para dispensá-la, mas Stephanie parecia ter alguma rixa pessoal para acertar com ele.

— Estou subindo — anunciou ela.

Ari xingou num tom baixo. Ele se voltou para Tina, com uma expressão preocupada, os olhos castanho-claros brilhando em urgência.

— Desculpe-me, não posso impedi-la. A escada em espiral é de uso comum dos hóspedes. Vou me livrar dela assim que puder.

— Posso ser educada com uma de suas conhecidas por alguns minutos — disse ela, encarando-o com cautela, se perguntando se mentiu sobre sua ligação sem troca de intimidades com aquela mulher.

Ari rapidamente contou tudo:

— Ela é uma amiga próxima de Felicity Fullbright, a mulher com quem me viu em Dubai. Já que Stephanie está aqui, não sei se alguém já contou que terminei minha relação com Felicity. O que quer que ela diga... Não importa para nós, Christina. Não se preocupe com isso.

Preocupava-o.

Este é o momento em que descubro que seria uma idiota por pensar em me casar com ele,pensou Tina, subindo a guarda.

O coração dela batia dolorido.

— Quanto tempo ficou com Felicity? — perguntou ela, precisando de mais informações.

— Seis semanas. Foi o suficiente para concluir que ela não combinava comigo. — resumiu ele.

— Você não está comigo sequer uma semana. — replicou ela, também concisa.

O som das sandálias da mulher ficava mais alto.

— É diferente com você, Christina.

Por causa de Theo. Mas, se casando, teria de viver com ela também. Por quanto tempo este arranjo lhe seria conveniente? Tiveram um relacionamento harmonioso por três meses, mas ainda assim a largara. O tempo não foi o suficiente para mantê-lo á seu lado.

A chegada de Stephanie à sacada interrompeu a conversa. Ela era loura, com muitas curvas e um longo e volumoso cabelo. Usava um biquíni azul pequeno, que deixava pouco à imaginação. Os olhos de um azul suave imediatamente miraram Tina.

— Ora, ora... Uma já foi e outra entrou no lugar — comentou-a. Ela, então, encarou Ari. — Deve ser um recorde até para você. Encontrei Felicity outro dia em Heathrow. Ela voltava de Atenas, e Hans e eu; estávamos a caminho. Ela contou que vocês tinham se separado, mas não sabia se já havia encontrado uma substituta.

Ela não aguardou por apresentações

Nenhuma demonstração de civilidade.

Tina manteve-se sentada, vendo Ari lidar com a situação.

— Você acha demais, Stephanie — disse ele, seco e apontando para Tina. — Esta é Christina Savalas, que eu conheci na Austrália há alguns anos. Ela é a irmã de Cassandra, que se casou com meu primo George ontem. O casamento nos deu uma oportunidade para retomar, o que tem ido fantasticamente bem — sorriu para Tina. — Não concorda?

— Fantástico — repetiu ela, entendendo a sugestão, e sorrindo de volta a ele.

Stephanie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Austrália? Vai voltar para lá agora que o casamento aconteceu?

— Em tempo.

— Não com pressa, agora que você agarrou Ari de novo — comentou em tom zombador.

A falta de educação de Stephanie fez Tina fornecer uma réplica fria:

— Eu não saio agarrando homens. Na verdade...

— Fui eu que tomei a iniciativa — interrompeu Ari. — E agora que descobriu o que queria, por que não volta para Hans, Stephanie? Você não está sendo amável com a mulher com quem me importo.

— Importa-se de verdade? — Sorriu com escárnio Stephanie. — Não seria você dando uma dose do charme que usou para conquistar Felicity? Você não se importou com ela, não foi?

— Não depois que demonstrou não gostar de crianças — respondeu Ari, amargo.

— Ah! — Com despeito um tanto abrandado, ela se virou para Tina para um último comentário venenoso. — Bom, eu lhe fiz um favor. É melhor você gostar de crianças ou ele lhe dispensará tão rápido quanto se envolveu com você. Boa sorte!

Jogando o cabelo para trás, ela se retirou da sacada.

Tina olhou para o mar enquanto as sandálias de Stephanie se faziam ouvir pela escada. Ela se perguntou se teria sido sorte ou azar que trouxera Ari de volta à sua vida.

Não importava... Sorte tinha um papel pequeno em fazer um casamento funcionar.

Pelo menos, o amor por crianças era algo que compartilhavam. Ari não a dispensaria por isso. Mas Stephanie insinuou sobre uma freqüente rotatividade de mulheres na vida da Ari, o que significava que os relacionamentos não duravam. E se ela não mais lhe servissedepois algum tempo?

— Você mal me conhece, Ari — disse ela, temendo, de repente, que seu tempo juntos seria curto.

— Conheço o bastante para querê-la como esposa — afirmou com empatia. — E não é apenas porque me deu um filho. Não há nada que eu desgoste em você, Christina.

— Do que você realmente gosta!

Ele se sentou à mesa, empurrando um das taças de vinho para ela, obviamente buscando tempo para pensar.

— Tome um gole. Não é amargo, como Stephanie — garantiu-lhe Ari.

Ela pegou a taça e bebeu, encarando-o. A expressão em seu rosto estava mais leve, os olhos castanho-claros passando apreciação.

— Gosto de como você se importa com sua família e com os outros. Eu gosto da sua educação. Acho que é corajosa e inteligente qualidades que admiro. E a combinação de personalidade que quero em uma companheira.

Ari não mencionou amor. Ele enumerou características. Ela também poderia elencar as mesmas á seu respeito. Uma agência de encontros poderia colocá-los como um casal provável, principalmente porque não faltava química entre eles. Mas faltava um elemento importante.

Tina suspirou quando se lembrou de como Cass e George agiram um com o outro no dia anterior. Doía saber que ela se nunca teria esta segurança emocional maravilhosa com Ari. E se ela se casasse e ele se apaixonasse por outra mulher mais adiante? Poderia acontecer. Precisava se preparar para a ocasião; ser realista quanto ao que esperar ou não dele.

— Fale-me de sua vida, Ari — disse ela, buscando mais informações sobre o que um futuro a dois reservaria. — Por que viaja tanto a negócios? Eu só conheço o seu envolvimento com a indústria de vinho.

Ele relaxou feliz em esquecer Stephanie.

Tina escutou com atenção a lista de propriedades em que a família Zavros investia em diversos países, de Espanha a Dubai, onde Ari esteve recentemente para verificar um empreendimento imobiliário. A maior parte era ligada à indústria do turismo, resorts, parques temáticos e lojas de especialidades. Eles também tinham entrado na indústria alimentícia, com azeitonas, queijos e vinhos.

— Você é o responsável por tudo isso? — perguntou ela.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Meu pai comanda o navio. Eu relato o que vejo e aconselho. As decisões são todas dele. A maior parte da família está envolvida de alguma forma.

Era uma empresa grande, muito mais complexo que gerenciar um restaurante. Tina continuou perguntando sobre seu trabalho durante o saboroso jantar. O pôr do sol foi lindo, espalhando uma coloração rosa sobre os edifícios brancos à frente. Para amantes de verdade, deveria ser um lugar muito romântico, pensou Tina. Porém não se sentia assim com Ari. Por mais sedutor e amante maravilhoso que fosse não acreditava que era o amor de sua vida.

— Você já se apaixonou, Ari? Tão apaixonado que a pessoa importava mais do que tudo? Um amorselvagem, apaixonado... Louco? — perguntou Tina, recordando de sua experiência com ele.

Um amor como o que ela sentiu por ele.

Ele fez uma expressão de desagrado, não gostando da pergunta. O queixo dele se contraiu quando ele tirou os olhos dela para encarar o mar. Ela viu o canto de sua boca fazer um careta. Ele já tinha sentido aquilo antes, pensou, mas não com ela. O coração de Tina ficou pesado como chumbo. Ele poderia muito bem sentir isso de novo com outra pessoa.

**CAPITULO TREZE**

Amor...

Ari odiava aquela lembrança. Fora a primeira e a única vez em que se apaixonou completamente por uma mulher. Fora um idiota, agindo como um escravo sob efeito de um feitiço, enquanto ela apenas se divertia com ele.

Queria que Christina não tivesse perguntado. Mas se não fosse honesto, ela sentiria e poderia marcar um ponto negativo em sua mente. Além disso, não era mais aquele garoto.

Ele apenas não gostava de relembrar aquele pedaço do passado, longamente enterrado, mas precisava. Já tinha deixado Christina sem uma resposta por tempo demais.

Voltou-se e a encarou com uma chama de cinismo nos olhos e no tom da voz.

— Um amorselvagem, apaixonado... Sim, aconteceu comigo quando eu tinha 18 anos. Ela era uma mulher linda, com um glamour exótico e incrivelmente erótico. Eu teria feito tudo por ela e fazia o que me pedia.

— Quanto tempo durou?

— Um mês.

— Por que acabou?

— Fui confrontado com a realidade.

— Alguma coisa que não gostou?

— Eu não tinha entendido o que eu era para ela. Sabia que ela era mais velha do que eu. Não importava. Nada importava, exceto estar ao lado dela. Achei que ela sentisse o mesmo. Foi tão intenso. Mas ela estava apenas se divertindo com isso, adorando ter o poder de mandar fazer o que quisesse.

— Como percebeu isso?

— Porque eu era apenas um amante grego jovem, um último caso antes de ela se casar com um milionário americano muito mais velho. Foi divertido;ela me disse quando me beijou pela última vez. Divertido...

Ele pronunciou a palavra como um rosnado e se condenou por se deixar abalar ainda após todos esses anos.

— Você foi profundamente magoado — lamentou Christina, com simpatia.

— É pouco provável que me apaixone de novo, logo não se preocupe com isso, Christina. Agir feito um idiota por alguém não me interessa.

— Acha que sua cabeça sempre mandará no seu coração?

— Manda desde os meus 18 anos...

Exceto com ela e Theo. O coração de Ari se apegou a Theo e, segundo o advogado, teria enlouquecido quando propôs o acordo pré-nupcial para fazer com que Christina se casasse com ele e garantir a presença constante do filho. Mas ele sentia que a cláusula de fidelidade não era um risco. E ele gostava e admirava Christina. Faria o casamento dar certo. Assim, teriam mais filhos... Uma família...

— Eu tinha 18 quando me apaixonei por você.

Aquela frase abalou a confiança de Ari e mandou um arrepio instantâneo por sua espinha. Os olhos escuros dela estavam desanimados, sem vida, encarando-o, querendo saber se ele entendia o paralelo entre suas histórias... Não apenas a mágoa e a rejeição a qualquer valor que o amor oferecia, mas o peso que jogou na crença em um relacionamento. Entregar-se completamente ao outro era uma impossibilidade. Ele nunca mais o faria.

Era que assim que Christina se sentia quanto a ele? Teria ele arruinado o progresso realizado com ela, trazendo o passado de volta em vez de se focar no que o futuro tinha a oferecer? Era por esta razão que ele não conseguia conquistá-la? Precisava arrumar isto.

Era insuportável que ela o visse exatamente como a mulher que lhe fizera de idiota.

Antes que pudesse encontrar as palavras para se defender, ela mexeu a cabeça para o lado, olhou-o de forma alerta e falou de novo:

— Você também achou divertidocomigo naquela época?

— Não foi assim! — negou ele com empenho. Ele se curvou em sua direção, fazendo um gesto pedindo para ser justa. — Não havia ninguém mais na minha vida. Não trai uma mulher com quem ia me casar. A idéia de apenas me divertir com você nunca me passou pela cabeça. Não foi o que quis, juro. Fiquei encantando por você.

— Por um tempo. _— _Fez uma careta de ironia. — Consigo imaginar uma mulher mais velha encantada por você quando tinha 18 anos, Ari. Você deveria ser lindo. Mas a cabeça dela mandava no coração, assim como você fez comigo. Muito jovem... Não foi esta a explicação que me deu quando foi embora?

— Você não é como antes agora. — A necessidade urgente de parar com esta rememoração traiçoeira do passado fez Ari se levantar. Ele pegou as mãos de Christina, puxou-a da cadeira e a abraçou, falando com a intensidade de seus sentimentos: — A forma como eu lhe queria naquela época ia além do bom senso. E Deus sabe que perdi todo bom senso desde que te vi de novo. Eu te quero tanto que está me queimando por dentro desde que encontrei você em Dubai. Então se esqueça de tudo, Christina. Esqueça tudo, menos agora.

Ele não quis ser gentil com ela. A emoção feroz que o dominava o obrigava a fazê-la retirar da cabeça qualquer idéia negativa que tivesse a seu respeito e preenchê-la com o mesmo desejo impetuoso que sentia. Ele a beijou com força, invadindo sua boca com uma paixão intensa. Uma excitação selvagem o percorreu enquanto ela o correspondia com um impulso de aceitar tudo o que ele lhe dava com a mesma intensidade.

Sem hesitação.

Sem restrições

Beijos calorosos.

Toques calorosos.

O desejo de ambos pelo outro era enorme, com o corpo dela implorando pelo dele, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Obedeciam apenas ao instinto. Ele precisava, queria, tinha que ter posse completa desta mulher. Ele a carregou contra o peito enquanto a conduzia à cama. Enquanto ainda a colocava na cama, ele tirava o quimono dela, abrindo suas pernas. Não queria mais esperar, ansioso pela intimidade imediata.

Ele rasgou seu robe, querendo se livrar logo daquilo. Posicionou-se. Ela era esperta e calorosa, excitando-o ainda mais com sua presteza. Suas pernas o prenderam, com calcanhares no traseiro dele, desejando-o. Ele a penetrou com força e velocidade, mal evitando alcançar o clímax no começo, como um jovem em uma experiência ideal.

Tomou fôlego, ferozmente dizendo a si mesmo para manter o controle. Tentou um ritmo mais lento e voluptuoso, mas os quadris dela não permitiram. O corpo dela queria mais rápido, mais rápido. Ela o prendia dentro dela e, em seguida, deu um gemido incrivelmente sexy.

Ari sentia a cabeça girar; tamanha a excitação. Os dedos dela se cravaram em seu pescoço. As costas dela se ergueram da cama. Sentiu seu êxtase chegar e não conseguiu mais segurar o próprio. Ele gritou, pela violência com que emergiu, e o calor que os envolvia como ondas foi tão prazeroso que ficou tonto.

Ele desabou em cima dela. Ela o segurou em um abraço apertado. Estaria sentindo o mesmo? Precisava saber. Precisava saber se as lembranças ruins do passado tinham se apagado de sua mente. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, a cabeça, jogada para trás, e os lábios, um tanto separados, respirando lentamente.

— Olhe para mim, Christina — ordenou ele.

Ela piscou os olhos. Uma emoção de triunfo surgiu em Ari. Ela ainda o sentia, saboreando a sensação. A confiança de que ela não iria desprezar isto, algo que compartilhavam, aumentou. O olhar hipnotizado dela voltou ao normal. Lambeu os lábios dele. Quis colocar sua língua sobre a dela, mas os beijos recomeçariam, e este momento, que ainda queria entender o que significava para ela, sumiria.

— Isto é agora, Christina — disse ele com vigor. — O passado acabou. Isto é agora, e você se sente bem comigo. Diga-me que se sente.

— Sim. — A palavra veio em um suspiro. Deu um sorriso pela metade e acrescentou. — Eu me sinto bem.

— Eu também. E acredito que sempre poderemos fazer um ao outro se sentir bem se houver vontade. — Ele afastou o cabelo negro dela de sua testa, fitando-a para exercer contato mental com ela. — Podemos ser grandes companheiros em tudo, a partir de agora, Christina. Nós seguiremos para frente, não para trás. Tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas seus olhos não se desviaram, ficaram mais focados, e ele teve a impressão de que tentava ver em sua alma. Não tinha nada a esconder, mas estava ciente da tensão que crescia dentro dele enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

Ele a magoou no passado, e ela conservou a ferida por anos. Explodiu na frente dele hoje à noite, e agora ele pedia para abandoná-la. Era um pedido grande. Ele se lembrou da fragilidade que tomou a aparência dela quando fecharam o acordo sexual. Mas tinha provado que nada tinha a temer em um envolvimento físico com ele. Ela concordou que se sentiu bem.

Queria que ela agarrasse o que surgiu e mantivesse em um futuro juntos. Era o melhor para Theo e para a vida deles, também. Com certeza, podia enxergar isso.

— Já redigiu o acordo pré-nupcial que me ofereceu Ari?

Não era o que ele esperava ouvir dela. Significou que não importava o que dissesse ou falasse, ela ainda desconfiava de como seria tratada no futuro. Ele notou que poderia fazê-la sentir prazer à noite, toda, mas que não importaria.

— Sim. Está na minha mochila — disse ele, seco.

— Já assinou?

— Não ainda.

— Você assinaria pela manhã se... Se ainda estiver se sentindo bem comigo?

— Sim — confirmou-o, detestando o fato de que ela ainda precisava dessa garantia.

Não era uma resposta fingida. Não havia nada falso em Christina Savalas. Estava claro que precisava de uma certeza de que não perderia o filho caso ele mentisse.

Ela tocou sua bochecha gentilmente.

— Sinto muito que não consiga, me sentir tão segura com você, Ari. Prometo fazer o melhor para ser uma companheira para você em tudo. Se não for assim da minha parte e você achar alguém melhor para si, não vou excluí-lo da vida de Theo. Só quero ter certeza de que você não o tirará de mim.

— Nunca farei isso — protestou. — Você é a mãe dele. Ele ama você.

Ela deu um longo suspiro, como se esta afirmação tivesse pouca importância no esquema geral.

— É impossível saber como tudo se desenrolará ao longo do caminho — falou ela em um tom fatalista. — Por mais sincero que seja comigo agora, assim como sou sincera com você, é um compromisso de nossas mentes, não de nossos corações. Você pode não concordar, mas o coração pode ser mais forte que a mente às vezes. Eu sei. É por isso que nunca lhe contei sobre Theo quando devia. Meu coração não permitiu.

Seus olhos estavam tristes, a tristeza da inocência traída e, Ari soube o que fez com ela. A determinação dele foi substituída pela alegria, tanto nele quanto nos filhos que teriam juntos.

— Nosso casamento vai dar certo, Christina — prometeu ele. — Não me importo em assinar o acordo pré-nupcial. Quero que se sinta segura. Com o tempo, você confiará em mim, sabendo, com certeza, que te quero bem e que seja feliz comigo.

Ela sorriu.

— Seria maravilhoso, Ari. — Acariciou o cabelo dele. — Eu gostaria de continuar me sentindo bem.

Ele riu e a beijou.

A noite mal havia começado. Eles fizeram amor sem pressa, com muitas carícias e beijos. Ari adorou que Christina não era inibida no sexo e não hesitava ao explorá-la.

Esperava que fosse sempre assim, sem restrições.

A partir de agora, estavam comprometidos um com o outro.

Ari sentiu que era o certo a se fazer, mais certo do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Ele compensaria Christina. Talvez demorasse um pouco. Mas agora ele garantiu que teria todo o tempo do mundo para apagar a desconfiança. Quando isto acontecer, tudo ficará bem.

**CAP****Í****TULO CATORZE**

Tina estava determinada a não se arrepender de se casar com Ari Zavros, mas, sim, em ver como uma experiência válida, independentemente de como terminasse. Na pior das hipóteses, não perderia Theo ou qualquer outro filho que tivessem. Ela guardou o acordo pré-nupcial assinado.

Todos estavam felizes com o casamento por vir. A família Zavros a recebeu muito bem, e Theo adorou os novos parentes. Rapidamente, fizeram planos. Helen queria Atenas, pois ficaria mais perto de suas filhas, e Maximus se ofereceu para encontrar o melhor lugar para ela enquanto cortavam os laços com a Austrália.

Ari as acompanhou de volta a Sydney. Ele acertou a venda do restaurante para o chefeo maítre_. _Tina suspeitou que ele, financiou o negócio. Tudo no apartamento foi recolhido por profissionais contratados por Ari e armazenado em um contêiner que seria enviado para Atenas.

Ari era um furacão de atividade, determinado a tornar a mudança o menos desgastante possível para elas. Helen o achou maravilhoso.

Tina também achava. Ele estava atencioso, realizava os seus desejos e até comprou um apartamento de três quartos, caríssimo com vista para a praia de Bondi, para a surpresa de Tina.

— É que Theo acha que é a melhor praia do mundo — explicou ele. — Ele pode sentir saudades, e você também, Christina. Sempre podemos arrumar um tempo para voltar aqui.

O carinho dele por Theo era tão evidente e freqüente que só reforçava sua resolução em se casar com ele. Theo o adorava. As dúvidas se ele seria um pai constante continuavam, mas, aos poucos, sumiam. Ele era um bom companheiro, mostrando consideração em tudo com ela.

Em um mês, voltaram a Santorini. Helen seria uma hóspede no casarão dos Zavros, até que sua mobília chegasse para o novo apartamento em Atenas. Maximus, evidentemente, já encontrara um perfeito. Ela ficou amiga de Sophie, que organizava o casamento. Era quase o fim da temporada turística; quando a maior parte dos lugares na ilha fechava. Faltava apenas uma semana para finalizar os arranjos, uma semana até Tina se tornar a mulher de Ari.

Cass foi informada da situação via e-mail e estava feliz por tudo estar indo bem.

Insistiu em comprar um vestido de noiva e mandou fotografias de vários até Tina escolher um. Ela deixou que Cass escolhesse a roupa de madrinha.

George seria o padrinho, invertendo as funções anteriores.

Usariam a mesma igreja para a cerimônia e o mesmo lugar para a recepção. Ambos também foram escolhidos nos casamentos das irmãs de Ari. Era uma tradição na família Zavros, e Tina não contestou. Porém preferia ter feito algo diferente da irmã, por se lembrar do amor verdadeiro que Cass e George declararam um ao outro.

Não se sentia uma noiva. Naquele dia, ela mais se parecia com uma. E apesar de estar tarde na temporada, o sol brilhava. Ela imaginou se Ari orquestrara tudo isto também. Subir ao altar com ele era estranho, mais parecido com um sonho do que com realidade. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Mas não hesitou, e ela lhe deu a mão quando não havia mais volta.

Ela escutou atentamente o tom na voz de Ari enquanto ele recitava os votos. Era claro e firme, como se estivesse muito seguro, o que Tina achou reconfortante. Ela precisou se esforçar para falar, e as palavras saíram de um modo desengonçado que não pôde controlar. Mas ela as falou. Pronto. Eram marido e mulher.

Para Tina, a recepção foi uma reunião de pessoas felizes, parabenizando ela e Ari e desejando o melhor. Ambas as famílias inteiras estava presentes, além dos amigos e parceiros comerciais próximos de Ari. Tina não guardou todos os nomes. Ela ficou sorrindo, como uma noiva deve fazer. Ari passou o evento exibindo grande orgulho e a fez se sentir assim: sua mulher

Ele a levou para Odessa, para a lua de mel. Era uma bela cidade, chamada de A Pérola do Mar Negro. Pela primeira vez desde que escolheu um futuro com Ari, Tina relaxou e aproveitou a viagem. Não havia nada a ser feito.

Theo adorava estar com seus avôs. Não tinha responsabilidades. E Ari mantinha-se determinado em preencher seus dias e noites com prazer.

O clima era quente, e eles passaram as manhãs na praia, almoçaram em cafés ou restaurantes ao lado de parques lindos, visitaram lojas de artesanato local, que vendiam xales de caxemira, blusas enfeitadas e bijuterias muito diferentes.

Foram a uma apresentação de bale, em uma casa de ópera opulenta, cuja arquitetura e decoração eram diferentes do hotel em Dubai, mas igualmente ricas.

Quando comentou com Ari, ele riu e disse:

— A Europa é cheia de maravilhas, Christina, e vou adorar lhe apresentá-la. Quando formos a Paris, iremos a Versalhes. Você vai ficar boquiaberta.

Ele cumpria suas promessas. Nos primeiros seis meses do casamento, ela o acompanhou em muitas viagens pela Europa: Espanha, Itália, Inglaterra, França, Alemanha. Embora fossem viagens de negócios, Ari arrumou tempo para servir de guia para ela. Ele era um parceiro perfeito. Conhecia tudo e gostava de passar as folgas, com ela.

Havia jantares de negócios em que precisavam aparecer e festas às quais eram convidados e deixavam Tina nervosa. Porém Ari nunca saiu de seu lado quando socializavam. Ele lhe comprava roupas lindas, fazendo-a se sentir confiante nestas ocasiões e freqüentemente dizia que ela era linda, o que diminuía a ansiedade perto das outras mulheres.

Decidiram montar um lar em Atenas. Tina queria ficar perto da mãe e era mais fácil para Theo se matricular na mesma escola particular de seus primos. Ele os acompanhava em viagens que não interferiam no calendário escolar. Quando não podia, ficava feliz com a família.

Mas, quando Tina engravidou, por mais feliz que estivesse o enjôo matinal no primeiro trimestre foi tão ruim que não conseguia viajar e ficava inquieta quando Ari precisava ir. Sempre que retornava, buscava indícios de que estaria cansado dela, achando-a menos atraente, mas ele parecia feliz por estar em casa e ansioso em fazer amor com ela.

Ela esperava que o desejo desaparecesse à medida que seu corpo perdesse a forma, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ele se fascinava com cada aspecto da gravidez, lendo sobre os processos de formação do bebê, acariciando, e até conversando de maneira apaixonada com a barriga, e sorrindo com alegria cada vez que sentia um movimento. Sempre sorria quando a via nua, com os olhos brilhando diante do que deveria ser uma imagem de beleza para ele: uma mulher grávida de seu filho.

Tina percebeu que ter filhos significava bastante para Ari. Ele se casou por causa de Theo, e ser a mãe de seus filhos a fazia especial de maneira única para ele. Se não se apaixonasse por outra, o casamento seria sólido e duraria. Ela esperava que isto acontecesse, porque não conseguia mais evitar o amor que sentia.

Ficava pesando escondido em seu coração. O orgulho o prendia. Às vezes, imaginava que ele a amava, mas nunca dizia. O casamento era baseado na família. Isto tinha de bastar.

Estava grávida de 8 meses e ansiosa pelo nascimento quando o destino acabou com sua feliz antecipação. Comprava algumas decorações extras para o quarto do bebê com Helen: um móbile de borboletas para pendurar, uma caixa de música com carrossel no topo, um caleidoscópio para ficar no parapeito.

Planejavam terminar a saída com uma ida ao salão de beleza. Tina se sentiu cansada e sem condições de andar tanto, então chamaram um táxi. Passavam por uma interseção quando um caminhão atravessou a rua com declive à sua direita, descontrolado, o motorista buzinando como aviso, o rosto angustiado por estar incapaz de evitar uma colisão.

Foi à última coisa que Tina viu: o rosto dele. Seu último pensamento: o bebê!Seus braços se voltaram para proteger a vida dentro dela. Depois disso, ficou inconsciente.

Ari nunca se sentiu tão inútil na vida. Nada poderia mudar aquilo. Precisava deixar nas mãos dos médicos. Mal conseguia pensar. Ele se sentou no hospital e esperou.

Os pais de Ari vieram de Santorini para levar Theo para a casa deles. Contaram-lhe que mamãe e papai foram viajar. Não havia motivo para aborrecê-lo com notícias traumáticas. Quando tivesse de falar a verdade, qualquer que fosse o resultado, Ari o faria.

Tinha de estar ao lado de seu filho.

As irmãs de Ari queriam ir ao hospital para apoiá-lo, mas ele pediu que não viessem.

Não queria ser confortado. Além do mais, se distrairia de seu desejo de que Christina sobrevivesse. Ela tinha de sobreviver. Não imaginava a vida sem ela.

Cassandra veio de Roma para ficar com Helen. Ela sofreu apenas alguns ferimentos, um braço quebrado e uma concussão. Seus familiares estavam com ela e sairia do hospital no dia seguinte. Ela se preocupava demasiadamente com Christina. Todos estavam assim, mas ele não se dispunha a choros ou lamentos. Tinha de estar só quando os médicos retornassem.

Tina sofreu lesões na cabeça, teve a clavícula esmagada, as costelas quebradas, um pulmão colapsado, o coração movido e danos no útero. Porém o coração do bebê ainda batia quando Christina foi encaminhada à UTI. Um coma induzido foi à solução encontrada enquanto os médicos a operavam. Uma cesariana também foi sugerida. Não era como Christina queria dar à luz, mas os médicos informaram a Ari que não havia outra escolha.

O segundo filho deles...

Um irmão ou uma irmã para Theo...

Eles aguardavam ansiosos pelo nascimento, queriam estar juntos. Agora parecia um acontecimento abstrato... Nas mãos dos médicos. Um bebê sem mãe, a não ser que Christina sobrevivesse.

Ela precisava, não apenas pela criança, mas por ele.

Era sua mulher, o coração de sua vida, que seria arrancado se ela morresse. Só de pensar na hipótese trazia uma dor tremenda a Ari.

Um dos médicos com quem conversou quando entrou na sala de espera surgiu, acompanhado de uma enfermeira. Ari se levantou suas mãos cerradas, embora não houvesse nada contra o que lutar, exceto o medo.

— Ah, Sr. Zavros. A cesariana foi bem. Você é o pai de uma menina saudável.

Ele registrou a informação, mas não a assimilou.

— E Christina? — perguntou ele.

— Sua esposa ficará no centro de cirurgia por mais algumas horas. O bebê foi levado para o CTI e colocado em uma incubadora. Achamos que...

— Por quê? — interrompeu Ari, com medo pela vida de sua filha acumulado ao que sentia por Christina. — Você disse que ela é saudável.

— Uma medida preventiva somente, Sr. Zavros. Ela é muito pequena, prematura em um mês. É melhor que seja monitora por enquanto.

— Sim... Sim... — murmurou ele, distraído. Sua mente se voltava a Christina. — Os ferimentos de minha mulher... É possível que ela se recupere deles?

— Não se pode prever com certeza, mas há uma possibilidade boa sim. Os cirurgiões estão otimistas. Se não houver mais complicações... — Encolheu-se, — Sua esposa é jovem e saudável. Isto conta a favor.

Por favor, Deus, que não haja complicações,rezou Ari, com fervor.

— Gostaria de ver sua filha agora...?

Sua filha. A filha deles. Vê-la sem Christina ao lado. Parecia errado. O coração de Ari foi invadido por um terrível vazio. Deveria estar cheio de felicidade. E isto também era errado. A menininha deles deveria ser bem-vinda ao mundo, ao menos, por seu pai.

— Sim... Por favor... — respondeu ele, rouco.

Ele foi conduzido à ala da maternidade e levado até a incubadora monitorada em que sua filha estava. Ela era tão pequena, indefesa, e de novo, Ari foi invadido por uma sensação de impotência. No momento, ele não tinha como cuidar de Christina ou da filha deles. Ele teria que deixá-las aos cuidados de outros.

Um sorriso surgiu quando avistou o cabelo preto na cabecinha. O cabelo de Christina. Os lábios também eram perfeitamente formados, como os de sua mãe.

— Gostaria de tocá-la? — perguntou a enfermeira atrás dela.

— Sim.

Ela levantou o compartimento de acesso da incubadora. Ele botou a mão e gentilmente alisou a pele lisa da mãozinha. Ficou tanto espantado quanto maravilhado quando apertou um de seus dedos. Os olhos abriram olhos castanho-escuros, e o encararam.

— Eu sou seu papai — disse-lhe ele.

O pequeno peito dela subiu e deu um suspiro, como se o laço necessário já tivesse sido estabelecido. Ela fechou os olhos. O aperto no dedo diminuiu aos poucos.

— Fique bem, pequena. Estou aqui por você — afirmou Ari.

Mas ela precisaria de sua mãe também.

Eleprecisava de Christina, embora não tivesse certeza do que significava para ela.

Ela o aceitou como marido. Ele via o amor que ela demonstrava abertamente ao filho deles, mas o que sentia por ele sempre esteve guardado.

Assim, queria que vivesse pelas crianças.

Este era o laço mais forte para ela.

Seu filho e sua filha.

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Seis semanas... Foram as seis semanas mais longas da vida de Ari. Os médicos explicaram que era melhor para Christina permanecer em coma até que o inchaço em seu cérebro diminuísse e seus ferimentos se curassem. Também avisaram que ela se sentiria confusa quando a acordassem e que precisaria ser constantemente relembrada de onde estava, por que e o que tinha acontecido.

Muito provavelmente, quaisquer sonhos que tenha tido durante este período seriam mais reais para ela que a realidade de fato, logo seria preciso ter paciência e compreensão para lidar com as suas reações à situação. Ari não se importava com isso, desde que Christina voltasse para ele. Porém, por mais preparado que estivesse, foi um choque quando ela acordou e o fitou sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de reconhecimento.

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

Ele apertou gentilmente sua mão e, em seguida, disse:

— Está tudo bem, Christina. Tudo está bem.

— Eu perdi o bebê.

— Não, você não perdeu — garantiu-lhe com vigor. — Nós temos uma menina linda. Ela está saudável e feliz, e Theo a ama. Nós a chamamos de Maria, o seu nome favorito para menina, e ela se parece com você.

As lágrimas não pararam. Desciam por suas bochechas.

Ari lhe contou sobre o acidente, a necessidade de uma cesariana e também como a filha deles estava bem. Ela continuou encarando-o, mas ele não achou que entendia o que dizia. O olhar de tristeza intensa permanecia em seu rosto. Após um tempo, ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

Ele trouxe Theo e Maria na visita seguinte, determinado a dar a Christina alguma paz de espírito.

Mais uma vez, ela acordou e murmurou, em luto:

— Eu perdi o bebê.

— Não, você não perdeu — garantiu-lhe. — Olhe, ela está aqui.

Ele colocou Maria em seus braços. Ela encarou o bebê, maravilhada, enquanto ele explicava de novo sobre o acidente e o nascimento da filha. Theo, entusiasmado por sua mãe ter acordado, falou sem parar, contando tudo sobre sua nova irmã. Sorriu para ele e para o bebê enquanto seus olhos fechavam. Ari esperava que o sono dela fosse menos angustiante.

Porém, dia após dia, se esquecia do que havia sido dito, e ele a relembrava. Começou a se preocupar de que ela nunca se recuperaria. Os médicos explicaram que poderia demorar até que as drogas saíssem de seu sistema. Até que ela emergisse de seu estado de sonho, era impossível avaliar se haveria efeitos colaterais a seremtratados.

Na maior parte, ele se sentava ao seu lado e rezava para que voltasse ao normal.

Pareceu um milagre quando ela acordou num dia e o reconheceu imediatamente:

— Ari — disse em um tom contente.

O coração de Ari bateu mais forte de alegria, mas, então, ficou pesado quando a expressão no rosto dela se tornou sombria, como a de outras vezes. Porém as palavras saíram ligeiramente diferentes:

— Desculpe-me. Eu perdi o bebê.

— Não!

Mais confiante pela certeza de que conversava com ele desta vez, explicou a situação de novo. Seus olhos estavam alerta como não estiveram antes. Sabia que ela escutava, armazenando toda a informação que lhe era dada, selecionando e compreendendo. Sorriu.

— Uma filha — falou com prazer. — Que lindo!

Ari não se continha em felicidade.

— Ela é linda. Igual a você, Christina — disse, sorrindo de volta.

De repente, uma expressão preocupada surgiu no rosto dela.

— E Theo? Há quanto tempo... Estou aqui?

— Dois meses. Theo está bem. Sente falta da mamãe, mas está bem, distraído com a irmãzinha. Trarei ambos aqui assim que puder.

— Maria... — sorriu ela de novo, com um olhar de alívio. — Ah, estou tão feliz que não a perdi, Ari.

— E eu estou feliz que não a perdi — comentou com intensidade.

Seus olhos fitaram os dele por algum tempo até desviá-los para onde os dedos mexiam no lençol.

— Imagino que tenha sido... Inconveniente para você.

Inconveniente!

Ari ficou chocado. Levou alguns minutos até perceber que ela não sabia o quão importante era. Nunca se declarou para ela. Ele pegou seus dedos e os segurou.

— Olhe para mim, Christina — mandou.

Ela o olhou, mas não estava aberta. Estava tão defensiva quanto no dia em que concordara em se casar com ele. Isto nunca a abrandou. Deveria se sentir grato pelo retorno à normalidade, mas precisava derrubar esta barreira. Não tinha paciência para explicar o que era real para ele e que era assim há bastante tempo, mas ele não reconheceu até quase perdê-la.

— Lembra-se de que me perguntou sobre me apaixonar e eu contei sobre a americana que conheci quanto tinha 18 anos? — perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu lentamente.

— Aquilo não foi nada além de uma paixão cega, Christina — relatou com empenho. Os olhos a encarando com a intenção de fazê-la acreditar. — Eu não a amei. Não a conheci o bastante para amá-la como pessoa. Estar com você neste último ano... Eu aprendi o que é o amor verdadeiro. Eu amo você.

Seu olhar cresceu, mas mantinha cautela.

— Se tivesse morrido naquele acidente, teria ficado um vazio em minha vida que ninguém mais poderia preencher. Não seria uma inconveniência, Christina. Seria uma... — Balançou a cabeça, incapaz de encontrar palavras para expressar o vazio terrível que sentiu enquanto esperava que retornasse para ele. — E, por favor, não me deixe de novo.

— Deixar você? — repetiu incrédula. — Sempre tive medo de que você me deixasse.

— Nunca! Nunca! E, depois disso, eu vou me sentir nervoso ao perdê-la de vista.

Ela lhe sorriu com pesar.

— Era assim que me sentia... Nervosa quando você estava longe de mim. As mulheres sempre lhe olham, Ari.

— Elas não me fazem sentir como você faz Christina. Você é minha mulher, a melhor do mundo. Acredite em mim.

Tina queria acreditar. De alguma maneira, parecia demais... Acordar de um pesadelo horrível de luto e se ver em um sonho adorável. Ela levantou a mão livre para esfregar a testa, clarear as idéias.

— Meu cabelo! Sumiu!

— Está crescendo de novo — garantiu-lhe Ari. — Eles precisaram raspar para a operação.

Chorou quando tateou o cabelo ralo que cobria a cabeça. Como Ari gostava dele longo, deixou crescer após o casamento. Lembrou-se de pegar o táxi até o salão de beleza...

— Minha mãe!

— Ela está bem. Ferimentos superficiais. Ficou no hospital por apenas um dia. Tudo está bem, Christina. Não há nada para se preocupar.

— Quem está cuidando das crianças?

— A empregada, a babá de Maria, sua mãe, minha mãe, minhas irmãs, suas tias... Nossa casa parece uma estação de trem para parentes que querem ajudar.

O medo súbito foi substituído por um sentimento estranho de inveja da babá que a substituía para Maria.

— Preciso voltar pára casa, Ari — pediu ela.

— Assim que os médicos permitirem — prometeu ele.

— Preciso ver meus filhos.

Ele apertou sua mão.

— Descanse agora, e eu os trarei aqui para vê-la. Tudo bem?

— Sim.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e beijou sua testa.

— Não me importo com seu cabelo, Christina — murmurou ele. — O que é importante é que você melhore.

O carinho profundo em sua voz a tocou, tranqüilizando o turbilhão de emoções que a envolviam. Tudo estava bem. Ari sempre cuidava de tudo. E disse que a amava.

Ela não descansou. Assim que Ari saiu, os médicos chegaram. Eles fizeram perguntas, tiraram sua pressão, checaram tubos e fios, removeram alguns. Ela também tinha perguntas. Quando foram embora, sabia exatamente o que havia se passado e o quão dedicado fora seu marido, visitando-a todo dia, fazendo o melhor para consolá-la quando contava para ele seu pesadelo.

Os médicos não duvidavam de que Ari a amava. Tina começou a acreditar.

Theo entrou correndo no quarto. O rosto dele estava cheio de alegria ao vê-la acordada e sorrindo para ele.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Posso abraçar você?

Ela riu e abriu espaço na cama para que ele subisse ao seu lado.

— Também quero te abraçar.

Seu filhinho lindo. Seu e de Ari. Foi maravilhoso abraçá-lo de novo.

— E aqui está minha irmã — declarou orgulhoso enquanto Ari trazia o bebê no quarto, sorrindo feliz por ter ambos juntos.

Rapidamente, Theo se colocou de lado, para que Ari pusesse o bebê em seus braços.

Tina sentiu uma enorme onda de amor a dominar quando avistou sua filha, muito parecida com ela.

— Maria tem mais cabelo que você, mamãe — disse Theo.

Ela riu, pois não se importava mais com a perda de seu longo e lustroso cabelo.

— Ela tem o cabelo de sua mãe e também os olhos e á boca — falou Ari, como se apaixonado pela semelhança.

Tina sorriu para ele. Ari sorriu de volta, e as palavras saíram naturalmente de seu coração:

— Eu também amo você, Ari.

Os olhos dele brilharam. Ele se curvou e a beijou na boca.

— Eu agradecerei todos os dias por você ter voltado para nós, Christina. — declarou ele ao tocar seus lábios, deixando-os quentes e formigando, fazendo-a se sentir viva.

Uma vida nova; pensou ela. Não apenas para o bebê em seus braços, mas para ela, Ari e Theo também. Uma família fundamentada no amor.

Era o que seu pai queria para ela. Sem mais desapontamentos. Ela tinha tudo.

Era verão em Santorini de novo, e ambas as famílias compareceram em massa para o batizado de Maria. A mesma igreja, local de recepção. Mas para Tina, era uma ocasião muito mais feliz que seu casamento. Embora a família de Ari a tenha recebido anteriormente, ela agora se sentiu parte deles, sem se imaginar uma estranha em seu meio.

Foi uma celebração alegre de vida e amor. O sol brilhava. Não havia mais barreiras entre ela e Ari. Notou o desejo dele por ela durante o dia, e o seu próprio desejo fervia no sangue. Assim que a festa acabou e as crianças dormiram na sua parte, no casarão dos Zavros eles foram ao quarto fazer amor. Porém, antes disto, havia algo que Tina queria fazer.

Ela guardara o acordo pré-nupcial na gaveta de cima da mesa da cama. Retirou-o e deu-o para Ari.

— Eu quero que você rasgue.

— Não me importo Christina. Quero que se sinta segura.

— Não. Está errado. Faz parte de uma época ruim que passou Ari. Se me pedisse para casar com você, não insistiria no acordo pré-nupcial. Confio em você. Acredito que o que temos é para sempre. Não é?

— Sim, é — sorriu ele. Ele o rasgou.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, abrindo o coração.

— Eu amo você. Amo sua família. Teremos uma vida linda juntos, não é?

Ele riu, levantou-a do chão, girou-a e a colocou na cama. Jogou-se em cima dela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, enquanto sorria para ela.

— Brilhante linda e generosa... Porque eu tenho você, meu amor.

Ela acariciou sua bochecha, seus olhos brilhando com tudo o que ele a fazia sentir.

— E eu tenho você.

**Fim**

_Próximo Lan__ç__amento_

**ATRA****Í****DO PELA VIRTUDE**

_MAGGIE COX_

Intrigado, Jarrett inclinou-se para frente.

— Você já se perguntou por que felicidade parece vir tão facilmente para alguns e não para outros? — ponderou Sophia. — Acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com merecimento?

— Não, eu não acho que tem a ver com merecimento — replicou Jarrett. — Há muitos exemplos no mundo que invalidam essa possibilidade. Por quê? Alguém lhe falou que acredita nisso?

— Não. Talvez eu apenas me sinta culpada sobre algumas escolhas erradas que fiz.

— Tenho a impressão que você é muito dura consigo mesma. Talvez se você se livrasse da culpa que carrega nos ombros e tentasse ser mais otimista as coisas sejam mais fáceis, Sophia. Eu sei que não podemos controlar tudo na vida, mas acredito piamente em criar nosso próprio destino... Sendo o capitão de nosso próprio navio.

— Oh.

— Você tem outras visões sobre o assunto?

Mordiscando o lábio, Sophia meneou a cabeça de leve.

— Eu tenho... Mas talvez elas sejam preconceituosas. Eu costumava ser muito otimista sobre a vida... Convencida que sabia que caminho tomar para ser feliz. Mas apesar de ter permanecido otimista e esperançosa, tomei más decisões, que só me fizeram infeliz.

— Nós todos tomamos decisões erradas e cometemos erros de vez em quando, o que faz parte de sermos humanos. Isso não significa que nunca mais tomaremos uma boa decisão e alcançaremos algum nível de satisfação e felicidade.

— Sem dúvida, você está certo.

— Voltando à sua questão original sobre minha irmã e meu cunhado... Qual é a sua impressão? Vocêacha que eles são felizes?

— Bem, eu acabei de conhecê-los, mas se este jardim impecável for alguma indicação, acho que eles levam uma vida muito organizada e potencialmente feliz juntos.

— Beth e Paul são pessoas muito práticas. Eu nunca os chamaria de sonhadores, se é onde você está querendo chegar.

Inclinando-se para descansar os cotovelos nos joelhos, Jarrett examinou os canteiros com novos olhos, recordando-se da descrição de Beth sobre suas diversas visitas a um centro de jardinagem para aprender como criar o gramado perfeito. O mero conceito o deixara perplexo.

— E, sim, eles não parecem arriscar muito — concordou ele, cautelosamente.

— Sonhadores ou não, a vida tem um jeito de atrapalhar até os planos mais cuidadosamente elaborados.

Sophia olhou a distância, como se perturbada por alguma memória que ainda a perseguia. Virando-se para observá-la, Jarrett experimentou uma onda de compaixão.

Um segundo depois, Charlie gritou para pedir que ela o olhasse jogando a bola, e o lindo rosto de Sophia se abriu num sorriso desarmado, a lembrança perturbadora temporariamente banida.

— Isso é maravilhoso, querido!

— Você devia aprender a jogar críquete, Charlie — disse Jarrett. — É um lançador natural.

— Vai me ensinar, Sr. Gaskill?

— Eu ficaria encantado... Mas só se você me chamar de Jarrett.

O garotinho o presenteou com um sorriso encabulado.

— Tudo bem!

— Combinado então.

— Você não deveria prometer coisas que não tem tempo ou intenção de cumprir — ralhou Sophia, enrubescendo. — Charlie tem uma memória de elefante. Não esquece nada... Nem mesmo as coisas que eu gostaria que ele esquecesse_._

Foi à última parte da declaração dela que mais perturbou Jarrett. Agora não era o momento, mas, em breve, pretendia perguntar o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo.


End file.
